Saison 2 partie 1 : Le rêve plus fort que la mort
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Suite à "L'avenir ne suit pas toujours les rêves". Tout va mal dans la galaxie depuis que Harris a prit le pouvoir, mais un petit groupe se rebelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà pour une seconde fois. Alors, j'ai déclaré avoir perdu tous mes textes, et au final (je ne sais pas si j'ai retrouvé le moral mais l'envie d'écrire) je me suis dis que j'allais réécrire la saison 2 puisqu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur. Et aussi qu'elle signe définitivement une rupture… enfin, presque définitivement parce qu'évidemment tout se résous un jour ou l'autre. **

**Je compte aussi des chapitres beaucoup plus courts étant donné que le cœur n'y est plus trop ces derniers temps… Alors voilà, j'essayerai tout de même de ne pas bâcler et de donner le maximum de moi-même pour parvenir à quelque chose de bien et de construit.**

**Mais bon, je ne vais pas trop en dire non plus. Juste que je vois du noir, beaucoup même…**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1 : Etat des lieux.

-Thran !

-Que se passe-t-il Ahito ? Demanda l'aîné inquiet en se rendant dans le salon.

C'était une salle calme et reposante, l'odeur était délicate. Un mélange de miel et de verveine, doux et accueillant. Il y avait quelques objets par-ci, par-là, tout respirait la tranquillité. Sur la table basse on pouvait trouver quelques CD empilés, ceux d'Ahito. Il y avait un ordinateur de fermé sur l'appui de fenêtre. Sur un chauffage au bois reposait une bouilloire de laquelle la fumée s'échappait lentement, posé sur un tapis, un service à thé en porcelaine sertie d'inscriptions diverses. Le paravent filtrait la lumière apaisante de la lune argentée. Les bougies donnaient à l'atmosphère quelque chose d'irréel, la grue en papier tournait, attachée au plafond, tenue sur un fil.

Thran aimait se relaxer en lisant un livre ou tapotant sur son ordinateur, cette pièce était sa préférée. Mais c'était aussi cet endroit qu'Ahito choisissait pour ses malaises qui étaient revenus à la charge il y avait quelques années déjà.

A vrai dire, peu de temps après la fin de la cup, après qu'il apprenne la mort de Jude presque. Et à chaque fois que son cadet l'appelait, une peur sans nom prenait place dans son cœur.

Il soupira et posa une main sur sa poitrine en réalisant pourquoi son jeune frère l'avait appelé.

-Enya est meilleure que moi au mah-jong ! C'est injuste ! Vous trichez avec vos calculs de toute façon.

-Aller, ne boude pas p'tit frère. Je te protégerais.

L'horloge sonna deux heures du matin, les jumeaux soupirèrent en même temps.

-Il est temps de rejoindre D'Jock maintenant, souffla Thran. Après quatre ans… ça fait bizarre.

-C'est sur que de les revoir, ça va changer, acquiesça Ahito en se relevant.

-Aller, il s'agit uniquement de Tia et Rocket.

-Tu ne les as pas connus assez longtemps pour dire ça. Ils s'étaient fait passés pour mort, commença Thran en levant l'index de façon savante.

-Pour nous ce n'est pas juste Tia et Rocket, ce sont des personnes quasiment ressuscités. Alors, on a hâte. On y va ? Demanda Ahito en allumant sa cigarette. Le thé attendra.

Enya posa une main sur le torse de Thran et l'embrassa discrètement. Les mains dans les poches, Ahito prit de l'avance sans chanter.

OoO

Micro-Ice se moucha pour la énième fois, Yuki tapota dans son dos en souriant, tentant de le réconforter.

-Derdière vois gue je zors zans beste !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de sauter dans la neige non plus, tu sais. Et puis, ce n'était pas si important après tout.

-Zi ! Z'était don tollier gue ze t'ai overt il d'a drois ans.

Pour toute réponse elle sourit tout en tendant à son compagnon un spray pour déboucher son nez. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait mais elle savait qu'il y tenait à ce cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Il prit rapidement le flacon et mit le produit. Au bout de quelques secondes déjà il agit.

-Waw ! Ca va mieux, merci.

-Tu sais, il est déjà tard, on devrait y aller.

-J'n'ai pas envie d'y mettre les pieds… Pas après tout ce temps. Et puis Rocket et Tia se sont fait passés pour mort pendant tellement de temps que…

Il s'arrêta de parler en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre. D'Jock et Mei devaient être arrivés, le roux lui avait indiqué qu'ils viendraient les chercher avant de se rendre à la faculté. Dire que pendant près de 4 ans ils ne s'y étaient pas rendus.

D'Jock fit une accolade chaleureuse à Micro-Ice et Yuki en entrant, de même que Mei, mais ils ne passèrent pas longtemps à se parler que déjà le plus âgé décida qu'ils devaient se rendre à la faculté. Micro-Ice bouda un peu, il appréhendait vraiment de retourner là-bas. Yuki serra son bras doucement et l'incita à sortir. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de fermer la porte, de toute façon, plus personne ne circulait le soir. Raison du rendez-vous nocturne.

-ATCHA !

-A tes souhaits Mice, dit Mei en souriant. Toujours aussi discret.

Le cadet râla tout en continuant d'avancer dans la neige froide de la nuit. Dans quelques minutes ils seraient devant les portes de la faculté. D'Jock avait eut affaire à Rocket par le biais de son père, jamais il n'avait pu croire qu'ils seraient tous les deux en vie. Mei avait littéralement fondu en larme en sachant son amie de toujours en vie. C'était une très bonne nouvelle, ça leur avait redonné l'envie de se battre.

Quelqu'un qui avait perdu cette envie était sans conteste Ahito depuis la disparition de Jude. Morte par la faute du Cercle des Fluides qui l'avait accueillit lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle aurait pu sentir le Souffle s'il était apparut de nouveau, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en servir.

-_Please could you stop the noise I'm trying to get some rest?_

_From all the unborn chicken voice in my head_

_What's that?_

_What's that?_

_When I am king you will be first against the wall_

_With your opinions which are of no consequence at all_

_What's that ?_

_What's that ?_

La voix résonnait dans le creux de la nuit, cette voix tendre et mélodieuse elle n'appartenait qu'à Ahito ! Quand s'était-il mit à chanter de nouveau ? Puis Thran semblait rigoler, Enya également. La Pirate qui était infiltrée depuis un moment ici avait enfin finit par adopté le rythme de vie des jumeaux.

Le rire sembla se propager un instant et ensuite se taire, ils se rencontraient enfin, à quelques pas de la faculté. Le temps se figea un instant, plus personne ne semblait respirer, c'était à la fois étrange et envoûtant, pourtant ils se voyaient relativement souvent… Mais ce n'était pas le même, cette fois-ci ils allaient retrouver Tia et Rocket… Comme si tout allait redevenir comme avant.

-Hey salut ! Lança Ahito en leur faisant signe. D'Jock, Mei et Yuki.

-Bah, et moi ? Râla gentiment Micro-Ice.

-Mais ! Mice, pourquoi tu t'es caché derrière un flocon de neige ? Quelle idée.

Un rire contagieux les rapprocha lentement, ils s'aperçurent a lors qu'ils étaient devant la faculté aux grandes portes vitrées. Ils allaient enfin les revoir. Après tout ce temps… Mei était impatiente, elle tremblait de froid alors que les portes s'ouvraient enfin, donnant sur les couloirs rouges de l'antre.

La sulfureuse brune n'eut même pas le temps d'entrer que déjà Tia avait bondit dans ses bras enfouissant son visage dans le cou de cette dernière. Elles faisaient maintenant la même taille, la blonde avait changé du tout au tout, plus féminine, elle suivait un entraînement avec les Pirates qui faisaient le déplacement de temps en temps.

Elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Stevens, ce qui déplaisait à son petit-ami. Mais elle n'en faisait rien, Stevens n'était qu'un joueur de football, et son entraîneur, rien de plus.

-Venez tout le monde, qu'on se retrouve ! Déclara Tia en tendant ses bras alors que Mei se décalait.

La mâchoire des garçons se décrocha sur le coup. Elle était nettement plus grande, elle avait prit des formes et avait choisit une tenue osée malgré le froid de la planète. Elle portait un short noir sur lequel elle portait une brassière blanche accompagnée d'une cravate et d'un béret. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils étaient attachés en deux couettes basses, elle portait également de hauts talons, ce qui ajoutait à sa taille.

-Hey les gars, vous bavez ! S'aperçut Mei en riant ouvertement. Thran essuie-moi cette bave.

La jolie blonde n'était pas sans savoir que pendant un long moment l'aîné des jumeaux c'était intéressé à la jeune centre. Maintenant c'était du passé, mais pour lui, elle était toujours aussi belle. Puis ils se saluèrent enfin, et prirent le temps de se réchauffer une fois entrés dans les couloirs chauds de la faculté.

L'odeur de menthe fraîche était toujours présente, à croire qu'en 4 ans, rien n'avait changé, Ahito eut même l'impression que dans quelques instants la voix d'Aarch allait résonner dans les hauts parleurs pour leur demander de se rendre en salle de briefing.

Il posa discrètement une main sur le bras de son frère, ils se mirent en retrait.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant… que je suis encore malade…

-Ahi, tu sais ce que ça a fait la première fois… Et puis ils vont bien s'en rendre compte. Je ne peux pas te promettre de le cacher à tout le monde. Ils peuvent également savoir.

-Grand frère… Je sais que ce que tu penses… Tu crois que j'ai la même maladie que lui mais…

-Ne parle pas de lui ! Ordonna l'aîné d'un ton ferme et sans réplique. Je n'en parlerais pas, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Thran dégagea son bras et repartit en avant, les poings serrés évoquer ce souvenir n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait énormément. Et malgré le temps, ça faisait toujours aussi mal, Ahito aussi en souffrait, mais ils n'avaient pas entretenus la même relation et puis, tous deux avaient une conception différente de la mort.

Le plus jeune soupira et reprit la marche, il fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle, et également le dernier à saluer Rocket. Physiquement il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, juste la tenue vestimentaire qui semblait moins lourde et plus cool encore qu'avant.

-Et moi, personne ne me salue ? Demanda une voix gutturale que D'Jock reconnu sur le champ.

-Attends avant de t'emporter D'Jock. S'il est là, c'est pour une bonne raison, il peut nous aider.

-Il marche dans l'ombre de Harris, on ferait mieux de s'en débarrasser immédiatement.

Personne ne répondit, tous les regards étaient braqués sur le jeune homme assit sur un meuble au fond de la salle, dans l'obscurité partielle. Le roux avait la mâchoire et les poings serrés, hors de question de respirer dans la même salle que celui-ci ! Celui qui avait fait disparaitre tous les fluides de la galaxie. Mei réussit à le calmer un peu en posant simplement une main sur son épaule.

-Il vous doit peut-être des explications, certes, continua Rocket. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui va jouer un rôle primordial dans notre petite affaire qu'est la rébellion. Tu veux bien leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il semblait avoir les yeux fermés car on ne voyait pas de reflets. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et attendait que tout le monde soit attentif avant de commencer. Il pensait notamment à D'Jock qui n'était pas près de l'entendre.

Mais le temps passait tout de même, il fit pendre une de ses jambes et soupira avant de commencer parler n'était pas son fort. Il n'avait pas vraiment de charisme, mis à part avec les filles. Puis, là, il devait convaincre de ses… connaissances.

-Cette nuit là, quand tout a basculé j'étais tout à fait conscient de ce que je faisais. Commença l'inconnu. A vrai dire je jubilais, j'allais obtenir ma revanche sur vous puis… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, au dernier moment je me suis ravisé. Il est vrai que tout au long de ma vie j'ai fais des choses terriblement minables et irresponsables mais aujourd'hui vous pouvez-vous dire que je serais un pion indispensable que l'échiquier de notre bataille. Vous et moi avons vécus des choses presque semblables, et je pense notamment à l'emprisonnement de vos parents. Moi, les miens ne sont plus là, c'est quelque chose qu'on appelle d'ordinaire un point commun.

Je vous accorde le fait que je n'ai pas toujours été loyal, certes. Mais tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Et aussi, si je n'ai pas su vous convaincre –ce dont je suis certain- je peux vous assurer que vous avez encore le Souffle en vous, étant donné que la dernière explosion sur Akillian n'a pas eut lieu. C'était à moi de régir les explosions et au dernier moment je n'ai pas pu. Pas ma planète natale… Qui aurait pu croire que je sois un grand sentimental après tout ? Certainement pas Harris !

En parlant de celui-ci, il me croit toujours de connivence avec lui, c'est quelque chose de très important, surtout à cette époque. On ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas avoir d'allié infiltré. Et maintenant, peu importe ce que vous pourrez penser. Si je viens vous voir c'est parce que moi j'ai confiance en vous. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas que vous comme alliés. Des centaines de personnes n'attendent qu'un conflit pour détrôner Harris et faire de nouveau régner la paix dans la galaxie.

Sur la plupart des planètes la maladie ronge les habitants, bientôt, ça sera notre tour. Comment le sais-je ? Mes relations personnelles, puis, j'ai également un informateur de taille qui a su parvenir à me contacter peu de temps avant la finale. Tout était déjà en marche.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir fait des fautes je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mais puisque tout le monde doit y mettre du sien par les temps qui courent, je suis près à me mettre plus bas qu'à terre pour pouvoir mettre Harris au tapis. Il devient important de nuire à ce personnage. Un mouvement doit se mettre en route, les Pirates ne pourront pas agir seuls, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il faut commencer à rassembler du monde. Pour avoir notre belle galaxie comme avant. Ensuite, je vous le promets, je disparais de votre vie si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Alors qui est partant ?

Personne ne répondit rien, ils le regardaient tous comme s'il venait d'une autre galaxie. Cet homme là qui avait fait tant d'erreur par le passé n'avait pas le droit de se pointer et de demander une cohabitation professionnelle comme si de rien n'était ! Quel imposteur !

D'Jock en était persuadé, ce gars là ne valait vraiment rien. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'emmerde pour lui. C'était une raclure finit et la perte de Maya n'allait certainement pas influencer son jugement loin de là ! Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder.

Ce que tout le monde remarqua aussitôt.

-Aller D'Jock quoi, ne fait pas la tête je le connais il n'a pas si mauvais fond ! Le défendit Mei.

-Puis si Harris le crois allier à lui, continua Thran en repoussant ses lunettes, il sera un atout considérable pour nous, pour sauver la galaxie.

Le roux boudait réellement. Micro-Ice s'avança de l'autre, pénétrant dans l'ombre. Il lui serra la main et le fit descendre, ses yeux améthystes brillèrent dans la pénombre.

-Sans rancune pour le crocher de la fois passée ? Demanda le cadet.

-Sans rancune Micro-Naze. Répondit l'autre en exagérant sur le surnom.

Rocket se leva de son fauteuil alors que Micro-Ice revenait dans la clarté avec son ex-ennemi. Il se racla la gorge et tout le monde posa son intention sur le tout premier capitaine des Snow Kids.

-Je pense que Sinedd est un réel avantage pour nous. D'Jock, tu devras t'y faire, personne n'y voit le moindre inconvénient. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous mettre en communication avec Warren, Sinedd ?

Ce dernier accepta d'un signe de tête tout en sortant son holo-phone qu'il relia directement avec l'écran de la grande salle commune. Fatigué Mei s'assit et respira lentement en fermant les yeux. Personne n'y fit attention. L'écran se brouilla un instant, ils entendirent d'abord des grésillements insoutenables et enfin ils purent distinguer le Lightning qui n'était visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme.

Le géant bleu les salua rapidement, adressant même un clin d'œil à D'Jock. Il avait l'air visiblement heureux de les voir de nouveaux unis, presque devant lui. C'était même la première fois pour certains qu'ils voyaient le décor de la planète Xzion. C'était un bel endroit, même si le géant bleu le désignait actuellement de détruit, saccagé.

Warren aussi semblait aller très mal, mais là-bas les conditions étaient mauvaises et le virus injecté par Harris avait rapidement fait effet : ils étaient tous mourants, malades. Les Snow Kids prirent conscience de l'urgence, il fallait agir au plus vite.

-Bonjour les Snow Kids, Sinedd… Bien, je profite que vous soyez tous réunis pour vous faire part des évènements sur notre chère Xzion, ce qui est fort semblable au reste des planètes de la galaxie… Soyez attentifs, s'il vous plait. Il y a quatre ans, comme vous le savez tous, Harris s'est autoproclamé dirigeant suprême de la galaxie, ce qui est pour tous nous déplaire. Il a aussi promis d'injecter un poison pour tout le monde, ce qu'il a fait. Ici des guerres civiles ont éclatées, les Lightnings ont refusés de continuer la compétition du Galactik Football qui existe encore.

Les règles n'ont pas réellement changé, mais le fluide si. Le multi-fluide, comme vous le connaissez à été amélioré et est injecté à tous les joueurs qui désirent continuer la compétition. Seuls vous, les Snow Kids, nous les Lightnings, les Elektras et les Pirates n'ont pas voulu continuer la compétition. Nous soupçonnons les Xenon d'être de mèche avec Harris depuis un nombre de temps. Les Wambas, quant à eux, sont des joueurs infiltrés. Nous savons tous qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous trahir.

Warren arrêta de parler un instant, une quinte de toux le prit d'assaut. Il se pliait en deux et en se relevant essuya un filet de sang qui avait courut le long de ses lèvres bleues.

-Excusez-moi les Snow Kids, mais du fait que nous ne participons pas à la compétition un virus à été infiltré sur la planète et… je ne sais absolument pas si je vais m'en remettre un jour. Toujours est-il que d'après Woowamboo ça sera bientôt votre tour. Je vous demande de quitter Akillian au plus vite. Vous êtes les derniers sur pieds, notre dernier espoir les enfants.

Je pense qu'avec l'accord de ton père, D'Jock, vous pourrez séjourner un moment sur Shiloë. Je dois vous laisser maintenant, dans peu de temps les patrouilles vont venir nous sélectionner… A plus tard les Snow Kids… Je l'espère.

Et la conversation se termina ainsi. Tout le monde avait pu voir à quel point il était malade, son teint cireux, ses joues creusées, ses cernes foncées… Puis ils repensèrent au sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Quand est-ce que tout avait autant dégénéré ?

Est-ce que c'était ça la mort ?

Ahito soupira et s'affala sur les banquettes. Un chat bondit sur ses genoux et se lova contre lui. C'était vraiment terrible ce qui arrivait aux autres planètes, pendant un moment il s'en voulut.

-Si je n'avais pas eus ce tic stupide… jamais elles n'auraient marqué à la finale. Ca aurait tout changé. Se plaint-il. J'ai tout foiré.

-Mais non p'tit frère. Soutint Thran en s'asseyant à ses côtés. T'inquiète, de toute façon elles auraient quand même touchée la cup.

-Ouais, ajouta Micro-Ice, et maintenant on peut tout faire basculer et devenir les sauveur de la galaxie.

-Ne nous emballons pas trop vite, déclara Rocket en se levant. Certes une marche est en route, mais pour le moment il nous faut quitter Akillian. Autant pour Tia et moi ça se passera sans encombres, mais n'oubliez pas que Harris vous trace à cause de ses puces qu'il vous a injecté.

-Nous devrions contacter mon père, comme l'a objecté Warren. Déclara D'Jock en croisant les bras. Je pense que nous pourrions facilement l'avoir par le biais d'Artie.

Micro-Ice ouvrit son holo-phone et composa rapidement le numéro de son ami, la conversation s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué du jeune Pirate.

-Micro-Ice mon pote ! Le salua-t-il avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Artie… Dis tu pourrais nous mettre en relation avec Sonny ?

-Dis-donc tu y vas fort dès le début… attends je lui transmets la communication et… voilà mon pote. A plus.

Sur l'écran central de la salle commune apparu enfin le visage de Sonny, il était plus que fatigué et démoraliser, il avait une barbe de huit jours au moins, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, il posa une main sur son front et se frotta la joue pour enfin soupirer.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Papa ! S'exclama D'Jock en s'appuyant sur la table. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je ne pourrais pas répondre avec exactitude à cette question, et toi ? Demanda son père en souriant.

D'Jock répondit rapidement et Rocket s'avança au centre de la salle, face à Sonny. Il prit soin de lui expliquer tout ce dont Warren avait parlé et le chef des Pirates appela Artie et Charley.

-Vous partez immédiatement pour Akillian, allez chercher les Snow Kids et Clamp. Tâchez de le trouver les jeunes. Bennett je veux que tu te mettes avec Ace sur les puces traceuses pour les brouiller, et les retirer.

Le blond apparut rapidement à l'écran et disparut aussitôt les bras chargés de machines diverses et variées.

-Artie sera sur Akillian dans deux jours, tâchez de rester ensemble sans arrêts et de retrouver Clamp. Les enfants, je compte sur vous pour être les plus discrets ses deux prochains jours. D'Jock, je te laisse, nous avons à faire ici.

-Oui… on se reverra bientôt. T'en fais pas, on va la sauver, cette galaxie.

La communication se coupa instantanément, un silence tomba. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de silence lourd et pesant, un silence de courtoisie ou tout le monde souffla un instant avant de reprendre le train de vie qui allait bientôt s'imposer. La rébellion.

-Thran, Enya ? Vous ne savez pas où pourrait se trouver Clamp ? Demanda Micro-Ice. Il me semble que vous travaillez souvent avec lui.

-Oui, répondit Enya, il reste souvent dans les sous-sols du stade d'Akillian.

-Le premier prototype d'holo-traîneur. Continua Thran en se relevant. Nous travaillons sur de nombreux projets, notamment les puces. Mais je pense que les Pirates sauront mieux y faire que nous.

-Vous devriez vous y rendre, insista Rocket. Mais pour le moment il est déjà tard, nous devrions dormir, vos chambres sont propres, installez-vous.

Ahito posa sa tête sur le bras de fauteuil, il regarda le temps passer, il pouvait le toucher du doigt. Voir Yuki et Micro-Ice sortir tranquillement, Rocket et Tia, D'Jock et Mei… puis son frère et Enya. Il partit dans sa chambre, sur son lit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, cette nuit là, ses rêves furent perturbés.

Peut-être que le lendemain serait un autre jour…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Passe à l'infirmerie, tu devrais y trouver quelque chose, tu sais, ton ancien traitement. **

**-Bientôt une révolution va se mettre en route.**

**-Vous devez vous battre, prouvez-nous que nous ne sommes pas partis en vain.**

**-Harris m'attends sur sa base, je dois y aller. Je vous contacte dès que j'en sais plus. Et je dois aussi aller faire des recherches sur Xzion pour Warren… Prenez soin de vous.**

**-Te souviens-tu des capsules de méta-fluide ?**

**-Ca ne vous dit pas, une petite partie de football ?**

**-Aarch a été enlevé par les sbires de Harris il y a quelques semaines.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un plan à échaffauder.

Le réveil était difficile, il était à peine huit heures du matin et il s'était endormit vers quatre heures et tout le monde pouvait dire qu'avec seulement quatre heures de sommeil Ahito était une autre personne.

Le chat au bout du lit s'étira et remonta sur son dos en miaulant. Il réclamait sa quittance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait dans une chambre séparée de cette de son frère, mais c'était toujours aussi vide sans lui.

Sans vraiment en avoir l'envie il se leva, il voyait trouble, ça le prenait souvent au réveil. Encore plus depuis qu'il était retombé malade. Il avait fait juré à son frère de ne rien dire aux autres, et peut-être qu'encore une fois il le regretterait.

Après un léger vertige il jugea bon de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Bon sang ! Quand est-ce que cette foutue maladie allait le laisser tranquille ! Il frotta son visage de ses mains et soupira. Thran s'inquiéterait encore s'il le voyait dans cet état. Mais il n'était plus là, maintenant Ahito était seul.

Il prit la direction de la salle de bain, une douche lui changerait les idées probablement, de toute façon, il n'avait plus grand-chose pour lui changer les idées. Peut-être que hier il avait chanté, mais il n'écoutait plus de musique, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait quitté, il ne jouait plus de guitare… Il n'avait plus rien.

En ressortant de la salle de bain il vit son frère assit sur son lit, jouant avec le chat. Il se leva en voyant arrivé Ahito et le serra étroitement dans ses bras, comme tous les matins.

-P'tit frère, salut. Je viens t'informer qu'Enya et moi allons chercher Clamp je me demandais…

-Je ne préfère pas, en me levant je n'étais pas très bien…

-Passe à l'infirmerie, tu devrais y trouver quelque chose, tu sais, ton ancien traitement.

-Ouais… Je ne sais pas, ça fait tellement longtemps et puis elle sera partout.

-Tu dois surmonter maintenant, ça fait trois ans déjà.

-Trois ans c'est long frangin, mais on n'oublie pas… J'irais, capitula Ahito en regardant Thran passer la porte.

L'aîné rejoignit Enya dans les couloirs, il était tout le temps avec elle, mais le matin était un moment privilégie qu'il voulait tout de même partager avec son frère. En même temps il culpabilisait de le laisser aussi seul. Avant ils étaient inséparables, et maintenant ils n'étaient plus que frère. Ahito devait certainement le prendre mal.

La petite rousse prit la main de son copain et lui souffla de se mettre en route. Micro-Ice avait insisté pour venir avec eux, ils n'étaient jamais trop de trois. Yuki noua une écharpe autour de son cou, aujourd'hui il y aurait peut-être une tempête de neige, ils devraient être prudent.

Ahito partit dans la salle commune momentanément transformée en salle à manger pour le petit déjeuné. Il mangea à peine et s'affala sur le canapé.

Tia se leva pour décrocher son holo-phone qui sonnait. Elle sourit.

-Stevens ! Comment vas-tu ?

Rocket bouda dans son coin, mais se reprit aussitôt, il partit voir Ahito et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Bientôt une révolution va se mettre en route. Déclara Rocket en soupirant. Nous n'aurons plus le temps pour rien d'autre.

-Ils n'ont pas encore compris, dit Ahito pessimiste. A mon avis ça ne sert plus à rien de se battre. Ils ne pensent pas à ça, ils ne sont pas dedans. A croire qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire.

Plus personne ne parlait maintenant. Cette fois-ci se fut un silence lourd qui s'installa dans la salle commune. La journée allait être longue, Artie n'arrivait que le lendemain avec Charley. Yuki s'approcha lentement de son cousin et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux et se leva.

-Vous allez où ? Demanda Tia en revenant.

-Infirmerie, répondit fermement Ahito.

Jamais il n'aurait cru son frère capable de le dire à Yuki. S'il avait demandé à ce que personne ne soit au courant ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'elle le sache, bien qu'elle fût partie de leur famille. Il râla un instant et marcha le long des couloirs sinueux de la faculté.

Bientôt le rouge vif des couloirs laissa place au vert pâle tellement rassurant et pourtant chargé de souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Le cadet repensa notamment à la fois ou Thran s'était blessé à l'arrière de la tête par sa faute. Mais aussi ses passages nombreux à la suite de ses malaises. S'ajoutait maintenant les souvenirs avec Jude, avant ils étaient heureux mais maintenant, depuis trois ans, c'était douloureux, tout simplement.

Il savait en entrant dans la pièce, qu'il la trouverait partout, des piles de cd sur la table de chevet, quelques médiators sur son plan de travail, à côté du poste radio, les écouteurs pas loin de là. En entrant il vit le lit défait, les plantes renversées, quelques gouttes de sang sec sur le sol.

C'était ici que ça c'était passé l'enlèvement avant qu'elle ne meure. D'ailleurs il avait trouvé ça étrange, son don était trop précieux pour la tuer de sang froid. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle soit quelque part dans la galaxie.

Yuki se chargea de nettoyer quelques traces et en quelques minutes tout était comme avant. Ahito soupira et se chargea de prendre quelques plantes et baumes qui étaient étiquetés, de même que la liste des plantes à mélanger pour différents soins. Elle savait qu'un jour ils viendraient la chercher, alors elle avait tout préparé à l'avance.

Il sourit, elle était vraiment prévoyante, pour reposer un peu l'atmosphère il appuya sur le bouton lecture du petit poste radio.

-Les amis, Ahito… J'étais sure que vous alliez repasser par ici, c'était indéniable. Comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué j'ai fait quelques préparatifs pour vous. Ahito, puisque je sais que tu seras ici : ton traitement sera en haut de l'étagère où il y a la plupart de tes cd. Je peux déjà prévoir ce qu'il va se passer pour vous, si vous êtes dans cette salle : une rébellion. Vous devez vous battre, prouvez-nous que nous ne sommes pas partis en vain. Pour ma part le mot mort ne me conviendrait pas. Ils ont besoin de mon don, et puis je suis une des rares soigneuses de la galaxie, alors je suis prisée. Je ne sais pas ou je serais, je ne peux pas vous aider à venir me rechercher…

Dans le fond on entendit un bruit de verre cassé, Ahito repensa aux herbes sur le sol qu'il avait vu en entrant. Puis une voix, et Jude qui criait. Alors c'était ce jour-là qu'elle s'était faite enlevée. Les voix métalliques faisaient penser aux robots de la Technoïde, or elle avait été détruite bien avant.

Il ferma les yeux et éteint le poste radio, plus rien ne défilait de toute façon… Le sang, les cris, les robots… ça avait un sens, mais sans en avoir. Les robots de la Technoïde… ça ne tournait pas rond… où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Yuki prit une sacoche dans laquelle elle avait tout mit, de même que le traitement de son cousin. Elle était inquiète, il était une fois de plus tombé malade et ça lui faisait penser à _lui._ Sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas rappeler ce souvenir, elle ouvrit la porte et l'incita à sortir de cette salle. Ils y étaient restés longtemps, Thran, Enya et Micro-Ice devaient certainement être revenus dans la salle commune, avec Clamp.

Dehors, une tempête s'était levée.

OoO

-Il faut absolument qu'on rentre ! Cria Micro-Ice, tentant de couvrir le bruit du vent glacial.

-On le sait, mais je n'arrive pas à me repérer ! Hurla à son tour Thran en tenant ses lunettes.

Depuis deux ans maintenant il avait quelques problèmes de vues à trop être penché sur des fabrications en tout genre, après un examen léger il avait opté pour des lunettes pas trop voyantes qui lui allaient comme un gant.

Enya le trouvait craquant avec. Elle serra encore plus fort sa main alors que la tempête faisait rage depuis à peine une minute. C'était toujours aussi violent et ils voulaient sincèrement s'en sortir. La seule chose qui les empêchait de s'envoler était sans conteste le chargement que Clamp avait tenu à prendre avec lui.

Il travaillait sur beaucoup de choses très importantes pour eux plus tard. Puis il devait contacter Sonny dès qu'ils seraient rentrés. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le reste des Snow Kids, ça allait lui faire étrange. Et puis, quatre ans sans mettre les pieds dans la faculté, c'était long.

Le petit informaticien replaça ses lunettes et continua de s'enfoncer dans la neige, il avait été prévoyant et tout le monde était rattaché par une corde, maintenue à la taille. Thran avait ouvert la marche, c'était le seul doté du sens de l'orientation, et pourtant il semblait avoir du mal en ce moment. Lui il le suivait avec Enya alors que le cadet de l'équipe fermait la marche. Il râlait, déjà qu'il était enrhumé, c'était bien la peine de traverser une tempête.

-ATCHA !

-Nous devrions bientôt y être, dit Thran d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. J'espère qu'ils auront poussés le chauffage à fond.

-Moi je plains Artie pour venir demain… Il va se perdre, à coup sur. ATCHA !

Ils marchèrent encore pendant quelques longues minutes. Encore heureux qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus, ils seraient morts de froid. Micro-Ice éternua encore une fois, puis il s'arrête, butant contre Clamp, ils étaient devant la faculté.

Enfin de retour à ce qu'ils appelaient avant « leur maison ». En passant les portes une chaleur accueillante les prit dans ses bras. Ils y avaient pensé. Yuki serra instantanément Micro-Ice dans ses bras, lui procurant un peu de chaleur corporelle.

Il soupira d'aise, alors que l'informaticien se rendait en salle commune, là ou il y avait tout le monde. Thran partit voir son frère et lui demanda s'il y était allé, à l'infirmerie, la réponse fut donné par le bruit d'une boite de cachets agité sous ses yeux.

Sinedd fit son apparition à ce moment là, il avait un bagage à la main.

-Harris m'attends sur sa base, je dois y aller. Je vous contacte dès que j'en sais plus. Et je dois aussi aller faire des recherches sur Xzion pour Warren… Prenez soin de vous.

Il partit sans rien dire de plus, dehors la neige était moins violente. Il avait un sourire en coin en passant la porte, D'Jock n'avait définitivement pas confiance en ce gars là. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'il se fasse enfermé et que plus jamais on n'entende parler de lui. Mais tout le monde ici l'avait accepté… Même Mei.

Il grogna et partit s'asseoir sur les banquettes bleues de la salle commune.

-Il faut me mettre en relation avec Sonny, déclara Clamp en déballant son matériel, j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi il pense.

-Bien, je m'en occupe, dit D'Jock en appelant son père.

Rapidement la conversation fut transférée sur l'écran central, Sonny apparut, un peu moins fatigué que la veille. Plutôt, tôt ce matin là. Il avait probablement une idée derrière la tête et voir Clamp en face de lui avait l'air de le réjouir.

-Mon bon vieux Clamp ! Comment te portes-tu ?

-Bien Sonny, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu prévois contre Harris…

-Je voulais justement t'en parler, je sais que tu n'as pas énormément de scientifiques sous la main, mais tu devrais tout de même t'en sortir… Je vois que tu as apporté du matériel. Parfait. Te souviens-tu des capsules de méta-fluide ?

Clamp resta choqué. Que voulait-il faire au juste ? Il ne comprenait rien de ce que disait le chef des Pirates. Le méta-fluide était une arme beaucoup plus puissante que le multi-fluide, c'était dangereux. Sonny venait tout juste de perdre la raison.

-Que veux-tu en faire ? Questionna l'informaticien sceptique.

-Une arme tellement puissante quelle serait susceptible de d'anéantir Harris.

On pouvait remarquer dans son regard qu'il n'y avait pas plus sérieux que lui à cet instant précis. Tout le monde dans la salle avait les yeux écarquillés par cette déclaration. C'était complètement fou ! Sonny Blackbone était complètement fou. Clamp ferma les yeux. Ainsi c'était une des choses qu'il avait prévu.

-Mais j'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à te demander mon vieil ami… Où est Thran, celui qui a conçu mes deux robots ?

-Je suis là, répondit l'aîné des jumeaux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un vaisseau depuis quatre ans et demi. Nous avons des informations sures selon lesquelles Brim Simbra serait encore en vie quelque part dans la galaxie. Bien entendu il doit être affaibli, autant physiquement que mentalement. Nous devons faire vite. Il pourra reprendre la tête du Cercle des Fluides, Adim, sera de nouveau présidente de la Ligue.

-Tu as de bonnes intentions Sonny, mais Adim ne pourra plus être présidente, c'est dans le règlement.

-Bien quelqu'un d'autre alors ! Peu importe, quelqu'un de nos rangs. Je veux juste que Thran travaille sur un radar pour percevoir le signal du vaisseau de Brim Simbra. C'est un de l'ancienne Technoïde un Vulz 395-3C.

-Ca ne sera pas facile… conclut Thran. Ils sont dotés d'une protection inégalable… ça va me demander des journées entières de travail…

-En plus de la recherche pour décupler le méta-fluide. Je veux une bataille, de fluide de synthèse. Le méta-fluide est indétectable, nous avons l'avantage, nous allons reconquérir la galaxie !

-C'est presque impossible ! S'exclama Clamp en se redressant.

-Presque… donc tu pourras y parvenir. Je compte sur vous… Puis sur Shiloë vous aurez le matériel nécessaire pour vos calculs et travaux. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Je vous attends, une fois là-bas vous pourrez travailler comme bon vous semble.

-As-tu d'autres projets ? Demanda Clamp.

-Je dois y réfléchir, pour le moment c'est le néant. Répondit Sonny. A plus tard…

La conversation prit fin peu de temps après. Personne n'avait parlé, Thran se morfondait sur lui-même, retrouver le vaisseau introuvable… c'était impossible pour lui ! Il plia les branches de ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, il était déjà fatigué de ce boulot improbable, retrouver Brim Simbra était quelque chose d'important, et ça reposait sur ses épaules.

Ca ajoutait une pression supplémentaire. Sonny était vraiment fou, autant dire qu'il se répétait.

Ahito se leva rapidement et partit s'isoler probablement dans sa chambre. Thran le suivit immédiatement, ce n'était pas un bon signe. Tout le monde resta interdit face à cette courte scène. Mei voulu prendre la parole mais partit aussitôt de la salle, D'Jock voulu la suivre mais Rocket le retint.

-Nous avons besoin de trouver un plan, nous ne pouvons pas rester deux jours ici sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Tia en se relevant de ses genoux.

Il resta muet, il n'avait rien à proposer, alors il regarda par la fenêtre, la neige avait cessé de tomber, enfin. Effectivement, il ne pouvait rien faire enfermé ici, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ici… Il vit apparaitre dans ses pensées le visage de ses parents.

-On devrait les libérer. Objecta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit D'Jock en croisant les bras. Harris saura que quelqu'un les a libérés et fera venir ses troupes ici. Nous serons dévoilés. Même si je serais heureux que Sinedd se face avoir, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire prendre.

-D'Jock a raison, continua Yuki. C'est trop dangereux, pour le moment.

-Mais quand tout sera en marche, nous pourrons aller les chercher. Rassura Micro-Ice. Tu sais nos parents nous manquent tous. Mais nous ne pouvons encore rien faire pour eux.

-Je proposais ça juste comme ça. On ne peut rien faire ici, et attendre c'est bien trop long. On entre à peine dans l'après-midi.

-J'ai une petite idée, proposa Ahito de retour, avec le sourire. Ca ne vous dit pas, une petite partie de football ?

OoO

Le ballon décolla en une fraction de seconde à peine, Clamp était derrière la machine, lui il s'était autorisé un petit moment détente, les voir jouer lui ferait le plus grand bien, il pensa à Aarch, personne n'avait de nouvelles non plus… Il essayera de le contacter après.

Micro-Ice bondit plus haut que D'Jock et envoya le ballon directement à Tia.

Les équipes étaient équilibrées, la première, celle de Micro-Ice comportait également Tia, Thran et Yuki. D'Jock, Rocket, Mei et Ahito composaient la seconde équipe vêtue de mauve.

Le petite blonde se fit tacler rapidement par Mei qui retourna le ballon vers D'Jock. Les actions s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Puis une ouverture. Micro-Ice frappa tellement fort dans le ballon qu'il disparut presque de leur champ de vision, et tout ça, sans le Souffle.

Il se remémora, le soir de leur première finale et fit presque pareil, il courut, bondit, récupéra le ballon et frappa de toute ses forces. Cette fois-ci il marqua, et contre sa cousine. Mais il devait vite retourner dans ses cages avant que Micro-Ice et son équipe ne se rebelle.

-C'était injuste ça, Ahito ! Hurla Yuki de l'autre côté du terrain. La prochaine fois je te fais mordre la poussière.

-On verra ça, cousine. La nargua-t-il.

Puis elle relança en direction de Thran. Il courut à en perdre haleine, personne ne put l'arrêter, il frappa. Ahito plongea.

-T'es bête, déclara Thran en frappant cette fois-ci dans la balle. Tu te laisses toujours avoir p'tit frère. Un partout.

Il l'aida à se relever et frappa doucement sur son épaule. Ahito sourit, pendant un moment il été redevenu son frère. Comme avant. Il relança et répliqua à son frère.

-La dernière fois que tu as marqué contre moi, tu t'en es voulu grand frère.

Il sourit encore plus, le match continua un moment avant que Clamp ne désactive l'holo-traîneur. Il indiqua qu'Adim tentait de les contacter depuis un moment maintenant. Sans prendre le temps de se changer ils coururent dans la salle commune.

L'ancienne présidente de la Ligue attendait patiemment l'arrivée des Snow Kids dans la salle. Elle devait leur demander quelque chose d'important, et cette nouvelle allait certainement les choquer profondément. Ce n'était pas facile à entendre, encore moins à dire pour elle.

-Salut les enfants, dit-elle en les voyants arriver. J'aimerais que vous soyez tous assis, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée, elle semblait être sur Akillian de part le paysage neigeux qu'on pouvait apercevoir de sa fenêtre derrière elle. Elle portait dans ses bras une fille, certainement leur enfant à elle et Aarch. Elle souriait, mais ça sonnait faux, des larmes naquirent sur ses joues.

-Aarch a été enlevé par les sbires de Harris il y a quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, personne ne le sait. De même qu'Artegor. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore… Je veux que vous les retrouviez. Je vous en supplie les Snow Kids… Retrouvez-les.

Cette fois-ci elle pleurait pour de bon, elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Les poings serrés Rocket se leva.

-Il fait partie de ma famille, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça. Adim, je vous jure d'aller le chercher moi-même sur la base de Harris s'il le faut. On va vous le ramener. De même qu'Artegor Nexus. Je vous le promets.

Elle lui sourit entre deux sanglots et le remercia. Puis l'écran s'éteint sans plus. Tous étaient bouleversés par la nouvelle annoncée. Aarch, enfermé, Ahito se recroquevilla contre lui-même. Au fond, il espérait que ce soit de même pour Jude, qu'elle était quelque part, et qu'elle attendait sagement qu'on vienne la rechercher.

Il sourit, ça sonnait également faux. Mais quand il pensait à elle, il était nostalgique, et ça le faisait sourire, contre lui.

-Putain, Aarch enfermé. Dit Micro-Ice en brisant le silence.

-Ca choque tout de même… Je veux dire, il ne se serait pas laissé faire aussi facilement, enchérit Tia. Cet homme est une armoire à glace !

Personne ne répondit, le soir commençait à tomber dehors. Mei regarda doucement le ciel turquoise virer vers le marine. C'était beau. Son holo-phone sonna, Sinedd.

-Sinedd est arrivé sur la base, dit-elle à tout le monde. Harris prévoit d'envoyer le poison sous deux jours, nous seront déjà partis, mais nous risquons de croiser un vaisseau patrouille en route…

_Fait attention à toi Sinedd, _pensa-t-elle en refermant le clapet.

-Faudrait qu'il puisse nous renseigner sur le nombre de détenus de nos rangs là-bas. Déclara Thran en se levant à son tour. Nous pourrons déjà élaborer un plan d'évasion pour eux. N'oublions pas que je suis déjà allé là-bas avec Enya, rechercher Ahito une fois.

-Les plans de la base ont changés. Répondit Enya en fermant les yeux. Tu ne pourras plus être aussi héroïque.

-Peut-être, mais nous devons savoir qui est enfermé là-bas. Rétorqua-t-il fermement.

Enya se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle sembla bouder, tout le monde avait trouvé le ton de Thran dur.

Ahito sourit, il compatie, son frère était lunatique, il passait du gars le plus sympa au plus chiant d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se demandait si c'était ça la vie…

Peut-être que ça l'était…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-J'ai faillis rater l'heure des injections.**

**-Par contre, si on injectait une grande dose, tu pourrais mourir.**

**-Néanmoins, j'ai pu retracer un itinéraire qui aurait mené Clamp, un membre du staff technique des Snow Kids non loin de l'archipel de Shiloë.**

**-Envoie une escouade sur Akillian, prend avec toi les meilleurs terroriste et ramène-moi Adim, l'ancienne présidente ici.**

**-Appelez-moi B, si vous le voulez.**

**-Même si je ne doute pas de sa crédibilité, surveillez-moi Sinedd.**

**-Comment vont mes joueurs de football ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dans ce chapitre on parle du méchant suprême, j'ai nommé : Harris. Et alors, que j'ai perdu la totalité de mes texte il y a quelques temps (mais à l'heur e où j'ai écris ce chapitre, quelques jours seulement) j'ai eus une illumination ! **

**Vous savez l'inspiration du moment qui fait que ça rajoute quelque chose d'important, mais qui pourra prolonger une fiction plus loin encore que deux saisons et en ajouter une troisième ? **

**Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? **

**Bah j'ai trouvé cette fameuse inspiration, et le personnage qui m'a inspiré va faire une brève apparition dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus, je me tais, sinon ça casse tout. **

**Juste qu'on le verra de plus en plus souvent au fil des chapitres pour débrayer sur une saison 3 probable (ce qui ma fait réviser le happy-end normalement prévu pour cette fin-ci…)**

**Deuxième illuminations, je veux des SK morts à la fin de celle-ci ! Euh, pas beaucoup hein… Mais y'en a qui ne vont plus servir à rien alors…**

**Bonne lecture ^-^**

Chapitre 3 : Compte rendu de la situation.

Une ombre se faufila à travers les couloirs blanc de la base. Le pas pressé, la personne dont on ne distinguait pas le genre avait probablement peur d'être en retard. Essoufflé, l'ombre arriva devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement après.

-J'ai faillis rater l'heure des injections, se dit-elle à elle-même.

De sa voix on pouvait conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, pas vraiment grande, ni petite. Sous ses épaisseurs de vêtements pour la camoufler on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une paire de lunette étrange à la monture bleue, un arrière gout de déjà vu.

La jeune femme se faufila entre les lits, plantes, chaises et plans de travail. A vrai dire elle travaillait ici depuis près de trois ans. Depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée en clair, elle souffla en retirant son imposante capuche de toile.

Jude respira enfin l'air frais de sa salle personnelle. La menthe et une fine odeur boisée, du sapin, comme celle de… Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, depuis quatre ans elle avait perdu espoir, plus personne ne viendrait la chercher, elle en était sur.

Puis, maintenant elle connaissait de nouvelles personnes, les Wambas, les Rykers, les Shadows, les Cyclopes, les Xenons… Pas mal de peuples dans la galaxie, depuis qu'elle devait leur injecter le multi-fluide.

Quelqu'un frappa, certainement la visite matinale d'Aarch et Artegor Nexus. Elle alla ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres –faux.

Ce n'étaient pas eux, elle déchanta, aujourd'hui c'était les injections pour les Shadows, Fumulgus entra. Depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, jamais il ne lui avait adressé la parole, il était taciturne et semblait méchant.

Elle soupira et il s'installa sur le lit. Jude partit dans le fond de la salle et ouvrit un grand placard dans lequel étaient disposées une multitude phénoménale de pochette dont le contenu brillait d'un vert dégoûtant.

Elle grimaça en prenant une pochette froide dans ses mains. Après quelques manipulations elle implanta une aiguille dans le bras du capitaine des Shadows, le liquide vert s'infiltra dans ses veines.

Il grimaça et sourit.

-Tu crois que ça peut me tuer ?

Jude sursauta, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à entendre sa voix rocailleuse. Elle remit en place ses longs cheveux bruns et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

-Bien sur que non, quelle idée ? Elle redevint sérieuse. Une dose aussi faible que celle-ci ne peut pas avoir d'incident grave, juste au bout d'une trentaine… T'en as fait que dix. Par contre, si on injectait une grande dose, tu pourrais mourir.

Un silence gêné régna un instant dans la salle. Elle secoua la pochette et reprit en s'asseyant à côté de Fumulgus.

-Ca serait le bon plan pour tuer un ennemi, mais ce qui est contraignant c'est que Balarius, sur le Cercle des Fluides serait averti. Le mieux serait un autre fluide de synthèse indétectable ! Et là, à coup sur on reprend le contrôle de la galaxie… Mais, je ne pense pas qu'un tel fluide existe réellement… Alors, peut-être sommes-nous condamnés…

-Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu me racontes, déclara Fumulgus avant que son visage ne se crispe, de même que sa main sur les draps du lit.

Il ne hurlait pas, ce n'était probablement pas dans ses habitudes de montrer sa douleur. Mais la partie de la transfusion ou le cerveau était touché était toujours très douloureuse.

Elle repensait à Ahito, ce qu'il avait du endurer lorsqu'il avait lui aussi, enduré cette injection. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air triste ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je… Je pensais à quelqu'un de précieux qui n'a rien pu faire pour moi, lorsque les sbires de Harris m'ont enlevé.

-Il devait être sacrément nul pour ne rien faire.

-Ses parents s'étaient faits enfermé au même moment… alors cette journée là, il n'était pas venu me rendre visite… Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant ! J'essaie de ne plus trop y penser, vois-tu ? Parce que c'est toujours très douloureux, même après trois ans.

-Tu dois être très attachée à cette personne, il a de la chance d'avoir une soigneuse personnelle.

-Avait, il avait de la chance…

Puis plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Elle lui signifia simplement qu'il pouvait repartir lorsque la transfusion fut terminée. Il ne la remercia pas, mais posa une main sur son épaule avant de partir.

Au fond, Fumulgus n'était pas si mauvais.

OoO

Balarius flottait joyeusement au-dessus de tous ces crétins de membres du Cercle des Fluides. Il était le maître, il avait le pouvoir, il était heureux. C'était tout ce qui lui importait désormais, et depuis un peu plus de quatre ans même.

Il savait que ces gens là n'étaient pas de son avis, certains oui, mais pas tous. Mais il s'en fichait, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, un était déjà mort à cause de protestation. Puis tout le monde trouvait que Dame Simbaï était un peu trop proche de lui.

Elle aussi devait également comploter avec Harris et les autres. Ils auraient du se méfier d'elle dès le début.

Balarius sourit en repensant à son parcourt, et dire que tous ces imbéciles avaient votés pour lui. Pourtant une partie de son cerveau lui disait de se méfier. Quelque part dans la galaxie, il ressentait l'énergie de Brim Simbra, il était encore vivant.

Mais ça, seulement lui le savait. Et tant que personne ne le recherchait, il était hors de danger. Puis avec le renouvellement de la cup, Harris pourrait à nouveau propager le multi-fluide dans la galaxie. Il serait encore le maître pendant des décennies.

En parlant de fluides, son travail était relativement simple étant donné qu'ils avaient tous été éradiqué de la surface de la planète. Et c'était tant mieux, il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à des broutilles. Le Cercle était maintenant tranquille, à vrai dire, tous ceux qui travaillaient ici ne servaient à rien.

Ils étaient tous munis maintenant d'appareils spéciaux qui leur permettait de retrouver les Pirates restant, car beaucoup avaient étés éliminés.

Mais toutes leurs recherches étaient infructueuses. C'était bien dommage, il aurait bien tué un ou deux hors la loi. L'équipe de football lui plaisait bien. Il aurait aimé les tuer ces joueurs de pacotille.

Il sourit en sentant la présence de Dame Simbaï derrière lui.

-Comment vont les recherches ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant face à elle.

-Elles restent malheureusement infructueuses… S'excusa-t-elle. Néanmoins, j'ai pu retracer un itinéraire qui aurait mené Clamp, un membre du staff technique des Snow Kids non loin de l'archipel de Shiloë. C'est une piste exploitable.

Balarius s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

-Et comment faisons-nous, une fois que nous sommes perdus au milieu de nulle part ?

-Eh bien…. Je…

-C'est une idée à exploiter tout de même. Bravo, et envoyez une équipe sur le champ. C'est un ordre ! Pesta-t-il.

Simbaï se retourna et s'empressa d'aller chercher quelques membres pour les mener sur la piste qu'elle venait de donner. Elle sourit, si seulement Balarius savait…

OoO

Il regardait tranquillement le paysage rose par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il ne s'en lassait pas depuis qu'il était le nouveau directeur de la Ligue. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment utile, il aimait ce statut.

Les règles avaient bien changées depuis le temps. C'était devenu un sport agressif, certaines fautes, parfois très violentes, étaient tolérées. Autrefois Adim aurait trouvé ça révoltant, mais elle n'était plus là ! Et c'était tant mieux.

Il était vraiment fier de lui, d'avoir fait confiance à Harris. Assez des vis-président et tout le baratin, maintenant il était le plus fort dans le siège de la Ligue.

Harrington soupira, depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il rien passé de passionnant dans la galaxie ? Il ne le savait pas, il avait entendu deux, trois rumeurs selon lesquelles il y avait eut des groupes de résistants, et même des révoltes qui s'étaient soldées par le même résultat : empoisonnement et mort des rebelles.

Tout s'était enchaîné tellement rapidement que de temps en temps il avait encore du mal à y croire. C'était comme un rêve éveillé. Et jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait lui arracher, il le tenait fermement entre ses mains.

Il repensa à Adim, une fois de plus. C'était vraiment dommage que cette femme s'intéresse à Aarch et avait des idéologies trop pacifiques. Parce qu'il l'a trouvait vraiment attirante. Quoi que, maintenant il était sur le repère de Harris, alors il pouvait bien la faire venir sur le siège de la Ligue… Ce n'était pas si loin d'Akillian.

Oui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, puis Harris n'allait pas lui dire non, il avait besoin de divertissement ces derniers jours.

Il appuya sur un bouton sur son bureau qui le mit en communication avec un pilote de vaisseau.

-Oui, monsieur ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Envoie une escouade sur Akillian, prend avec toi les meilleurs terroriste et ramène-moi Adim, l'ancienne présidente ici.

-A vos ordres, monsieur.

Il raccrocha rapidement. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien. Il sourit en repensant à la grande rousse, ses yeux perçant, ses courbes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était fou d'elle et le fait qu'elle lui résiste faisait d'elle une femme encore plus attrayante…

Il avait de bonnes idées de temps à autre, il se félicita mentalement.

OoO

La pièce était sombre, les murs étaient noirs, il n'y avait pas de lumière et il faisait nuit. L'homme soupira, il y eut de la condensation sur la fenêtre. Il regardait les étoiles.

On ne pouvait distinguer de sa silhouette que son œil bionique qui émettait une lumière jaune agaçante.

Depuis plus de dix ans tout le monde l'avait oublié, plus jamais on n'avait parlé de lui, dans un sens c'était tant mieux. Bleylock c'était trouvé un nouveau sbire, Harris. Qui était maintenant le « dirigeant suprême de la galaxie » ? Il s'y trompait fortement.

Il avait bien l'intention de le renverser, même si pour ça il devait faire ami-ami avec Sonny Blackbone. Mais ensuite, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer ce maudit Pirate également. Il voulait tout faire dans le bon ordre.

Il rit un instant, comme si il avait besoin de ce maudit Blackbone pour ça ? Le Pirate s'en chargerait et ensuite il le tuerait. Au moins il en fera, au mieux se sera. Personne ne pourra se douter de son existence. C'était le meilleur moyen de tous les renverser.

Il rit, son rire démoniaque ne l'avait jamais quitté. Depuis le temps qu'il était dans l'ombre, enfin il allait retrouver son honneur et un nom parmi tous les grands de la galaxie, de cette foutue galaxie.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et s'allongea un instant. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour tout se passerait aussi bien pour lui. Puis résister à l'explosion qui avait secoué à l'époque la Technoïde avait été également un grand coup de chance.

Heureusement que peu de temps avant, Maddox l'avait mit sur une mission sans importance. Certes pendant quelques semaines il avait erré à se demander ce qu'il deviendrait. Puis, dirigeant de la galaxie ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

Cependant il hésitait… Devait-il entrer en contact avec Harris et lui planter un couteau dans le dos ?

Il y réfléchissait encore…

OoO

Harris était heureux, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier son état mental actuel. Tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes, et tous les matins en se levant il se disait qu'il n'avait pas de chance, mais juste un immense talent.

Les avoir tous manipulé tels des pantins et avoir été sacré plus grands mercenaire de la galaxie part les révolutionnaires –qu'il avait tué, ou fait tué. Ce qu'il avait aimé prendre le pouvoir. Comme si il avait pu le toucher du bout des doigts.

Il était diabolique, mais tout le monde était passé par-là. Lui aussi, il avait vécu la grande guerre des fluides, et ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, personne n'y avait survécu.

Certes il avait été recueilli par la Technoïde et pour les remercier avait fait exploser la firme. Mais ce qu'il en était fier, maintenant tous les peuples, toutes les planètes étaient à ses pieds.

Tout le monde saurait ce que c'est que la souffrance. Ces petits jeunots n'en savaient rien, et il avait la ferme intention de leur faire comprendre. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas grandir, murir, s'ils ne passaient pas par cette case là.

En réalité il se définissait comme étant le sauveur de la galaxie, ils grandiraient tous.

Il repensait encore aux morts pour cette fichue guerre, ils n'avaient plus de nom maintenant, tous disparut. Et ces petits cons de joueurs de football se faisaient des millions en tapant dans une balle ? C'était quoi cette injustice là ?

Alors il avait voulu rectifier le tir, comme on disait.

Ce qu'il était fier de lui. Il croisa ses jambes sur son bureau tout en souriant niaisement.

Après tout, c'était son rôle à lui de leur faire connaître ça, la douleur, la souffrance, la perte, la mort… C'était quelque chose qui faisait grandir intérieurement, alors ils devaient tous savoir. Même si après personne ne s'en remettait réellement. Il pensa notamment au petit Sinedd qui avait perdu ses parents, tout comme lui.

Ils étaient tellement semblables, incapables d'aimer ou de respirer près des autres sans les haïr. Et même si un jour le jeune homme avait une once de gentillesse elle disparaitrait rapidement. Un sourire prononcé marqua son visage.

Sinedd était tellement taciturne, doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait et compétant qu'il ne pouvait presque plus se passer de lui. Mieux encore que Balarius et Harrington, il était son bras droit. Grâce à lui il pourrait se sortir de toutes les situations.

La mort, la souffrance, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. D'ailleurs il avait même fait enfermé tous ceux qui étaient parents dans la galaxie, juste pour être sur que les jeunes comprennent ce que c'était que de perdre leur parents.

Bon, il avait échoué dans certains cas, les orphelins et tout ça. Mais il avait injecté le poison, ils avaient perdus leurs amis, ce qu'ils disaient faire partie de leur famille de cœur. Foutaises ! De toute façon, on meurt seul !

La douleur, il n'y avait que ça de vrai comme sentiment. De toute façon tout rejoint la haine. L'amitié engendre la haine, la jalousie et plus encore, l'amour.

C'était le sentiment le plus fort qui existait, mais il faisait autant souffrir qu'il rendait heureux, il rendait fou et aussi haineux, et c'était beau ça. Il appréciait beaucoup les personnes qui aimaient, parce qu'elles souffraient encore plus que les autres.

Il n'y avait pas de plus beau tableau que lorsqu'il tuait une femme, un homme, l'un des deux qui était marié. Ou très amoureux. Que c'était guimauve l'amour. Mais la souffrance était inégalable. D'ailleurs, la souffrance mentale était tout le temps plus forte que la souffrance physique. C'était certain.

Sauf dans certains cas, il repensa à Sinedd, pour le faire souffrir, il n'y avait que la torture de bon. Car ce gars là ne connaissait pas le sens des mots respect, sentiments et tout ce qui allait avec. Ce gosse-là était un bon, comme il le lui répétait tout le temps.

Tellement cynique et imperturbable… C'était le maillon fort, si un jour il devait remettre les rênes à quelqu'un, ça serait lui. Sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Son holo-phone sonna, il le prit et répondit rapidement, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la personne qui l'appelait.

-Ah, Harris… Déclara une voix caverneuse.

-Que… Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix le faisait fléchir, elle était tellement rauque, gutturale et sombre que pendant l'espace d'un moment il avait prit peur. Et il était bien le seul homme à lui avoir fait cet effet, mais rapidement il s'était ressaisit.

-Je n'ai pas de nom. Je n'en ai plus. Appelez-moi B, si vous le voulez. Je voudrais vous demander un petit service.

-Lequel ? Demanda Harris maintenant plus confiant en lui.

-Sachez seulement que je suis un homme de confiance, Harris. Et qu'en moins d'une seconde je pourrais vous faire basculer, tomber et vous réduire en cendres. Mais je n'en ferais rien.

-Que voulez-vous alors ?

-Je veux redonner un nom à ma personne, vous êtes quelqu'un de puissant et j'aime la puissance. Je serais votre meilleur allié, faites-moi confiance et dans quelques semaines vous n'aurez plus de traîtres dans vos rangs, parce qu'il y en a plus que ce que vous pouvez penser.

Harris se tut, bien sur que de temps en temps il doutait de la sincérité de chacun, il lui était même arrivé de penser que certains étaient des taupes infiltrées.

-Je peux bien vous croire, de toute façon vous ne pouvez rien tenter contre moi… Très bien… j'ai une première mission pour vous. Histoire de juger vos capacités. Même si je ne doute pas de sa crédibilité, surveillez-moi Sinedd.

-Très bien, répondit l'autre.

On pouvait clairement deviner un sourire sur le visage de l'interlocuteur. Maintenant il tenait Harris dans ses filets, dans peu de temps il pourrait le renverser et devenir à son tour maître de la galaxie. Mais bon, l'univers était tellement vaste, la galaxie n'était pas suffisant.

Harris coupa net la conversation avec cet homme, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux de le contacter ainsi, puis Sinedd était tout le temps sur le repère ou Akillian, ou encore d'autres planètes sans importances, pour injecter le poison.

Il avait en lui une confiance aveugle. Sinedd était vraiment quelqu'un de confiance.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Harris regarda l'heure, pas de doute, c'étaient Aarch et Nexus. Il leur permit d'entrer après quelques secondes et les deux hommes se tinrent droit devant le bureau de leur « commandant ».

-Aarch, Nexus ! Comment vont mes joueurs de football ? Demanda Harris tout sourire.

-Bien, commença Aarch de façon diplomatique. Les Cyclopes réagissent beaucoup mieux au multi-fluide. Ils deviennent de plus en plus compétant. Le travail et la rigueur font parti désormais de leur vocabulaire, ils sont vraiment performants.

-Je suis bien heureux de le savoir.

Il se tourna lentement vers Artegor, retirant ses jambes de son bureau et prit un air pincé, sérieux. Il aimait parler à ce dernier, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire et Harris aimait le remettre en place. Et il devenait un aussi doux qu'un agneau.

-Et vous Nexus, comment vos mes Shadows ?

-Très bien, ils ont toujours eus un très bon niveau, même si le multi-fluide n'égale en rien le Smog.

-Le Smog n'est plus Nexus ! Hurla Harris, fier de savoir que l'entraîneur aurait eut une réplique de ce genre là.

-Je le sais, mais jamais ils ne seront aussi bons joueurs que lorsqu'ils l'avaient.

-Je m'en contre fiche ! Vous n'êtes plus rien Nexus, même pas le coach de mes chers Shadows. Vous êtes une poussière, plus bas qu'à terre, plus bas que tout.

-Je… Oui, maître. Capitula Artegor en sentant Aarch le frapper doucement dans le dos.

C'était ce moment là que Harris préférait, Artegor Nexus n'était rien face à lui et il aimait le savoir et l'entendre de sa bouche. C'était presque jouissif. Il avait été le plus dur à faire plier et maintenant il était à ses pieds et rampait comme un vulgaire vermisseau.

Artegor lui bouillonnait, le jour ou il pourrait lui foutre un poing, il le ferait de façon magistrale, intérieurement il savait que ce jour allait arriver très rapidement. Juste une intuition de Shadows qui se trompaient rarement sur les pronostiques.

Après quelques minutes Harris les fit disposer, les deux amis partirent de la salle dans les couloirs, rejoindre leur chambre. Artegor attendit d'être assez loin pour se défouler contre un mur, ou un robot, peu importait ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Aarch au début le retenait, puis lorsqu'Artegor avait bousillé un robot il avait récupéré les pièces pour tenter de fabriquer un holo-phone, il avait déjà vu Clamp en bidouiller un, un jour. Ca ne devait pas être si difficile au fond. Puis à force d'acharnement il avait réussit, il pouvait même brouiller les communications.

Il avait même réussit à créer un brouilleur pour la caméra qui les filmait dans leur chambre personnelle. Ainsi, ils étaient libres de mouvement sans même que Harris ne s'en doute une seule seconde. C'était ça le pouvoir.

Artegor avait prit la peine de faire des plans pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas, chaque jour, depuis l'invention d'Aarch, ils exploraient un peu plus l'immense repère de Harris. Sachant que ça serait bien utile à quelqu'un dans la galaxie.

La nuit tomba rapidement, encore une fois ils sortirent de leur petite chambre, Aarch brouillant la caméra.

Son autre lui souffla une énième fois dans son sommeil un prénom particulier.

-Norata…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Dans l'espoir fou qu'un jour nous pourrons renverser Harris. C'est là, que je puise la force de continuer.**

**-Alpha 15 et Iota 13. Sonny, écoute, il est temps d'oublier tes rancœurs et de te faire pardonner tes erreurs.**

**-E5, ils sont encore sur la base de Harris. Je veux dire ils pourront nous fournir une partie des plans, ils ont vécus les changements là-bas !**

**-Putain Ben', t'es tout pâle ! T'as encore eus un malaise ?**

**-Artie, mon vieux… On a de bonnes nouvelles ! Nous allons avoir une partie des plans de la base de Harris, Aarch et le vieux Nexus sont là-bas puis nous nous rendons demain soir sur Alpha 15 et Iota 13. En plus de ça, Ace à fait un boulot de malade, les brouilleurs sont prêts, dès que tu reviens ici dis-le, qu'on brouille les puces.**

**-Alors boss, besoin de moi ?**

**-Les Pirates vont rejoindre la compétition du Galactik Football Cup ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Après les méchants, les gentils, bien évidemment. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Puis, nous allons attaquer un moment important de la fiction qui pourrait bien tout faire basculer. Parce que je sais comment ils deviennent ainsi, mais je ne sais pas encore comment les faire revenir… Alors, compliqué tout ça.**

**Mais on verra au fil de la fiction, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bref, ce point important est comme le titre l'indique : le début d'un non-contrôle. Non-contrôle qui va perturber deux de nos chers Pirates : Bennett et Enya. Parce que s'il ne leur arrive rien, ce n'est pas drôle.**

**Et (je spoil) deux Pirates de moins dans les rangs, c'est très difficile, mais aussi très intriguant.**

**Voilà, je ne dirais rien de plus mis à part, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Début d'un non-contrôle.

Sonny mâchouillait son crayon tout en se prenant la tête. Réfléchir à un plan inlassablement était une torture mentale qu'il s'infligeait tous les jours. Ca le fatigué, il était las de ne rien trouver d'intéressant, ni d'exploitable.

Il se creusait les méninges, tout comme Corso, alors que Artie et Charley étaient partis et que Bennett et Ace travaillaient sans relâche sur les puces que les Snow Kids avaient d'implantés en eux.

Il ne trouvait pas de solution, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'y réfléchir. Quatre ans à y penser, à n'avoir que ça en tête : comment faire tomber Harris sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et sans se faire avoir ?

Autant dire qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'était presque impossible.

Presque parce que la cup approchait à grand pas et le loup sortirait forcément de sa tanière. Ca c'était indéniable. Mais, lorsqu'il avait un bon plan en tête il lui fallait un Pirate inconnu, or ils étaient tous connus ou morts. Il y avait eut de grandes pertes dans les rangs des Pirates. Surtout à cause des maladies, mais aussi des excursions suicide qu'il leur faisait faire dans la galaxie. Donc, pas de Pirate inconnu, et personne n'était assez fou pour s'engager.

Lorsqu'il trouvait un autre plan relativement bon, il lui manquait les plans de la base d'Harris. A croire qu'il allait vraiment le rendre fou.

Sa femme, la mère de D'Jock, était une femme vraiment brillante, intelligente et perspicace. Elle aurait trouvé une solution en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Malheureusement, lui n'avait pas cette capacité.

Bien qu'il eut trouvé le remède du méta-fluide. Et ça, c'était uniquement lui qui l'avait trouvé, avec une participation de Bennett et Enya sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits prélevé le méta-fluide avec l'aide de Clamp.

Hey ! Peut-être que le petit informaticien pourrait également l'aider à trouver une idée ! Parce que là, il se creusait les méninges et rien ne fonctionnait !

C'était d'un agaçant !

Il claqua son crayon sur son bureau et grogna de mécontentement. Ce n'était pas possible, quatre ans à se creuser la tête tout ça pour en être toujours au même point, les deux robots de Thran chargés de méta-fluide, Brim Simbra vivant et il lui manquait les plans de la base et quelqu'un à infiltrer ! Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible d'en revenir toujours au même point !

-Corso, ça avance ? Demanda-t-il fatigué, en se frottant le visage.

-Naaaan, répondit celui-ci tout autant agacé et crevé. Bordel, Sonny… Je rame, je ne trouve rien de bien.

L'homme à l'œil bionique bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se retourna vers le chef des Pirates. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête, pour lui aussi c'était la même musique, des plans ou un Pirate inconnu à faire infiltrer. Pourtant, il faudrait bien commencer par quelque part.

Ils avaient hâte qu'Enya revienne, elle était toujours inconnue par Harris, personne ne soupçonnait son existence et elle n'était pas fichée comme étant Pirate. Encore une fois c'était elle la femme de la situation. Corso et Sonny le savaient parfaitement.

-Je m'y remets. Déclara Corso en tapotant de nouveau sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

-Je ne sais pas où tu puises le courage, le félicita Sonny, la mine défaitiste.

-Dans l'espoir fou qu'un jour nous pourrons renverser Harris. C'est là, que je puise la force de continuer. Répondit-il naturellement.

Sonny sourit, dans toutes les situations Corso avait su rester optimiste, cette réplique en était encore une magnifique preuve.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes muets, ils voyaient Bennett et Ace faire des allers-retours sans arrêts dans toute la base sur Shiloë. Ces deux là ne manquaient pas de courage, toujours à marcher, travailler et calculer sans relâche. Sonny espérait que bientôt ils pourraient trouver de quoi brouiller les puces, sinon les Snow Kids ne pourraient pas encore revenir sur Shiloë.

Il pensa à sa femme l'instant de rien, ce que D'Jock pouvait lui ressembler tout de même, physiquement. Bien qu'il ait quelques traits. Mais il était également un être touchant pour qui amour rimait souvent avec toujours. Il se souvenait encore du jour ou Mei était partie pour rejoindre les Shadows, ce n'était même pas une rupture que déjà il n'existait plus.

Sonny était bien la preuve qu'on pouvait survivre de ça. Même si de temps en temps il culpabilisait encore : il avait tué sa femme, la mère de son enfant… C'était entièrement sa faute.

Mais D'Jock, en plus d'être quelqu'un de très attachant avec son caractère, buté, effronté, un peu grosse-tête puis il fonçait avant de réfléchir. Un énergumène qui plaisait tout de même. Tout comme son père, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser.

Mais quand il le regardait dans les yeux, c'étaient ceux de sa femme, il n'y avait vraiment pas photo ! Il aimait tellement son fils qu'il aurait pu sauver quinze fois la galaxie rien que pour le voir sourire. Il serait allé rechercher Mei à l'autre bout de l'univers pour le rendre heureux. C'était son enfant, son bien le plus précieux.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

-J'ai une idée ! Hurla tout à coup Corso, presque hors de lui en frappant sur son clavier.

-Corso, la prochaine fois que tu hurles, préviens. J'ai faillis faire un arrêt…

-Pardon, j'ai oublié que tu approchais de la cinquantaine…

Sonny soupira, avec le temps, son collègue devenait de pire en pire, bien qu'il aimait leur relation, Corso prenait de plus en plus d'aise avec son supérieur. De temps en temps c'était drôle et touchant, mais lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur ça devenait rapidement lassant et stupide.

-Je t'écoute.

-Alph…

-Hors de question ! Hurla Sonny hors de lui. Je ne veux pas leur demander de l'aide ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais c'est… Non, Corso… On ne peut pas.

-Alpha 15 et Iota 13, finit l'autre en fermant les yeux. Sonny, écoute, il est temps d'oublier tes rancœurs et de te faire pardonner tes erreurs.

-Mais ils croient que je l'ai tuée ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! Tu le sais toi ?

-Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant reste à les persuader eux… Ca ne sera pas facile… Je le sais, mais il faut tout tenter…

Sonny se perdit dans ses pensées… Après autant de temps, il ne les avait pas revus, ils habitaient sur l'archipel Alpha 15. Une vingtaine d'année au moins qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Puis il avait été choqué d'entendre le nom de cet archipel là.

Alpha 15 et Iota 13 étaient deux anciens archipels des Pirates sous l'ordre de Magnus Blake. Dès son arrivée, Alpha 15 s'était retiré, les deux archipels étant très proches, au fil du temps c'était Iota 13 qui était parti à son tour.

Sonny savait que ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il tente de les conquérir. Ce n'était pas un jeu d'enfant, c'était une véritable partie de poker. Il devrait jouer de son charisme et de son élocution pour les faire rejoindre sa cause. La cause de milliers de gens dans la galaxie… Pourraient-ils le comprendre ?

-Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, continua Corso, voyant que Sonny était ailleurs. Ils ont une bonne position quant à la base de Harris, et pas vraiment loin du Cercle des Fluides. C'est un bon avantage, puis aucun registre ne donne leurs coordonnées.

-Corso, inutile de parler de ça avec moi… Quand j'entends Alpha 15 je repense à eux, je repense à…

-Elle ? Tu y penses tous les jours. Ne fait pas comme si c'était un sujet enterré dans ton esprit depuis trente ans. Tu ne peux plus faire semblant désormais.

Corso respira, comme il le faisait avant de poser un ultimatum, chose qu'il fit.

-Sois tu fais passer ton orgueil avant et tu fais mourir des milliers de personnes… Soit tu acceptes de les reconquérir et tu sauves la galaxie entière !

-Je le sais tout ça, je veux juste… Je sais que je vais les voir, je sais qu'ils vont me le reprocher et je m'en veux un peu plus tous les jours depuis qu'elle n'est plus là… Je ne pense pas être prêt pour les affronter.

-Tu ne seras pas seul, tu le sais parfaitement Sonny.

-Je le sais… Mais…

-Pas de mais, Sonny. Alpha 15 et Iota 13 est une bonne stratégie !

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Bennett passant par là, les bras chargés de pièces détachées. Ils sont bine placés et puis réfléchis bien, avant nous étions plus de deux milles Pirates. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée. Avec eux nous serons près de cinq mille ! C'est un avantage indéniable.

Sonny réfléchit un instant, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord, mais pourrait-il surmonter ses peurs ? Les revoir, leur faire face, entendre les médisances et encore et toujours culpabiliser un peu plus ? Certes il était un homme fort, mais là, Bennett et Corso en demandaient peut-être un peu trop.

-Et puis, j'ai aussi pensé à autre chose, avoua Bennett la mine sérieuse. E5, ils sont encore sur la base de Harris. Je veux dire ils pourront nous fournir une partie des plans, ils ont vécus les changements là-bas !

-Je ne sais pas, ils sont tellement jeunes et n'ont pas l'expérience du terrain…

-Au contraire, rétorqua Corso. Ca fait quatre ans qu'ils vivent… qu'ils survivent sur la base de Harris, ils doivent parfaitement connaitre le terrain, avoir fait des plans et connaitre même des passages secret ! C'est également exploitable !

Au bout de quelques minutes de négociations Sonny craqua, à croire qu'il n'était plus bon à rien lorsqu'on touchait à ses sentiments personnels. Son fils, sa femme… C'était quelque chose de trop précieux, de trop mortel lorsqu'on y touchait un peu trop.

-Ok, Bennett, où en es-tu avec le brouilleur ?

-Presque finit, Sonny. Que quelques réglages.

-Très bien, contacte Artie pour lui dire que c'est ok pour le retour. Puis entre en contact avec E5 pour avoir des plans et les infiltrer le plus possible ! Corso, tu te charges d'Alpha 15, je prends Iota 13. Au boulot !

Bennett et Corso eurent un sourire, un franc, sur le visage. Ca faisait un bien fou de voir Sonny comme avant, comme lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un à sauver. La galaxie, son fils, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandés à la Technoïde qui leur en avait fait bavé. C'était, comme avant, lorsque tout allait bien.

Bennett repartit dans les couloirs avec ce sourire, il regarda sa montre : dix heures et trois minutes. Sourire qu'il perdit rapidement.

Flou.

Sombre, mais clair…

Brumeux.

Très flou, et douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur.

Noir, plus rien.

Puis…

La lumière de nouveau.

En se relevant il regarda sa montre : dix heures et quatre minutes. Une minute d'inconscience pendant laquelle il avait pu faire n'importe quoi. Mais le fait de s'être relevé lui informa que cette fois-ci encore, ce n'était qu'un malaise sans gravité. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Avec peine il retrouva la fonction marché et il tituba dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans la chambre où se trouvait Ace.

-Putain Ben', t'es tout pâle ! T'as encore eus un malaise ? S'inquiéta le jeune Pirate en se levant.

-Ouais, ouais… T'inquiète, je suis debout.

-Ouais mais la fois passée, t'as failli étouffer Artie dans son sommeil… Putain, je t'assure t'as l'air de plus en plus mal en point. Tu devrais en parler à Corso, Sonny ou aller voir quelqu'un.

-C'EST BON ! Je vais bien, assura Bennett en hurlant. Je… pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour rien.

-Tu d'viens même agressif, marmonna Ace en reprenant ses retouches sur le brouilleur de puces.

Le blond s'allongea dans le lit de Charley qui était momentanément absent et fouilla dans des papiers pour trouver le numéro d'un des deux Pirates restant de l'équipe E5 : Enzel ou Denis… Enzel ne donna rien.

_Comme pour changer, tiens. _Songea Bennett.

Et lorsqu'il tenta d'appeler Denis, immédiatement il prit la conversation. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était Bennett à l'holo-phone, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour la petite équipe E5…

-Vous avez quelque chose à nous demander ?

-Les plans de la base, tous ceux que tu peux faire, avoir et compagnie.

-Ok, je tenterais de trouver Aarch et mister Nexus, je t'envois le tout. Putain, Ben', ici c'est l'enfer ! Y'a des morts partout, on est torturé quasiment pour un rien et… Faudrait qu'on revienne !

-On a besoin de vous sur place, désolée Denis… Je ne peux rien faire pour toi de ma petite place.

-Ok, bah je t'envois le tout alors, on fait comme ça… Et pense à voir un médecin, t'es tout pâle.

-Thanks, remercia Bennett avant de raccrocher, voilà. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il se laissa tomber une fois de plus dans le lit et ferma les yeux, il était mort de fatigue et sentait bien que quelque chose semblait s'emparer de sa raison peu à peu. Il devenait fou, c'était la seule solution possible. Depuis qu'il faisait des choses étranges, comme tenter de tuer Artie à plusieurs reprises, dévoiler les coordonnées de Shiloë, discuter les ordres de Sonny… Il avait même faillit fuir une fois, Artie l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

-Réveille-toi Bennett… Souffla une voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda sa montre : Onze heures ! Il se leva d'un bond, remercia Ace avant de courir à fond dans les couloirs, il devait dire à Sonny qu'il aurait une petite partie des plans, et que Enzel et Denis étaient les derniers survivants des cinq Pirates de l'équipe E5.

Puis il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur l'avancée d'Alpha 15 et Iota 13. Entre deux il y pensa : il avait oublié d'appeler Artie… Tant pis, il trouverait bien un prétexte, non ? Il arrêta de courir en arrivant dans la grande salle commune.

-Nous avons une partie des plans pour l'infiltration. Enzel et Denis sont les derniers survivants et je n'ai pas encore contacté Artie, je le fais… après que vous m'ayez dit si c'est ok pour les archipels.

-Je ne les ai pas encore eus en relation, répondit Corso.

-De même… Ah ! Ils répondent enfin ! S'enthousiasma Sonny.

Il passa près d'une demi-heure à leur parler, lorsqu'il raccrocha ce fut au tour de Corso d'être en communication. Bennett ne perdit pas son temps et composa le numéro d'Artie qui répondit instantanément.

-Ouais Ben' ?

-Alpha 15 ok, dit Corso. Rendez-vous demain soir.

-Iota 13 également, nous devons nous y rendre demain soir également.

Bennett sourit, ils étaient d'accord pour les recevoir, maintenant ne restait qu'à les persuader de les rejoindre, ce qui serait un peu plus compliqué qu'un simple coup de téléphone, et également savoir qui irait où et avec qui. C'était à Sonny de savoir.

-Artie, mon vieux… On a de bonnes nouvelles ! Nous allons avoir une partie des plans de la base de Harris, Aarch et le vieux Nexus sont là-bas puis nous nous rendons demain soir sur Alpha 15 et Iota 13. En plus de ça, Ace à fait un boulot de malade, les brouilleurs sont prêts, dès que tu reviens ici dis-le, qu'on brouille les puces.

-Je démarre là, avec Clamp, les Snow Kids et Enya. Tout va très bien, met en route les brouilleurs ! Aller, à demain mon pote.

Bennett souffla, il était content. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, une force incroyable qui aurait pu lui faire soulever des montagnes sans l'aide de personne. Il était tellement joyeux qu'il contamina Corso et Ace qui venait tout juste de mettre en route les brouilleurs.

Sonny lui semblait pessimiste, il devait faire un choix pour Alpha 15 et Iota 13. Il ne voulait pas aller là-bas, mais pour eux c'était une raison de plus qu'il fuyait, alors il devait s'y rendre. Mais était-il vraiment prêt pour les revoir ? Après tout ce temps passé sans même y repenser ? Il ne le savait pas, et à priori tout le monde attendait ses instructions.

-Très bien, les Snow Kids viendront avec nous, ça sera un moyen de pression supplémentaire… Corso, tu iras sur Iota 13. Quant à moi… Je me rendrais sur Alpha 15.

-Mais Sonny ! Tu es sur que tu es prêt pour les revoir ? Demanda Corso désabusé.

-Je ne le sais pas, mais je ne veux pas fuir. Je ne suis pas lâche. Désormais j'ai des responsabilités.

Un long silence se fit alors qu'il notait sur papiers les « équipes » qu'il formait pour se rendre sur les archipels. Puis un bruit, un claquement, une porte qui coulisse et une voix suave qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.

-Alors boss, besoin de moi ? Demanda l'inconnu dans l'ombre des couloirs.

-Stevens ! Comme ça faisait longtemps. Comment te portes-tu fiston ?

-Pas trop bien à vrai dire… La maladie me ronge, je souffre et… autant vous le dire immédiatement avant que vous ne l'appreniez de quelqu'un d'autre : je suis probablement condamné.

Lourde, l'atmosphère était pesante, insoutenable. Stevens, mourant ? C'étaient deux mots qui n'allaient pas ensemble. C'était juste impossible ! Lui, le gamin que Sonny avait recueillit pendant la guerre des fluides, qui avait perdu ses deux frères, ses parents ? Toute sa famille ! Mourant… Sonny ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

-Ok, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Déclara Sonny. Viens ici que je te serre dans mes bras.

Le blond s'exécuta tout en retirant ses habituelles lunettes, révélant ainsi d'incroyables yeux argentés.

-Tu sais, y'a peut-être un antidote, mais comme ce n'est pas sur. Je ne veux pas vous faire espérer.

Il serra le chef des Pirates dans ses bras, comme un enfant qui retrouvait son père à son retour du champ de bataille. Oui, Stevens était un peu comme ça avec Sonny. C'était un peu son père, celui qui l'avait accueillit sans rien lui demander.

Dès tout petit, Sonny avait essayé de lui faire faire des choses que tous ses Pirates avaient su faire à son âge, mais autant dire qu'il n'était pas doué en piratage, ni en soudure, ni en électricité. Par contre, lorsqu'à son noël il lui offrit un ballon de football, ce fut une autre histoire : les Pirates auraient une équipe plus tard.

_-Je serais capitaine, hein ? Avait demandé le petit Stevens._

_-Bien évidemment, avait répondu Sonny en ébouriffant ses cheveux blés._

Et il n'avait pas dérogé à sa promesse, maintenant il était le capitaine de la magnifique équipe des Pirates. Sonny réalisa qu'il avait rêvé et que le jeune homme parlait depuis un petit moment aux autres, mais un fragment de phrase retint son attention, il faillit même s'étrangler.

-Les Pirates vont rejoindre la compétition du Galactik Football Cup !

-Quoi ! Hurla Sonny. Je veux des explications.

-Je n'attendais que ton avis, boss. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous y allons, on joue, on leur file les coordonnées de Shiloë, il croit vous avoir tué, vous êtes invisibles et hop ! Il ne pense plus à vous et vous le prenez par surprise. Understand* ?

-Je… Hors de question, refusa Sonny, catégorique. Tu risques ta vie Stevens !

-Je suis mourant, je n'ai rien à perdre.

-Tu as ton équipe à perdre ! Ajouta Sonny.

-Tous les remplaçant sont morts, c'est bientôt la fin pour quelques joueurs… Sonny, laisse-nous jouer encore une fois avant de partir, please.

-Je…

Sonny ferma les yeux. Certes il avait toujours accepté les dernières volontés de ses victimes sans rechigner, mais la c'était Stevens –un peu son fils- pas une victime. Et sa dernière volonté était de faire ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout : jouer au football avec son équipe, peut-être arracher une victoire et partir avec le sourire, et ne rien regretter.

-C'est déjà tout vu avec Mister Nexus, vous irez sur l'archipel des Shadows. Nous avons même les plans du Genèse Stadium s'il le faut ! Tu sais qu'il est déserté pour les matchs de football ? Ils se passent tous sur la base de Harris. Mais là n'est pas la question… Peut-on jouer la compét', boss ?

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un duel de regard le chef des Pirates céda. Stevens attendrait ici qu'Artie ne revienne avec Enya et Charley pour leur dire au revoir, une dernière fois. Puis également revoir Tia. Il l'aimait bien cette petite là.

Stevens sourit, il était heureux. Ca se voyait malgré son visage creusé, tuméfié, et fatigué. Son sourire s'élargie. Ainsi il allait encore être une star, une star éternelle ? Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meurt.

C'était ce qu'il souhaitait de plus au monde. Même s'il aurait bien voulu rencontrer quelqu'un et fonder une famille… Mais il avait tout de même eus une magnifique vie si on oubliait la tragédie de son enfance. Une très belle vie. Une vie de Pirate, de mercenaire, de hors-la-loi. Mais ce qu'il avait aimé, il avait été un bon vivant et ne regrettait rien.

C'était certainement ça le plus beau dans la vie, mourir sans ne rien regretter.

OoO

Understand* ? : Compris ? (Bon, c'est juste au cas où, je sais que c'est un mot qu'on apprend à l'école, mais ne sait on jamais… Exemple, moi je ne le connaissais pas avant… un mois peut-être. Vive les fictions en anglais)

OoO

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Comment te sens-tu, Ahi ?**

**-Nous arrivons en vue de l'archipel de Shiloë, veuillez bouler vos ceintures.**

**-J'aimerais que vous oubliez un peu le statut de joueur de football, désormais vous êtes des Pirates. **

**-Très bien, commença Artie, je vais me charger d'enlever vos puces maintenant.**

**-Voilà, puces brouillées. J'aimerais aussi qu'on puisse retirer celles des Elektras, des Wambas et des Lightnings.**

**-Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es brûlant de température.**

**-Réconcilies-toi avec ton frère, veux-tu ?**

**-Pas envie.**

**-Il faut rendre à ce Harris la monnaie de sa pièce !**

**-Tu serais un ennemi redoutable, Ahi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, rien que de voir ce chapitre là, le 5, avec pour titre le défilé, en référence à la chanson « Le défilé » de Vegastar j'ai retrouvé cette envie d'écrire, enfin. **

**C'est donc avec joie et bonne humeur que je vous annonce que, peut-être j'ai perdu tout mes textes, mais ce que je suis heureuse d'écrire tout de nouveau.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5 : Le défilé.

Les étoiles défilaient à une allure folle devant leurs yeux ébahis. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient sur Shiloë tout en connaissant les coordonnées de l'archipel inconnu. Ahito regardait le paysage défiler à une allure folle. Alors c'était maintenant que ça commençait, le mouvement révolutionnaire ? C'était maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière.

Il soupira. Une main se posa sur les siennes. Lentement il se retourna pour faire face à Tia, elle avait un beau sourire sur les lèvres. C'était vrai, qu'elle était plutôt jolie au fond. Il sourit à son tour.

-Comment te sens-tu, Ahi ?

-Aujourd'hui, relativement bien, je pense.

-A elle ?

-A la rébellion. Et… a elle aussi, à vrai dire. Il faut qu'on se batte, au nom de ceux qui sont morts. Ils ne doivent pas l'être en vain. Jude, tes parents, Simbra… Tout le monde. Des centaines de personnes, Tia.

Elle ferma les yeux, depuis leur mort, c'était le premier à lui parler de ses parents. Quatre ans déjà qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

-Tu penses, de temps en temps à tout ce que tu as perdu ?

-Tout le temps, confia-t-elle.

-Moi, ça me tue, Tia. Ca me rend malade.

Il replaça ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et alluma, la jeune blonde s'assit à côté de lui et prit une oreillette. Il sifflota l'air.

_Do you think about,_

_Everything you been through?_

_You never thought you'd so depressed_

_Are you wondering_

_Is it life or death? _

_Do you think that there's no one like you?_

La petit blonde sourit, Ahito c'était trop mit en tête cette histoire de révolution, même les musiques qu'il avait dans les oreilles en parlaient sans cesse. Néanmoins elle regarda autour d'elle d'un œil critique.

Son histoire avec Rocket, le parfait amour, l'arrivée de Stevens dans ses pensées, c'était un risque… Etait-ce ça la vie ? Ses parents morts alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandés, le combat qui s'avançait pas à pas… Etait-ce ça la mort ?

-Nous arrivons en vue de l'archipel de Shiloë, veuillez bouler vos ceintures. Précisa Artie. L'atterrissage risque de secouer.

-Mon pote, tu déchires tout ! Assura Micro-Ice à côté de lui, fermant sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Je le sais Micro-Ice, pour ça que Sonny m'a embauché dans les Pirates. Et maintenant, vous allez tous en devenir, ça c'est cool.

-Ouais, bah j'espère ne plus avoir à faire la vaisselle…

Artie rie bon cœur alors que l'appareil amorçait sa descente sur l'archipel. C'était toujours aussi… désert. Mais ce qui les choqua davantage était le fait que les marchants ordinaires avaient désertés les stands de vente habituels.

-C'est normal, ça Artie ? Demanda une fois de plus le cadet.

-Oui, avant nous étions plus de mille Pirates, maintenant nous sommes moins d'une centaine sur cet archipel là. Effectif réduit.

-Pas cool.

Artie approuva en éteignant le vaisseau, avec Charley ils revinrent à l'arrière alors que les Snow Kids prenaient avec eux leurs affaires pas vraiment imposantes. Artie signifia qu'ils allaient être déchargés après, Sonny les attendait à l'intérieur.

D'Jock ouvrit la marche, il avait tellement hâte de revoir son père, son pas s'accéléra encore, Micro-Ice posa une main sur son épaule en lui précisant de ne pas être trop pressé, Mei lui sourit.

Ahito alluma une cigarette, il ferma les yeux en aspirant une première bouffée de tabac. Enya était excité comme une puce à l'idée de tous les retrouver. Artie s'inquiétait pour Bennett, avait-il fait un malaise depuis son départ ? Puis, il avait noté le même comportement chez la jeune Pirate. Peut-être avaient-ils quelque chose de lié en eux ?

Le cadet des jumeaux éteint son baladeur et continua à marcher, rejoignant les autres. Rocket posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. C'était bizarre, pour une fois il se sentait soutenu, pas comme lors de leur seconde cup ou son frère avait perdu tout espoir en lui. C'était fort, il se sentait transporté, comme si tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur ses épaules.

Bien entendu, il savait que de sa petite place il ne pourrait rien faire de bien particulier, néanmoins il savait qu'il aiderait à la tâche, et c'était bien ça le plus important au fond, non ? Les mains dans les poches, il continua d'avancer, bientôt on allait lui enlever la puce qu'il avait dans son cou et il serait enfin libre. Il écrasa son mégot avant d'entrer dans le repère.

Immédiatement il y eut quelques retrouvailles plus ou moins touchantes, D'Jock et son père, Enya et Bennett. Ce qui avait fendu le cœur de Rocket était probablement le fait de voir Tia bondir dans les bras de Stevens pour le saluer.

-Hey, my lady. Salua-t-il. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien Stevens. Tu es encore plus pâle que la fois passée, tu prends ton traitement au moins ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas va. Une pilule au matin, et une au soir. Dit-il en secouant une petite boîte blanche.

Quelques minutes se passèrent dans le brouhaha de retrouvailles mouvementées, quatre ans, c'était long. Parfois trop long. Bennett n'avait pas encore lâché sa sœur de son emprise. Thran avait trouvé ça mignon et attachant.

D'Jock s'inquiétait visiblement pour son père, ce dernier lui indiqua que c'était la barre de la cinquantaine qui arrivait à grand pas. Il avait sourit en lui disant ceci, cependant il lui cachait quelque chose, il avait juste envie de ne pas parler d'eux deux à D'Jock. C'était hors de question.

-Je voudrais un peu de silence, tonna Sonny en se mettant en hauteur, plus personne ne parla. Très bien… Je suis heureux de vous avoir ici, de vous revoir pour certains. Un mouvement de révolution est en marche désormais, et j'aimerais que vous oubliez un peu le statut de joueur de football, désormais vous êtes des Pirates.

Personne ne protesta, de toute façon, ils ne jouaient plus la compétition, alors autant mieux ne plus être une équipe qui n'avait plus d'avenir, Ahito soupira, maintenant plus rien ne les tenaient ensembles, bientôt leur équipe allait éclater et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Plus jamais ils ne seraient heureux ensemble. Il pensa notamment à Mark qui était maintenant capitaine de Vechnodrôme, il devait se plaire là-bas, entouré de femmes.

-Autre chose, avant qu'on ne s'occupe de vos puces, ce soir à dix-huit heures nous devons nous rendre en deux groupes sur Alpha 15 et Iota 13, deux anciens archipels Pirates qui ont désertés, notre but, les ralliés à notre cause. Dans le premier groupe qui se rend sur Alpha 15 je veux avec moi : Bennett, Ace, Enya, Thran, D'Jock, Mei et Rocket. Corso se rendra sur Iota 13 avec Artie, Charley, Clamp, Ahito, Micro-Ice et Yuki. Pas de discussion possible. Bennett et Artie, chargez vous d'aller leur enlever les puces.

-Ouais, Sonny. Aller, on vient par ici, se chargea de dire le métis en passant une porte qui donnait sur un corridor.

Sans poser une seule question tout le monde suivit les deux Pirates dans les couloirs, seuls Tia et Rocket restèrent dans la grande salle commune du repère. Ils marchaient tous dans la même direction, un peu comme un corps de soldats, sauf qu'ils ne partaient pas pour mourir. Pas encore.

-Très bien, commença Artie, je vais me charger d'enlever vos puces maintenant, dès que c'est fait, vous allez la donner à Bennett qui se charge de vous remettre sur Akillian.

Tout se passa très rapidement, même si c'était douloureux de se faire retirer la puce sans qu'un poison ne se déverse. Ils auraient tous la même cicatrice sur le cou, un peu comme la marque de fabrique des rebelles.

Yuki stressa, depuis sa maladie elle avait une peur bleue du sang, puis ils incisaient légèrement pour pouvoir retirer la puce… ça allait être délicat et elle, ça lui faisait peur. Elle resserra sa main sur le bras de Micro-Ice, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Il tenta de la rassurer en la serrant dans ses bras, elle cala sa tête dans sa nuque et respira son odeur.

-Je savais que tu étais avec, mais je ne te savais pas aussi fou amoureux, mon pote. Déclara Artie. Allez, à vous deux.

Yuki rougit légèrement, ils entrèrent dans la petite salle, le petit attaquant préféra passer en premier, pour la rassurer davantage. L'esprit tranquille, elle passa à son tour entre les mains d'Artie qui était d'une précision chirurgicale.

Elle n'avait même rien senti, peut-être la piqûre qu'il avait faite juste avant, elle n'en savait rien, mais il était vraiment professionnel lorsqu'il le fallait, étrange qu'il ne soit pas accompagné dans la vie. Rapidement il leur délivra leur deux puces, et il en avait enfin finit. Il précisa qu'ils les accompagnaient voir Bennett, il devait lui parler.

Dans la petite pièce juste à côté il y avait seulement le blond, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il attendait les prochains à arriver. Il se redressa en voyant les derniers entrer dans la petite salle informatique qu'il avait lui-même aménagé à son adolescence.

Il prit les puces et se mit rapidement en route pour les brouiller afin qu'ils apparaissent sur Akillian. Ca prenait un peu de temps, Artie en profita pour s'installer dans un fauteuil à côté de son ami. Et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu en as encore fait, Ben' ?

-Un seul, répondit l'autre calmement.

-Tu devrais voir quelqu'un.

-Je sais, Ace m'a dit que ça serait une bonne idée mais… je n'en ai pas encore besoin. Artie, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la maladie, c'est juste autre chose. Et je ne me sens pas malade…

Artie préféra ne pas aller plus loin dans al discussion, la dernière fois il s'était emporté. Bennett savait que ça faisait de la peine à son ami, alors il tentait de canaliser la colère qui le submergé dans ces moments là. Il espérait juste que bientôt il ne subirait plus rien de ses symptômes dérangeants.

-Voilà, puces brouillées. J'aimerais aussi qu'on puisse retirer celles des Elektras, des Wambas et des Lightnings.

-Sinedd aussi, précisa Yuki, repensant au Shadows qui avait également eut une puce dans le cou.

Elle toucha le pansement sur son cou et sourit, maintenant elle était libre. Ils étaient tous libres, et c'était un bien dont ils ne pouvaient pas se passer, pas dans la conjoncture actuelle des choses.

-Bien, nous ferions mieux d'aller retrouver Sonny, il va bientôt être dix huit heures, et on ne voudrait pas qu'ils partent sans nous, précisa Artie en rigolant.

-Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas partir sans nous. Ils seraient incapables de faire fonctionner correctement tous les vaisseaux avec les nouvelles modifications qu'on y a apportées.

Un rire s'empara des quatre jeunes gens alors qu'ils longeaient de nouveau les couloirs pour se rendre en salle commune, dans peu de temps ils allaient partir. Les deux Pirates avaient vaguement entendu parler des deux archipels, on racontait même que c'était depuis que Sonny était à la tête des Pirates qu'ils avaient désertés. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi exactement, juste Corso. Et il avait tout le temps refusé de leur dire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ? Certainement pas le fait qu'on soit en retard ? Demanda Sonny les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

-Rien, rien. En route, justement. Répondit Artie en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

La tête baissée ils prirent place chacun dans le vaisseau qui leur était réservé, le trajet serait probablement court, mais pour certains, ça serait une éternité.

Ahito été allongé contre les banquettes, Yuki plia ses genoux et s'assit à ses côtés, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne dormait plus. Plus autant qu'avant, elle posa une main sur son front et chuchota à son oreille.

-Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es brûlant de température.

-Je… Ne me sens pas très bien ouais.

-Tu as pris un cachet ?

-J'en ai pris trois depuis ce matin, c'est le maximum autorisé. Je crois qu'à force je vais tomber…

-Il faudrait que tu en parles aux autres Ahito… Tu vas rapidement retomber fort malade, et tu vas nous…

-Gêner ? Oui, je le sais que je vous gêne, t'en fais pas, Thran me l'a déjà dit plus d'une fois. Plus personne ne me fait confiance de toute façon.

Yuki se tut, il était froid et distant, et sa relation avec son frère se dégradait de plus en plus, surtout depuis que Thran lui avait très mal parlé, lui dire qu'il n'était plus utile dans l'équipe. Et lorsqu'il avait voulu se confier sur la disparition de Jude, il lui avait dit : ce n'est qu'une fille.

Ahito était partit sans un mot, leur relation n'était plus la même, depuis tellement de temps que personne ne se souvenait de comment ils étaient avant. Pourtant Thran semblait toujours autant attaché à son petit frère.

-Yuki, je te demanderais de ne le dire à personne. De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'eux mais d'un médecin. Tu es la dernière personne avec Micro-Ice en qui j'ai confiance ici, ne me trahis pas.

-Que ferais-tu sinon ?

-Je trouverais mieux ailleurs.

Il replaça ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux, signe que la discussion était terminée. Mais Yuki se questionnait, qu'entendait-il par ailleurs ?

_Cette nuit nous voilà rassemblés, _

_Des abîmes nous nous sommes échappés_

_Une génération d'écorchés, _

_Lassés de se sentir étouffer_

_Dans ce carnaval aux milles couleurs passées_

_Refuse le sort laisse-toi emporter_

_La poussière de nos pas t'enveloppe en secret_

_Livre-toi sans regrets._

_Tous en ligne nous sommes des milliers à ramper,_

_A nos cous les fleurs sont à jamais fanées_

_L'heure de la revanche à finit par sonner_

_Dans nos yeux la flamme continue de brûler._

_Tous en chœur nous chantons si fort, _

_L'hymne de ceux qu'on croyait morts, _

_Ensemble nous ne formons qu'un corps, _

_Un prodigieux squelette fait d'or._

Quelqu'un retira ses écouteurs. Il éteint son baladeur avant de regarder qui était-ce, Micro-Ice. Il avait cette tête, la même que lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il était gravement malade. Yuki le lui avait probablement dit. Finalement peut-être avait-il tord de lui faire raison. Il soupira, tant que ça restait entre eux deux, ça allait encore. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'était que les autres soient au courant.

-T'aurais pu le dire, on est pote, non ?

-Ouais, répondit Ahito sans grande conviction.

-Je ne dirais rien, je sais ce que c'est que de garder un secret. Mais fais attention à toi et, tu veux me faire plaisir ?

Ahito ne répondit rien, Micro-Ice souffla. Il devait être sacrément perturbé pour ne pas répondre ou sortir une remarque piquante, mais touchante.

-Réconcilies-toi avec ton frère, veux-tu ?

-Pas envie, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton ferme, sans réplique.

-On arrive, tout le monde, indiqua Corso en passant sa tête par la porte qui menait dans le coc-pite.

Tout le monde boucla sa ceinture pour l'atterrissage, maintenant ils le savaient tous, Artie n'était pas tendre pour se poser sur terre ferme. Alors ils étaient tous très prudent. L'homme à l'œil bionique pensa à Sonny, lui devait déjà être à leur parler.

Devant à peine quelques personnes, il franchit les portes de la base d'Alpha 15. Depuis des années il n'y avait pas mit les pieds, c'était une sensation étrange. Bennett posa une main sur son épaule. Un petit homme aux cheveux blancs vint l'accueillir pas vraiment gentiment.

-Maudit Blackbone ! Je ne sais pas ce que les autres t'ont trouvés pour que tu puisses venir !

-Vous n'êtes plus le dirigeant ici, et il est temps d'oublier nos vieilles querelles, l'heure est trop grave.

-Tu l'as tuée ! Tu les as tués tous les deux même. Moi, je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Blackbone.

Le vieil homme partit sans dire un mot de plus, Sonny savait que ça allait se passer ainsi, mais il avait pensé à pire. Heureusement avec le temps il avait perdu du punch et ne s'était pas abaissé à le frapper comme il l'avait fait une fois.

Une vieille femme s'avança vers lui, Bennett déduit que c'était la femme du p'tit gars qui avait crié sur son chef. Elle semblait plus douce et posa une main sur la joue de Sonny, un sourire sur ses lèvres ridées.

-Tu as changé Sonny. Tu sais, moi je t'ai toujours apprécié.

-Je le sais, merci Ma'.

-Aller, les grands dirigeants t'attendent, Sonny. Tu sais ici aussi c'est l'enfer, alors je pense que tu n'auras pas grand-chose à dire pour nous faire céder.

-Je vous dois tout de même des excuses, dit-il en la suivant. Je culpabilise toujours autant que le jour de la grande catastrophe, tu sais ?

-Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, c'est la Technoïde qui les as tués.

-Lui n'est pas mort.

-Dieu merci… Souffla la vieille femme soulagée, émue, au bord des larmes.

Les Pirates suivaient Sonny, ils avaient eus l'accord pour entrer avec eux dans la salle de réunion, encore heureux, les personnes avaient l'air désagréables ici. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande salle, il y avait des chaises en ligne, et un pupitre, le chef des Pirates s'y dirigea comme si une force le poussait à s'y rendre. Tout le monde lui jetait des regards noirs.

-D'Jock, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose… Dit Mei en lui prenant la main.

-Pas maintenant s'il te plaît… Il va parler.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna en faisant une mine étudier, D'Jock sourit. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, pas de câlins, pas de bisous, et elle ne lui en parlerait pas au final. Depuis quelques semaines déjà elle agissait bizarrement de toute façon. Un coup il avait fumé, elle lui avait prit des mains, l'avait écrasée et lui avait demandé d'aller se brosser les dents.

Puis il repensa aussi aux matins ou elle se pesait et notait son poids sur un carnet, ainsi que sa température… Vraiment étrange de temps en temps. D'ailleurs il avait remarqué les deux petits kilos qu'elle avait prit. Il avait même blagué en disant qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus faire de sport si elle prenait trop de poids et elle avait répondu qu'il devrait s'y faire parce qu'elle n'en perdrait pas.

Il inspira et ferma les yeux.

-Ca me fait bizarre de revenir ici après autant d'années… Trente ans, n'est-ce pas ? C'est très long. Mais pas autant que le temps qu'on va passer à se laisser mourir à cause de Harris. Il inspira et ouvrit les yeux, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la petite salle. Bien, si je suis ici aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour vous demander de m'excuser des mes erreurs, j'en ai fais, je ne suis pas fier mais tout le monde en fait. Je ne suis qu'un être humain, je ne peux pas être parfait, parce que l'erreur est humaine, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Je ne suis pas là pour me prendre des coups de bâtons de votre part, mais si ça peut calmer cotre rancœur envers-moi je suis prêt à en payer les frais. Mais sachez que notre seul ennemi aujourd'hui est Harris !

Il put voir les personnages grimacer de dégoût à l'entente de ce prénom. A priori, ici aussi il avait fait du mal aux habitants.

-Je peux voir sur vos visages marqué par la colère qu'il a tuée des personnes parmi vous, des inconnues, des amis, de la famille. Il a fait bien pire sur toutes les planètes de la galaxie, tout le monde meurt à petit feu ! Et si vous ne voulez pas que ça vous arrive, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il faut lever les armes ! Après, il sera trop tard.

-Ouais, il a raison, hurla une voix au fond de l'assemblée.

-Il faut rendre à ce Harris la monnaie de sa pièce ! Hurla un autre.

Puis après quelques minutes de négociations, ils approuvèrent tous, Alpha 15 redevenait un archipel Pirate, comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais si ici ça c'était tellement bien déroulé, sur Iota 13 c'était une toute autre histoire. Ils étaient hystériques et balançaient des objets plus ou moins dur en leur direction. Corso peinait à les faire entendre raison, en même temps ils étaient bien plus butés que sur Alpha 15, et ils demandaient sans cesse ou était Sonny, celui qui avait créé toute cette tension.

Corso soupira, jamais il ne pourrait leur faire entendre raison.

-On repli bagage, déclara-t-il aux autres.

-Hors de question, on est la pour les faire céder, on va les faire céder ! Hurla Ahito hors de lui.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa au vol un objet.

-LA FERME ! Hurla le jeune gardien, il reprit contenance, plus personne ne bougeait dans l'assemblée. Combien de personnes de votre famille sont mortes à cause d'une maladie, de Harris ? Combien de personne sont mortes pour un gars qui n'en vaut même pas la peine ? Et vous ne voulez pas vous bouger alors que ce gars est toujours en liberté ! C'est inadmissible, vous êtes des enfants ! Oublier votre rancœur, et réagissez enfin, vous ne voulez même pas vous battre au nom de ceux que vous aimez, au nom de ceux qui sont morts ! Vous êtes pire que des lâches. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Il tourna des talons, suivit de près par Yuki qui le rattrapa et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu redeviens agressif ?

-Ouais. Répondit Ahito encore en colère. J'ai pris un autre cachet, c'était p't-être pas bon pour moi.

-En tout cas, ils ont l'air de te comprendre et écoutent Corso maintenant. Tu serais un ennemi redoutable, Ahi.

-J'y avait pensé figure-toi.

Puis il écouta de nouveau son baladeur, prenant la route du vaisseau. Yuki fut rapidement rejoint par Micro-Ice qui l'enlaça. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans ces état là, mais dire qu'il avait pensé à rejoindre Harris, passer l'arme à gauche, et être contre eux. C'était de trop, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son copain.

Copain qui ne se gêna pas pour rattraper Ahito et qui le prit par l'épaule pour le retourner.

-T'as vu comment tu as parlé à ta cousine ? Tu es devenu fou ?

-Lâche-moi !

Le cadet de l'équipe ne céda pas et son regard s'intensifia, Ahito ferma les yeux, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-LACHE-MOI JE T'AI DIS !

Il bouscula Micro-Ice et partit s'asseoir sur les banquettes du vaisseau. Il était vraiment tant que Thran parle à son frère à tête reposer. Il se souvenait encore de leur engueulade et avait peur qu'encore une fois ça ne dégénère.

Mais cette fois-ci il craignait un point de non-retour venant de la part d'Ahito…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Oui. J'espère que tu as reçu mon message, il est désormais hors de question que les Shadows jouent la Galactik Football Cup. **

**-Tu es bien arrangé, qui t'as fais ça ?**

**-Je… Vous rappelle plus tard.**

**-Ils ont délivrés les coordonnées de Shiloë, l'archipel explosera dans quelques heures il me semble.**

**-Je veux être mise en contact avec Sonny Blackbone, en y pensant. **

**-Du calme, on doit se réjouir ok ?**

**-Putain, Ahito réveille-toi, fais pas le con ! **

**-Adieu, Shiloë…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Dame Simbaï.

Les Shadows étaient grands, taciturnes et pas vraiment aimable. Artegor le savait très bien, et il savait aussi qu'il valait mieux ne pas les mettre en colère, sinon c'était à ses risques et périls. Néanmoins il était parti parler à Fumulgus, ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer était tout bonnement impossible, parce que peut-être qu'il lui faisait peur, mais il y avait pire : Harris.

Il avait déjà été torturé une fois, pas deux.

Puis, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, pas comme si il allait le mettre en colère. Fumulgus était d'un calme olympien, certainement le plus calme de tous, alors… Non, il ne pouvait pas se fâcher, puis il avait été son entraîneur, il lui devait le respect, non ?

Après ces quelques réflexions Artegor repartit d'un bon pied, il le croisa dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie.

-Ah, Fumulgus je voulais justement te parler, tu as deux secondes à m'accorder ?

-Oui. J'espère que tu as reçu mon message, il est désormais hors de question que les Shadows jouent la Galactik Football Cup.

-Justement, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi sur ce sujet, déclara Artegor on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Vous devez jouer, ça ne vous concerne pas seulement vous, mais des centaines de personnes, voir des milliers. Puis…

-Ecoute bien, ce que je vais te dire : Non. Nous ne jouerons plus la compétition.

Artegor ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas ce que Jude lui avait mit en tête, mais maintenant tous ses Shadows voulaient partir, se retirer. Mais ils ne savaient probablement pas qu'ils mourraient tous d'un poison s'ils faisaient ça.

Il voulait les protéger, et se protéger par la même occasion.

-Harris va me tuer, il va également vous tuer si vous partez de la compétition Fumulgus.

-Le multi-fluide nous tue. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Dans les deux cas vous allez mourir, sauf qu'avec les injections tu seras plus longtemps en vie.

-A quel prix, hein ? Hurla le capitaine de l'équipe. Nous allons tous y rester.

Artegor baissa les yeux alors que, hors de lui, Fumulgus l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le mur. Il savait ce que c'était, que de s'affronter à un Shadows, et maintenant il allait en payer le prix. Il espérait simplement que quelqu'un pourrait les persuader de rester ici, et jouer. Pour donner aux Pirates le temps de sauver la galaxie.

Ca il ne pouvait pas le dire à Fumulgus, seul lui et Aarch étaient au courant ici. Même la petite soigneuse qui faisait autrefois partie du staff technique des Snow Kids n'en savait rien, et pourtant elle déprimait bien plus que les autres. D'ailleurs il la questionnerait après.

Il devrait faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie s'il continuait à énerver Fumulgus de la sorte.

-Nexus, tu n'es plus notre entraîneur. Ca fait longtemps déjà que tu es devenu trop bon. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part.

Artegor grogna, toute vérité n'était pas forcément bonne à dire. Mais dans un sens heureusement qu'il s'était assagit. Grâce à Aarch, à cause du Smog. Il aurait du se douter que ce fluide transformait les gens. Il aurait du la savoir et au lieu de ça il avait gâché plus de quinze ans de sa vie à haïr l'ami qu'il avait de plus proche.

Ce qu'il avait pu être bête.

-Tu vas me répondre, oui ? Hurla Fumulgus.

-Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et savait parfaitement que le sang du capitaine de l'équipe bouillait dans ses veines. Mais lui, en le voyant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à autrefois, et même de l'équipe les Akilliens. C'était la belle époque, Adim, Norata, Aarch et lui. Presque rien n'avait changé aujourd'hui.

Norata qui avait sa jambe en moins, mais qui avait un fils chez les Snow Kids, Aarch qui était avec Adim et qui avait une fille qu'il n'avait presque jamais vue… Lui, il était resté solitaire, personne ne faisait attention à lui, ils passaient tous à côté.

Sans jamais le regarder.

Il soupira, ce qu'il pouvait être seul, et ça l'attristait en plus de ça ! Ce qu'il pouvait être bête, il eut un sourire de coin.

-En plus ça te fait rire ? Cria Fumulgus avant de le plaquer un peu plus encore contre le mur.

-Nan ! Se défendit un peu tard Artegor alors qu'il reçu un crochet en plein visage.

C'était bien trop tard maintenant, il s'écroula sur le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de se redresser lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre, pour bien arranger le coup.

-Je te dis qu'on va arrêter, alors on va le faire. Aujourd'hui sera notre dernière injection.

Puis il repartit, visiblement calmé. En même temps les Shadows étaient comme ça, il leur fallait un contact physique pour se calmer. Et le plus souvent ça passait par les poings. Avec peine il se mit sur ses jambes, longeant à l'aide du mur, les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Jude l'aperçut à cet instant là et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle l'assit sur une chaise.

-Tu es bien arrangé, qui t'as fais ça ?

-Je… n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Seulement si tu me réponds à une question. Pourquoi tu es si triste ?

-Ni toi, ni moi n'aurons de réponses alors. Et je ne suis pas triste, je suis brisée.

Ils se turent et elle commença à effectuer des tests sur son abdomen, elle connaissait la force considérable des Shadows et craignait une hémorragie interne. Elle soupira, il n'avait rien, heureusement.

-C'est Fumulgus… Qui m'a fait ça.

Elle resta interloquée pendant un moment alors qu'elle nettoyait son visage. Il avait du y aller fort, ou bien le multi-fluide avait vraiment un effet désastreux chez les personnes.

-Lui qui est si calme, que s'est-il passé ?

-Il veut quitter la compétition alors que… Je ne devais pas le dire, mais les Snow Kids ont rejoint les Pirates, dans quelques temps nous pourrons nous évader et être remplacés par des clones. La révolution est en marche. Les Shadows seront une couverture parce qu'ils vont aller sur notre archipel. Pendant que Shiloë sera détruite pour une protection supplémentaire. Harris va croire que Sonny Blackbone et ses Pirates sont morts.

-C'est une idée exploitable. Je n'espérais plus pouvoir le revoir. Pour ça que je suis brisée. Il y a quelqu'un qui me manque énormément et… Je suis tellement heureuse de me dire qu'on va les revoir, enfin.

-Ahito, le gardien des Snow Kids, je reconnais ses lunettes autour de ton cou.

Elle rougit et désinfecta l'arcade de l'homme en face d'elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu son prénom, un frisson l'avait parcourut. Elle sourit et confia à Artegor qu'elle allait tout faire pour que les Shadows soient de nouveau dans la compétition. Elle aimait bien Fumulgus, et il l'aimait bien aussi. Elle pourrait lui faire changer d'avis sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Avec le temps passé ici, elle avait prit confiance en elle, avec ou sans lunettes –qu'elle avait troquée pour des lentilles. Maintenant elle était forte, et c'était quelque chose de très important pour les évènements à venir.

Son holo-phone sonna elle décrocha immédiatement, elle avait aperçut rapidement le numéro de Dame Simbaï, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé. Depuis la traîtrise en clair.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton colérique.

-Je voulais te parler, Jude. Je savais que tu étais encore en vie, je dois t'expliquer des choses, surtout concernant Ahito et ma traîtrise. Moi je dois me rendre sur le Cercle des Fluides. Dès que tu le peux, tente de contacter Sonny Blackbone, Brim Simbra n'est pas mort.

-Je… Vous rappelle plus tard.

Elle raccrocha les larmes au bord des yeux. Simbra était donc envie ? Ou bien le faisait-elle exprès pour la faire tomber dans un piège dont elle seule avait le secret ? Peu importait, si Artegor avait raison, dans peu de temps elle verrait ce Sonny Blackbone, elle en aurait le cœur net.

En attendant elle se tourna de nouveau vers Artegor et lui sourit, il devait se douter de rien sur le compte de Simbaï, même si ce dernier lui avait avoué pas mal de choses qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment savoir.

Artegor partit et Fumulgus prit sa place, elle regarda l'heure. Les injections, au moins aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas en retard. Demain il y avait le premier match d'ouverture de la Galactik Football Cup, elle le regarderait probablement, de toute façon elle n'aurait que ça à faire.

Le capitaine des Shadows avait vraiment l'air en colère, pas étonnant d'après ce qu'elle avait vu sur Artegor. Elle se souvenait pourtant qu'un jour c'étaient eux qui avaient peur de lui. Comme quoi la roue tournait sans cesse.

-Il parait que les Pirates vont rejoindre la compétition, dit Fumulgus pour entamer la conversation.

-Les Pirates ? Mais, comment ça ? Harris veut les tuer à tout prix.

-Ils ont délivrés les coordonnées de Shiloë, l'archipel explosera dans quelques heures il me semble.

Jude se retint de sourire, alors ça aussi ça faisait partie du plan. Elle demanda au Shadows de rester tranquille pendant l'injection et lui demanda de rester dans la compétition. Elle n'eut pas à insister plus de quelques minutes qu'il accepta, sans même demander d'explications.

Lorsque la transfusion fut terminée elle le retint par son poignet et il se retourna.

-T'as la peau froide, dit-elle en réchauffant sa main.

-Tu ne connaissais pas les Shadows à voir, nous avons le sang froid, pour ça qu'on réagit mieux au multi-fluide.

-Oui, tu peux me faire venir le capitaine des Pirates, que je vois avec lui les points pour les injections et faire une synthèse de santé ?

-Oui, je te l'envoi de suite.

Il ferma la porte, elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise et respira un bon coup. Dans peu de temps elle pourrait voir Stevens et demander à entrer en contact avec Sonny Blackbone. C'était donc maintenant, que tout se mettait en marche, et de sa petite place, pouvait-elle vraiment faire quelque chose d'important ? Pouvait-elle aider tout le monde ?

Elle n'en était pas vraiment sure, elle se demandait bien pourquoi ils avaient décidés de la libérer elle alors qu'il y en avait encore plein d'autres qui étaient bien plus importants et enfermés dans les prisons sur la base de Harris.

Un claquement contre la porte.

Jude se leva en quatrième vitesse pour ouvrir la porte, bien qu'elle appréhender de voir qui était derrière, souvent les grands bruits étaient mauvais présage ici, on pouvait penser à des robots, voire Harris en personne.

-Bon sang ! Stevens ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le Pirate à la renverse contre la porte à moitié ouverte.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés et fit quelques tests rapides et l'amena de sa force considérable sur le lit de la petite infirmerie. Il était plus que pâle, limite gris, une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de personne, même pas des Shadows.

Par mesure de précaution elle prit soin de retirer son masque et dévoila un visage finement sculpté, aux traits fins et attirants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était incroyablement beau. Même sa fine cicatrice sur sa joue gauche était craquante. Porter un masque était un crime contre la gente féminine.

Elle rougit et s'interdit de penser cela, il était souffrant et c'était certainement à cause du poison de Harris, malheureusement elle n'avait pas encore réussit à le cibler, mais elle avait un bon début de traitement qui faisait disparaître la plupart des symptômes principaux.

C'était à ça, qu'elle allait leur servir, trouver le remède du poison et les remettre sur pieds. Elle pouvait être utile, en fin de compte.

Elle fit avaler un cachet à Stevens qui avait reprit connaissance quelques secondes après qu'elle l'ait allongé. Ca l'avait soulagé, il n'avait toujours pas comprit que son marque était abaissé. Elle lui donna un gobelet d'eau fraîche et il avala le comprimer sans rechigner.

Néanmoins il avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait plus son masque et le remit immédiatement après la prise du médicament.

-Ca fait un bien fou de l'eau qui n'est pas polluée.

-Elle est polluée chez vous ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais, bon dieu, qu'est-ce que Harris a fait de la galaxie ?

-Heureux de te savoir dans nos rangs.

-Je veux être mise en contact avec Sonny Blackbone, en y pensant.

Le capitaine de l'équipe lui donna son numéro personnel, après quelques minutes d'hésitations elle l'appela enfin. Il répondit au bout de quelques sonneries, enfin les choses prenaient une bonne tournure. C'était maintenant que la guerre était déclarée.

-Jude, soigneuse des Snow Kids, se présenta-t-elle. Je vous appelle à la suite d'une discussion avec Dame Simbaï. Il paraîtrait que Simbra soit encore en vie, je veux connaître la vérité !

-Très bien petite, Dame Simbaï n'a jamais trahis personne, de une. Et secondement, nous sommes à la rechercher de Brim Simbra. Thran doit actuellement être sur la fabrication du radar.

-Stevens est bel et bien arrivé ici, je lui ai administré un traitement provisoire contre le poison, dès que je serais libre je viendrais soigner ceux qui sont mortellement touchés. Je… j'aimerais parler à Ahito, s'il vous plait.

Elle attendit à peine une minute, de l'autre côté de l'holo-phone elle pu entendre la respiration de Sonny diminuer pour être remplacée par une autre, plus lente et reposée. Sonny n'avait pas du lui préciser que c'était elle qui appelait.

-Oui ? Questionna-t-il en prenant l'holo-phone.

-Ahi…

-Jude ! Merde ! Jude c'est toi ?

-Ahito, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Bien, mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Et… Et toi ? Dieu, que c'est pathétique comme conversation. Où es-tu ?

-Dans la base de Harris. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre mais… Comme j'ai hâte de partir d'ici.

-Je viens te chercher.

-Non, non. C'est déjà prévu, attend juste que je revienne. Ahito, comme tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi ne t'ais-je pas appelé avant ? Comme tu me manques…

-Jude… Je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau traitement, tu sais la maladie m'a gagné de nouveau. Et c'est pire qu'avant, j'ai repris l'ancien mais je n'obtiens pas de résultats.

-On verra ça sur place… Je dois te laisser maintenant, ou bien je risque de me faire avoir par Harris. Ahi… Je reviendrais, ok ?

-Ok.

Elle ferma le clapet de son holo-phone et s'assit sur une chaise, juste à côté du lit de Stevens. Il posa une main sur son épaule en se redressant. Il semblait sourire, il lui transmettait toute la compassion dont il était capable, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

Jude inspira, entendre sa voix avait été quelque chose de merveilleux, et il avait reconnu la sienne directement, ça avait été un moment juste magique pour elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle respirait de nouveau, quoi de mieux pour repartir du bon pied et croire encore que tout était possible dans la galaxie.

OoO

Ahito raccrocha, il était heureux comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, trois pour être un peu plus précis. Il souriait, et chantait, tout le monde trouva se revirement de situation étrange. Néanmoins il reprit un peu de sérieux en s'avançant vers les autres Snow Kids qui se demandaient bien pourquoi il était joyeux tout à coup.

-Jude… Elle est en vie ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Tu vois frangin, ce n'était pas la peine de t'emporter pour rien. Commença Thran.

-Je te rappelle que tu as été le premier à me dire que ce n'était pas si grave, que ce n'était qu'une fille. Reprocha-t-il alors à son aîné.

-Oh, calma Micro-Ice sentant la tension monter. Du calme, on doit se réjouir ok ? Nous avons de nouveau une soigneuse qui pourra apporter des soins pour ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Nous devons nous réjouir.

Ahito recula d'un pas, Thran fit de même et repartit sur son plan de travail où le petit appareil qui retrouvait Brim Simbra se montait peu à peu. Le cadet des jumeaux avait été en colère l'espace d'un instant contre son frère, il remettait ça sur le tapis après trois ans. Il n'était pas possible !

Il serra ses poings, qui se desserrèrent aussitôt, se tête tournait, était lourde. Micro-Ice s'était juré de garder sa maladie secrète, or maintenant elle ne le serait plus longtemps. Il vit le corps de son ami vaciller, il eut à peine le temps de le retenir de sa chute.

-Putain, Ahito réveille-toi, fais pas le con !

Il secoua vivement son corps en se disant que ce n'était pas possible, sans prendre garde au traitement, il enfonça dans sa gorge un petit cachet blanc. Il attendit quelques minutes, et le gardien régurgita le tout.

-Eurk, t'es dégueu mec ! Déclara Micro-Ice en secouant la manche de sa veste.

Thran s'assit à ses côtés et attendit que son frère ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Lorsque ce fut le cas il l'enlaça et soupira de bonheur.

-Ne joue pas à me faire peur qu'on on se prend la tête, p'tit frère. Ne me fait plus jamais ça, plus jamais. Jamais. Plus jamais, ok ?

-Ouais, grand-frère. Je ne te ferais plus jamais peur.

Thran colla son front contre celui brûlant de son jumeau. Mei éclata en sanglot, tout le monde se demanda pourquoi elle pleurait, ça se voyait que c'était de bonheur, mais elle devait probablement avoir une poussée d'hormones, pas possible autrement.

-Ok c'est émouvant Mei, mais pas la peine de pleurer, réconforta D'Jock en l'enlaçant.

Thran embrassa la tempe de son petit frère et le remit debout, ils sourirent en même temps et s'écartèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire flipper lorsqu'il s'y mettait, mais maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il était de nouveau malade.

-Tu ne pourras pas partir avec nous, déclara Sonny. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir un membre faible avec nous.

-Je suis trop important pour que vous vous passiez de moi. Si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui peur attirer le Souffle de nouveau c'est bien moi, et ce n'est pas en me croisant les bras que je vais y arriver.

Le chef des Pirates ne répondit rien, Ahito avait parfaitement raison, c'était le seul capable de ramener le Fluide avec son frère. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de venir de toute façon, et puis ils n'allaient pas faire grand-chose pour le moment… Il ne risquait rien, et si la soigneuse revenait il aurait probablement un traitement adéquat à sa maladie. Tout comme Stevens.

Il était bien content qu'il soit soigné, ce petit là le méritait réellement. Il regarda encore une fois son holo-phone, il attendait la confirmation de ce dernier pour partir de Shiloë pour rejoindre l'archipel des Shadows.

Dans quelques minutes il devrait le recevoir, en attendant, il avait fait préparer toutes les affaires et tout était déjà chargé. Ils ne restaient que les Pirates au centre de la pièce alors que certains vaisseaux avaient déjà fait l'aller-retour sur l'archipel des Shadows.

Sonny était nostalgique, ne plus jamais revoir Shiloë allait lui donner un pincement au cœur. C'était toujours très difficile et contraignant de quitter un endroit remplit de bons souvenirs, tous les Pirates avaient le blues.

-D'Jock, j'aimerais que l'on parle… Tu sais c'est important… Implora Mei.

-Bien, je viens de recevoir la confirmation de Stevens, nous partons pour l'archipel des Shadows immédiatement, dans moins d'une heure Shiloë va être détruite. Précisa Sonny en faisant évacuer les Pirates dans l'enceinte de la base.

-Une autre fois Mei, pour le moment vient, on doit évacuer Shiloë. Aller.

Il l'a prit par la main et ensembles ils partirent vers les vaisseaux sur les plates-formes de démarrage. Tout le monde suivit rapidement, ils seraient rapidement sur l'archipel des Shadows, mais Shiloë allait vraiment leur manquer. Même si c'était une couverture de plus pour eux, le fait que Harris les crois morts.

Bientôt ils passeraient à l'attaque, pour l'instant le plus important était de faire rapatriés les prisonniers de Harris le plus rapidement possible, puis ils auraient également un maximum de plan sous quelques jours. Tout allait très bien pour eux.

Thran traîna un peu, il avait une machine à prendre et toutes ses feuilles avec les plans et les calculs. Il fut aidé par Enya, Bennett et Artie qui lui demandèrent de presser le pas, il ne voulait pas exploser avec l'archipel.

-En route pour le gros caillou rouge, railla Micro-Ice. Ca ne m'avait pas manqué.

-Tu exagères un peu, gronda gentiment Yuki. Et puis, cet archipel est surnommé l'émeraude, comme la pierre précieuse. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

-Parce que tu n'as pas eus l'impression d'être étouffé lorsque tu as joué sous terre !

-Chez les Elektras tu joues sous l'eau, dans une bulle de protection, c'est très beau là-bas… Enfin, ça l'était. J'attends un appel de Xyria, elle doit me tenir au courant, elles ont déjà appelé le fluide une fois à elle, alors pourquoi pas deux ?

-Ca me fait penser aux Wambas qui tirent leur fluide d'un archipel voisin à leur planète, peut-être pourront-ils l'avoir de nouveau eux aussi.

L'espoir n'était pas mort. Ils savaient tous qu'un jour ou l'autre ils sauveraient la galaxie, ce n'était pas possible autrement de toute façon. Un jour ils renverseraient Harris et ses sbires et tout le monde serait libre de nouveau. Mais il faudrait tout reconstruire et soigner les blessés, ça demanderait beaucoup de temps pour oublier cette grande catastrophe.

Les appareils décollèrent du sol dans un brouhaha assourdissant, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient l'archipel des Pirates, Shiloë, même si maintenant ils avaient l'archipel des Shadows et Alpha 15 et Iota 13, ça serait toujours un manque profond en eux.

Ils le savaient tous.

Sonny songea au lendemain. Il devrait mettre à jour le plan pour faire sortir Aarch, Artegor Nexus et Jude la soigneuse tout en les remplaçant par des clones. Pour Jude ça serait facile normalement, elle devra faire des injections aux joueurs, Stevens la préviendrait… Mais pour les deux autres, il devait trouver quelque chose de plus efficace.

Il ferma les yeux, le temps d'arriver sur l'archipel des Shadows il pouvait bien faire une petite sieste, et le sommeil apportait souvent les réponses aux problèmes donnés.

Il jeta une dernière fois un œil par le hublot et salua son archipel avant qu'un sommeil réparateur ne s'empare de lui.

-Adieu, Shiloë…

Demain serait une autre journée.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Hey les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Bennett ? Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure, à croire qu'il a disparut.**

**-Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, je suis assez grand, j'ai 24 ans maintenant.**

**-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux, nous saurons bien vite par Stevens s'ils ont rejoints Harris et si c'est le cas ils seront considérés comme traitres, point à la ligne.**

**-Je n'y manquerais pas boss, à plus. Ca va commencer à chauffer ici. J'ai déjà mis en route la navette pour le retour.**

**-Ouais, j'ai perdu mon chemin en téléphonant.**

**-Je travaille pour lui en attendant de le renverser. Je crois savoir que vous travaillez aussi pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je pensais que vous étiez contre Harris !**

**-Des menottes. Des menottes aux mains et aux pieds.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nous attaquons une partie très intéressante de cette deuxième saison. Une échappée, un torturé et deux traîtres (pour les traîtres voir introduction du chapitre 4). Ah ! Et une dispute.**

**Vous allez enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur les malaises fréquents de Bennett, et aussi qui sera le torturé (promis c'est la dernière fois –peut-être- que je suis méchante avec). C'est pour son bien. Il est destiné à accomplir de grandes choses.**

**Et comme vous aurez pu le constater pour le moment la saison 2 est particulièrement centrée sur Ahito et le sera pendant encore un long moment puisque lui aussi il va faire des choses pas top, mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Sur ce petit mot d'introduction je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7 : Disparitions.

Il ouvrit ses yeux à la vive lumière qui venait d'arriver dans sa petite chambre. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières pour s'habituer et se redressa mollement. Il avait passé une bonne nuit malgré qu'ils fussent tous sous terre. La bonne nouvelle d'hier lui avait redonné espoir en l'avenir.

Lentement il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur son frère. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Ahito se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'enlaça tendrement pour le saluer. Ensuite il le prit par les épaules et le regarda avec sérieux. Thran balbutia, c'était tellement rare que son jeune frère ait cette expression que pendant un court instant il avait perdu contenance.

Il déglutit et inspira une bonne fois avant de parler, Ahito pouvait voir dans les yeux de son frère naître quelques perles salées.

-Enya… a disparut.

-Hey les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Bennett ? Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure, à croire qu'il a disparut. Demanda Artie en passant la tête par la porte.

-Enya aussi, répondit Thran en se retournant vers le Pirate.

-Ce serait plus judicieux de regarder les caméras de surveillances avant d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives et de faire des recherches pour rien. Proposa Ahito. Je vous rejoins après, je vais prendre une douche.

Artie acquiesça, ce n'était pas le genre de Bennett de se faire enlever, mais il pensait au pire. Peut-être était-il partit de son plein gré ? Il secoua la tête de façon négative, il ne ferait jamais ça. Ca ressemblait encore moins à Bennett de planter les Pirates et basculer du mauvais côté. Il était trop enragé contre Harris pour.

Ahito sorti un quart d'heure plus tard de sa douche, malgré la disparition des deux Pirates, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux, savoir que Jude était vivante malgré tout ça. Trois ans, c'était vrai, lui aussi aurait pu l'appeler.

Il prit son temps pour s'habiller et rejoindre les autres qui seraient probablement dans la salle commune du repère. En entrant il vit Thran dépité, de même qu'Artie, il se posa des questions et alla rejoindre son frère.

-Hey frangin, que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle n'a pas disparut, elle est partie d'elle-même.

On pouvait sentir dans sa voix tout l'effroi et la tristesse de la perte de sa copine. Il avait les poings serrés, lorsqu'il était dans cet état là il pouvait vite passer du gars triste et brisé au gars en colère prêt à tout casser.

Ahito posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, tentant de le calmer et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Elle reviendra, frangin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir, toi, hein ? Demanda Thran en poussant son frère.

-Oh, calme là ! Calma une fois de plus Micro-Ice. Mais vous allez passer votre temps à vous bouffer ou quoi ?

Yuki le retint par le bras, cette fois-ci c'était Thran qui avait amorcé la dispute, il ne ferait pas machine arrière. Ils devaient régler ça à deux, puis Ahito s'énervait très vite contre son frère, il n'était déjà pas calme de la veille, bientôt tout déborderait. Tout le monde en était conscient.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir : « ce n'est qu'une fille », cracha Ahito. Tu devrais oublier.

Il recula de plusieurs pas en voyant son frère se lever d'un bond pour lui faire face, menaçant il posa un doigt sur le torse de son jeune jumeau. Le cadet tenta de rester impassible, il tenta de ne pas ciller devant Thran.

-Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, je suis assez grand, j'ai 24 ans maintenant. Répondit l'aîné. Et toi, tu crois que tu es mieux, à mentir à tout le monde concernant ta maladie ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le sujet actuel, ne fuis pas Thran. Je n'ai pas la même maladie que lui.

Thran l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avant de le frapper plusieurs fois au visage. Ahito se laissa faire. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait cherché. Il sentit du sang s'écouler de ses lèvres. Peut-être étaient-ils quittes pour la fois ou Thran avait buté contre la table de chevet.

Il se passa un instant ou tout le monde avait regardé la scène, et enfin Yuki avait hurlé et s'était précipité vers les jumeaux, les séparant de sa petite taille.

-Arrêtez ! Elle bouscula Thran.

-Je te déteste, lança-t-il à son frère avant de sortir de la salle.

Elle renifla bruyamment en regardant l'état de son cousin.

-Ahito, pleura-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser. Ne parle plus jamais de lui… Ok ?

-Ouais… Répondit-il en se levant il toucha son visage tuméfié et sourit. Celui là, je l'ai vraiment mérité. Thran n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Il se releva rapidement et alluma une cigarette histoire de se calmer les nerfs. Mei vint le voir et l'éteignit sans même lui demander son accord. Pour simple raison elle déclara qu'il ne fallait pas fumer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Ahito soupira, il n'avait même pas pu sentir une seule fois le tabac infiltrer ses bronches. Mais il était malade, et peut-être ça ne faisait qu'empirer avec la cigarette, d'un geste décidé, il jeta son paquet.

Son frère l'avait frappé. Il l'avait frappé plusieurs fois et lui avait même dit qu'il le détestait. Il se laisse tomber le long du mur, tenant un mouchoir sous son nez qui saignait.

Après cette courte scène Sonny prit la parole concernant les vidéos visionnées, Enya et Bennett s'étaient rejoints dans la nuit pour partir avec un vaisseau qui leur appartenait, ils avaient fuit sans rien dire à personne, désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus leur faire confiance.

-Nous pouvons faire des recherches, soutint Artie en agrippant le bras du chef des Pirates. Il est certainement sous l'emprise de quelque chose Sonny !

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux, nous saurons bien vite par Stevens s'ils ont rejoints Harris et si c'est le cas ils seront considérés comme traitres, point à la ligne.

Artie ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Bennett n'était pas un hors-la-loi, ce n'était pas possible, il était sur que c'était quelque chose au-dessus de lui qui le contrôlait et ça il en était sur. Toutes les fois ou il avait bien faillit mourir étouffé ce n'était pas Bennett, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe ce que Sonny pouvait bien penser, il aiderait son ami coûte que coûte, et il pouvait voir dans le regard de Corso qu'il était de tout cœur avec lui.

C'était toujours dur de perdre un être cher. Il replongea dans son passé, lorsque lui aussi, il avait perdu quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie, c'était aussi un peu ça qui l'avait rapproché de Sonny. Sa femme avait été une grande scientifique dans les bureaux de la Technoïde, elle travaillait avec un autre homme sur des puces qui pourraient faire perdre la raison à ceux qui l'auraient en eux. Il n'en aurait que deux et plus jamais il n'y avait eut de trace après que son collègue eut son deuxième enfant.

C'était à cette époque là que la grande guerre avait explosé, la plupart des scientifiques avaient été dépêchés sur le champ de bataille pour créer des armes et autres engins de guerre monstrueux. Elle avait été demandée.

Elle s'y était rendue et ils s'écrivaient souvent, ses lettres ne quittaient maintenant jamais la poche de sa veste. Il repensait souvent à sa dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu, où elle expliquait que tout le monde était mort là-bas, il y avait une odeur qui flottait partout autour d'elle, la mort. Seul son visage lui donnait la force de rester en vie. Puis ensuite il avait reçu une petite enveloppe de rien du tout avec un avis de décès.

Sonny était apparut à ce moment là, il fuyait Akillian et avait perdu sa femme et son fils. Alors ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, ça avait été simple et touchant et jamais rien ne les avait séparés.

-J'ai trouvé pour sauver Aarch et Artegor ! Corso, mets-moi en communication avec Stevens immédiatement ! Demanda Sonny.

Peu de temps après, il vit apparaitre sur l'écran de son holo-phone le visage un peu plus serein du capitaine de l'équipe.

-Fiston, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour faire évader Nexus et Aarch. Je sais que c'est une très vieille invention mais j'aimerais savoir si tu as encore les appareils pour vous rendre invisibles ?

-Oui… J'en ai peut-être quatre, ou cinq.

-Parfait, tu les mettras sur leur poignet pendant qu'ils mettront en marche leur caméra trafiquée, tu auras tout le temps de mettre en marche un clone. Ok ?

-Très bonne idée Sonny, je m'y mets de suite.

-Et appel-moi si tu vois Bennett ou Enya sur la base de Harris.

-Je n'y manquerais pas boss, à plus. Ca va commencer à chauffer ici. J'ai déjà mis en route la navette pour le retour.

Stevens raccrocha et courut dans les couloirs, il déambula et tenta de ne pas se perdre, se remémorant à vitesse grand V de la trajectoire qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il devait rapidement amener Aarch et Artegor à la navette, ensuite il aurait un peu plus de temps pour prévenir Jude.

C'était risqué, de toute façon tout était très risqué lors d'une révolution. Dire que tout ce que faisait Stevens était dans le dos de Harris et que celui-ci ne se doutait de rien. Il courut encore plus vite et ralentit presque aussitôt en remarquant qu'il était déjà devant les cellules. Maintenant tout était l'espace de quelques minutes.

Une fois devant Aarch et Artegor il leur demanda de mettre en marche leur caméra, ce qu'ils firent et ils enfilèrent sur leur bras les appareils Pirates. Ils sortirent de la cellule et comprirent qu'ils n'avaient que quelques minutes pour se rendre au vaisseau.

-Vous continuez tout droit et vous y serez, je vais aller chercher Jude, ne nous attendez pas si dix minutes s'écoulent ! Nous ne serons plus protégés.

Il fit demi-tour et partit dans l'infirmerie. Jude fut surprise de le voir arriver, essoufflé. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et il lui indiqua de prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin et de partir d'ici en vitesse, de rejoindre l'astroport afin de partir d'ici avec Aarch et Artegor Nexus qui étaient déjà dans la navette de secours.

-Mais, et toi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, les Pirates s'en sortent toujours ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, le temps n'est pas illimité.

Il alla sur les plans de travail et concocta un truc rapide pour parfaire ses clones. Ainsi il put refaire en moins de cinq minutes Jude, Aarch et Artegor. Ils ressemblaient traits pour traits aux originaux. Il était assez fier de lui.

Il mit l'appareil d'invisibilité sur le bras de Jude et l'activa.

Il demande une fois de plus à la jeune fille de partir sur le champ. Elle l'enlaça, le serra fort dans ses bras avant de partir en courant, lui précisant qu'elle penserait à lui et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Des larmes perlaient de ses yeux et s'envolaient au plus elle accélérait. Ses larmes s'envolaient derrière elle, une preuve de son passage. A une minute près elle gagna la nacelle et se laissa tomber sur le sol alors que l'appareil partait.

Elle resta de longues minutes à pleurer, Artegor étant aux commandes, c'était Aarch qui était venu la voir, la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il posa une main imposante sur son frêle dos.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Aarch.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse tant les larmes de la jeune fille encombraient sa gorge.

-C'est le fait de repartir d'ici ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête en affirmant. C'était une pression en moi, tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé depuis des années, en trois ans venait de s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Enfin elle allait pouvoir recommencer une vie.

Aarch avait un sourire sur les lèvres, tout semblait aller bien, il allait revoir ses Snow Kids, il pourrait appeler sa femme et prendre des nouvelles de sa fille.

C'était le plus important pour faire face à la future bataille, avoir des personnes sur qui compter.

OoO

Sinedd avait eut l'impression de se faire suivre tout le long de son périple. Et ça lui déplaisait comme sensation. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit démasqué, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il soupira en avançant dans la forêt Xzionnienne.

Il trébucha sur une racine et se retint in extremis avant de s'aplatir sur la mousse qui recouvrait la terre. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Il se redressa et prit appui sur un arbre géant de la planète bleue.

Ah, oui. Informer Warren des agissements des Snow Kids et des Pirates. D'ailleurs, Shiloë ne devait plus exister à ce moment précis.

Il porta sa montre à ses yeux. Oui, Shiloë n'existait déjà plus maintenant. Harris devait les croire morts, et les Snow Kids sur Akillian. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Il reçu un appel, quand on parlait du loup… Il fit quelques pas en répondant.

-Ah Sinedd ! J'ai eus un mal fou à te joindre, déclara Harris.

-J'ai du mal à capté, désolé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu reviennes sur la base pour qu'on puisse discuter seul à seul.

-J'arrive dans deux heures alors. Répondis Sinedd avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Il avait fait en sorte que Harris ne voit pas le fond pendant toute la conversation, s'il savait qu'il était sur Xzion, il ne saurait pas quelle excuse inventer. Il n'était plus vraiment douer pour mentir, mais pour ne rien révéler et dissimuler les choses c'était toujours lui le meilleur.

Il tourna un instant sur lui-même, pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Tout se ressemblait ici, il venait de se perdre à l'instant même. Malgré tout il décida de se retourner, il y aurait bien cette fichue racine, la trace de ses mains… de ses pas ! Peu importait ! S'il restait ici pour la nuit il était mort.

La température était rapidement insoutenable pour les êtres humains dans la forêt, elle pouvait descendre jusqu'à moins vingt l'été et moins quarante l'hiver. Il se frictionna les bras rien que d'y penser. Le froid il aimait bien, mais pas autant.

Il ferma la fermeture de son long blouson noir en soupirant.

-Perdu ? Demanda un homme couvert des pieds à la tête.

-Ouais, j'ai perdu mon chemin en téléphonant. Répondit-il bêtement.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir du réseau dans cette forêt, je peux vous indiquer le chemin.

Sans poser de question Sinedd le suivit, de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre et il voulait absolument sortir de cette forêt tueuse d'Hommes. Il ne posa pas de question, de toute façon il ne voulait rien savoir et surtout ne rien dire. On ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur les étrangers, sauf s'ils pensaient des choses négatives de Harris. Ce que Sinedd demanda.

-Que pensez-vous de Harris ?

-Je travaille pour lui en attendant de le renverser. Je crois savoir que vous travaillez aussi pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans le même but que le votre.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'autre.

Sinedd esquissa un sourire, ainsi il n'était pas seul à faire des coups foireux dans son dos. Néanmoins la voix de cet homme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. C'était étrange, comme si il pouvait prévoir un mauvais coup.

Au plus le temps avançait, au moins il le sentait bien le coup de l'étranger dans la forêt qui aide à se retrouver. Dès qu'il serait sorti de la forêt il l'abandonnerait et irait retrouver son vaisseau, valait mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps avec cet homme là.

Au fil du temps il était de plus en plus méfiant, au final il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et puis, il avait tellement l'impression d'avoir déjà eut affaire avec lui par le passé mais quand ? Et dans quelles circonstances ?

Il en avait rencontré des personnes plus ou moins mal intentionnées. Il était difficile de faire le tri dans sa mémoire et là il se dit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de choses mal au long de sa courte vie. Heureusement qu'il avait changé maintenant. Il ne savait pas si Mei y était pour quelque chose, mais en tout cas il était bien plus heureux en étant du bon côté de la barrière.

Même si son caractère entêté, colérique et borné reprenait souvent le dessus. Exemple, il n'arrivait toujours pas à encadrer D'Jok et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Il sourit, en réalité c'était le roux qui était bien plus borné que lui, sinon ils pourraient peut-être, dans un futur proche, devenir amis.

Ca aurait pu être envisageable.

Même s'ils étaient un peu trop différents, D'Jok prenait trop soin de son image, il était un peu trop grosse-tête et prétentieux. Lui, il tentait de ne pas se prendre la tête mais de prendre celle des autres, il ne trouvait le plaisir que dans els engueulades et de toute façon, il fallait bien de ça pour se réconcilier plus tard.

Il repensa à sa femme, sa meilleure-amie, son amante… Sa guitare, ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer dans ces moments là. Il soupira et sourit en voyant enfin la lumière du jour. Le ton était d'un beige rosé, le ciel était magnifique sur Xzion. La planète était composée de seulement quelques grandes îles, tout était recouvert d'eau aussi bleue que les habitants.

Le soir, les coraux brillaient au fond de l'eau, un reflet blanc qui donnait parfois l'impression d'une étrange fumée apaisante. Ce qui faisait relativement penser au fluide des géants.

Son vaisseau était à quelques pas de là, reposant tranquillement sur une nappe flottante. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il ne contrôla plus rien autour de lui. Ce qu'il retint fut la douleur lancinante sur son poignet et sa nuque. Ensuite, du flou.

A moitié assommé il pouvait suivre la trajectoire qu'il empruntait mais n'avait pas assez de force pour se débattre, de toute façon l'autre l'avait attaché.

Jamais il n'aurait du lui faire confiance et l'abattre directement dès qu'il l'avait vu. Pourtant il le savait, c'était la loi du plus fort.

Il sentit le froid d'un vaisseau qui n'était pas le sien, ils n'étaient pas allés dans cette direction. Comment avait-il pu être aussi débile ? Se laisser manipuler par un gars qu'il croyait contre Harris. Retrouvant légèrement ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Je pensais que vous étiez contre Harris ! Râla Sinedd

-Je le suis, mais je suis bien obligé de vendre des traîtres pour gagner sa confiance. Et je n'ai aucun scrupule à te faire souffrir toi. Qui sait ce qu'il va t'infliger ?

Il rit un moment avant de se concentrer sur le décollage. Une chose était sure, il retournerait sur la base de Harris, mais comment pourrait-il se déculpabiliser ? Sinedd baissa la tête, ses jambes étaient tendues et reliées à un poteau central du vaisseau, ses bras étaient dans son dos et ses mains maintenues dans des menottes travaillées de façon à ce que personne ne puisse s'en échapper. Autrement dit, il était foutu. Et bon dieu que sa nuque le faisait souffrir !

Il tenta un instant de se débattre et se ravisa alors que les liens se resserrèrent davantage sur ses chevilles et poignets. Il maudit cet homme, comment pouvait-il bien se sortir d'ici ? Surtout sans le Smog !

-Allons, arrête de te débattre comme ça. Si tu aimes avoir mal attend un peu, tu vas être servi. Tu sais ce que Harris réserve aux traîtres pourtant ?

Sinedd ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en entendant les propos de l'inconnu. Oui, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait si toutefois Harris le désignait comme traître. Ca le fit trembler, puis le dirigeant de la galaxie voudrait des réponses concernant les Xzionniens, les Pirates et tous les autres !

Comment pourrait-il ne pas céder ? C'était un grand travail mental, et il n'avait pas le temps de s'y préparer. Il soupira, peut-être que l'autre avançait ceci sans preuves, peut-être que Harris croirait Sinedd, après tout, il avait déposé les bombes de multi-fluide sur toutes les planètes. Il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance.

-Il ne vous croira pas, rétorqua Sinedd les dents serrées. Vous n'êtes pas assez proche de lui. Je me demande bien comment un traître comme vous avez pu rester à ses côtés.

-On ne t'a jamais dit soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis ? Demanda l'autre en riant de façon sadique. Puis, j'ai un petit enregistrement de notre courte discussion, mais ce ne sont là pas mes seules preuves. Les Xzionniens ont beau être un peuple franc et loyale, ils ne résistent pas longtemps à la torture.

Sinedd aurait voulu serrer ses poings de toutes ses forces et le battre à mort s'il aurait pu le faire, toutefois, il ne le pouvait pas. Ce qui le foutait encore plus en rogne était le fait que l'autre avançait des preuves existantes et réelles.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à subir.

Il ferma les yeux et grogna. Il était furieux, maintenant il espérait juste que quelqu'un puisse venir le sauver sans risques. Même si le risque zéro n'existait pas. Il espérait juste être assez fort pour ne rien balancer de tout ce qu'il savait de la révolution.

Putain, après ses parents, c'était son tour. La vie était vraiment moche, surtout lorsqu'elle s'acharnait sur la même famille.

Il sentit le vaisseau atterrir, il avait même reconnu la voix de Harris par l'interphone qui lui donnait l'autorisation de se poser. L'inconnu vint à lui et coupa les liens de ses pieds Sinedd en profita pour lui flanquer des coups, il réalisa un peu trop tard qu'il était encore attaché lorsque l'homme vint à lui et l'assomma un bon coup.

Sa vision se troubla et il perdit connaissance peu de temps après.

_-Des menottes, _songea-t-il en se réveillant de nouveau_. Des menottes aux mains et aux pieds. Je suis dans de beaux draps._

Il ouvrit les yeux qui n'eurent pas de mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante, il râla et hurla par la suite. Personne ne vint, il pouvait sentir qu'il n'avait pas de tee-shirt, uniquement son pantalon et ses mitaines.

Au fond de la salle, la faible lueur d'une bougie et un miroir lui renvoyaient l'image d'un homme battu, son visage était sale de suif et rouge de blessures, son torse était légèrement lacéré, du sang s'écoulait lentement de ses abdos.

Et il se doutait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série. Découragé il baissa la tête, personne ne pourrait se douter maintenant qu'il était ici, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait contacter les Snow Kids et les Pirates.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi, enchaîné à un mur, sans toucher terre. Lorsqu'il bougea, les cordes tintèrent dans un son strident. Il ferma les yeux, plus personne ne pouvait rien pour lui.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Comment va mon protégé ?**

**-Je pense que ça ne sera plus jamais pareil entre mon frère et moi.**

**-Du poids, je n'ai pas finit d'en prendre, tu sais ? **

**-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?**

**-Pas uniquement, l'état de santé d'Ahito m'inquiète aussi énormément, j'ai su qu'il allait de plus en plus mal et du fait que le Souffle ait disparut n'explique pas sa maladie…**

**-Artegor, arrête-toi on a perdu Jude, elle est tombé dans un trou.**

**-Désolée, je suis tombée sur vous.**

**-Pourquoi tu as encore parlé de lui ce matin ? Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand c'est ça.**

**-Disparait de ma vie, Ahito. Si tu es condamné, je veux que tu partes, que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjours très chers lecteurs, chapitre un peu plus long que prévu puisqu'il y a des choses plus ou moins intéressantes, mais surtout à la fin, un peu de vérité sur Jude mais aussi sur les jumeaux, alors je ne vais pas en dire plus, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8 : Je suis tombée sur vous.

Le soir allait tomber dans une heure. Peut-être deux. Toujours était-il que la nuit tombait très rapidement ici, en à peine trois minutes il faisait noire d'un coup. Il se redressa et ouvrit ses yeux en les frottant.

Il balança sa tête au rythme de la musique dans ses oreilles. Et soupira. Depuis ce matin personne n'avait pu lui arracher un mot, personne n'était venu le voir, il n'avait même pas mangé, il était resté seul avec le chat noir de l'archipel.

Un chat noir, non pas qu'il était superstitieux, mais ça portait rarement bonheur ces bestioles là. Tout le long de la journée il avait gardé serré dans sa main un petit porte-clés fétiche qu'il avait toujours quand il allait mal.

C'était Thran qui le lui avait offert, il représentait un kanji, celui de l'amour. Il le regarda longuement, le sien était bleu, celui de son frère était rouge. Il soupira avant de toucher son visage déjà moins enflé que ce matin.

Il l'avait bien cherché en même temps, il savait parfaitement que Thran réagissait toujours mal à ce souvenir douloureux. Depuis combien de temps n'étaient-ils plus les mêmes ? Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils oubliés d'être frères ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois ou ils avaient souris ensembles, vraiment sourit.

Il sentit une main froide sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Mei, un petit sourire en coin.

-Comment va mon protégé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Mal…

-Combien ?

-Trop. Ferme les yeux et imagine la galaxie, les milliards d'étoiles, toutes les planètes, les habitants… Il y a deux cent soixante trois mille galaxies dans l'univers. Chaque étoile de chaque galaxie… Tout ça, j'ai autant mal.

-Un si petit corps que le tiens ne peu pas contenir autant de peine. C'est inhumain, répondit Mei en posant un doigt sur son ventre. Tu as perdu du poids Ahi…

-Je sais ! Et toi, tu en as pris.

-C'est mieux d'en prendre que d'en perdre trop. Précisa-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Je pensais que tu faisais attention à ta ligne.

-Tu penses mal.

-Je pense que ça ne sera plus jamais pareil entre mon frère et moi.

Elle ne répondit pas et baisse la tête.

-Tu vois, cette fois-ci je pense juste.

-Non Ahito, il vous faut du temps… Et beaucoup d'écoute. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas être écouté, je dois annoncer quelque chose d'important à D'Jok, mais il n'écoute jamais. Elle sourit à Ahito. Du poids, je n'ai pas finit d'en prendre, tu sais ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en croyant comprendre, puis en y regardant de plus près, c'était vrai, que son ventre était un peu plus rond. Comment avaient-ils pu tous passer à côté de ça ?

-Je crois que… Commença Mei. Il aura besoin de tonton Thran avec lui aussi. Alors… Va le chercher et parle-lui. Sans vous frapper cette fois-ci, et je t'ai apporté un baume, tu l'avais prit à la faculté avant qu'on ne parte.

Ahito prit le petit tube et le regarda pendant un moment sans même bouger, il sourit, Mei était enceinte. Décidé il se leva, après tout, elle avait raison, tout le monde avait besoin d'être soudé et puis il avait tant besoin de son frère !

-Je vais aller le chercher, déclara-t-il en enfilant sa lourde veste noire. Ne m'attends pas et va parler à Jok.

Le cadet des jumeaux courut le long des couloirs, ne restait maintenant qu'une heure pour retrouver son frère avant que le noir de la nuit ne baigne l'archipel des Shadows.

OoO

Il avait marché toute la journée, mais en rond. Il ne s'était pas trop éloigné de la base. Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait plus du tout ou elle était et les bâtiments ne se dessinaient pas au loin. Il était… perdu.

Il avait posé un sac avec quelques outils et son radar pour travailler un peu et oublier sa… discussion avec son frère. Discussion mouvementée, certes, mais il avait retenu des choses, plus jamais ça ne serait pareil entre son frère et lui. Alors, il avait baissé les bras il y avait bien longtemps déjà.

Depuis sa rechute, depuis l'arrivée de Jude et Enya, depuis qu'il s'était enfermé sur lui-même qu'il avait sombré dans la maladie. Depuis qu'il avait perdu trop de poids, depuis que le Souffle le faisait souffrir plus que nécessaire. Depuis qu'il avait su que, plus jamais, il ne jouerait au football comme avant.

Ahito ne serait plus jamais le même, et combattre une maladie incurable n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Pire, Thran se maudissait de ne rien faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Il regarda les alentours, sa tête tournait, le soleil était assommant ici, et les nuits froides et mortelles. Il devait être rentré dans moins d'une heure où trouver un abri. Non, il ne voulait pas rentrer, personne n'était venu le chercher, ils se fichaient totalement de son sort, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son frère lorsqu'il voyait ses mains.

Peut-être qu'Ahito était allé un peu loin, peut-être qu'il avait utilisé un prénom interdit, peut-être même qu'il l'avait fait exprès mais… Il avait frappé son p'tit frère et ça c'était quelque chose d'irréparable. Il se maudit, son p'tit frère, l'essence de toute sa vie. Avant il était toute sa raison de vivre. Il l'était encore… Mais dans le fond il savait qu'Ahito partirait comme… Il était persuadé que c'était le même genre de maladie qui allait emporter son p'tit frère. Il sentait qu'il ne restait à Ahito que quelques mois à vivre.

Sauf si quelqu'un trouvait le remède miracle. Il regarda l'horizon et s'assit sur un rocher, là. Ca serait parfait pour réfléchir tranquillement, et passer une nuit à attendre et se tuer un peu plus. Il se sentait abandonné et tué, alors autant le faire tranquillement.

Il soupira et posa sa main sur son front, il brûlait de température.

-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? Se demanda-t-il en hurlant.

Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux pour sécher quelques secondes après sur ses joues. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrange, il voulait juste ne jamais perdre son frère, il voulait juste qu'il ne meurt pas dans quelques temps, il voulait juste… Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait au final.

Il soupira, Thran s'était perdu en même temps que son frère s'était égaré.

OoO

Ahito avait fait déjà plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche sans même s'arrêter ou s'endormir. Il devait retrouver son frère, le temps pressait. Mais à vrai dire, il s'était bien caché ! Ce ne serait pas simple de le retrouver, et il sera probablement très loin s'il avait marché toute la journée.

Ahito posa une main sur son ventre, son estomac criait famine. Il aurait du manger, ce n'était pas le moment de souffrir d'un manque de sucre. En même temps, il ne mangeait plus beaucoup alors il l'aurait mérité de toute façon.

Une quinte de toux le surpris à faire rouler des larmes sur ses joues. Il n'y avait plus photo, il était clairement malade mais s'évertuait à dire que ce n'était pas la même maladie que lui. Ce n'était pas possible de toute façon, sinon il n'aurait même pas passé ces quatre dernières années.

Il se remit en marche peu après que sa crise soit passée, il regarda la petite boîte de comprimée qui était presque vide. Il en avait trop prit bordel ! Il se gifla mentalement, un jour, il arrêterait ses conneries. Se droguer à coup de cachets, ne plus manger et s'attaquer à tout le monde dans son cercle proche.

Il soupira, ce qu'il était pathétique ! En levant la tête il réalisa qu'il avait beaucoup marché et avait complètement perdu la route. Ne manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Il se maudit d'en être arrivé à ce point. Il passerait probablement le début de la nuit dehors. Et peut-être même que Thran serait-il rentré…

Il décida donc que sa nouvelle priorité était de chercher un endroit ou passer une nuit sans ressentir le froid qui allait englober l'archipel.

Son holo-montre affichait une heure avancée, dans un quart d'heure il ferait noir, et très froid. Dans un quart d'heure il allait probablement mourir de froid, déjà bien affaibli par toutes ses conneries.

Après encore un peu de temps de marche il trouve l'entrée d'une grotte, et il se dit : pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il avait vraiment besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Il s'engouffra dans le tunnel sombre et sifflota, un peu comme si la musique ferait s'éloigner les esprits malveillants qui rôdaient dans le coin.

Il avançait les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant encore à son état actuel, ce qu'il pouvait être déplorable, lamentable. Il s'était détruit, avait tenté de se reconstruire et s'était détruit une fois de plus, et pourtant, la bonne nouvelle de Jude n'avait rien changé. Il était toujours aussi mal en point et au final, peut-être que ça ne s'arrangerait jamais.

Il avait envie d'être effacer, voire même d'effacer toutes les traces de lui, comme si jamais Thran n'avait eus de frère jumeau, comme si jamais les Snow Kids n'avaient eut un gardien spectaculaire comme lui, comme si jamais personne ne connaissais son existence.

Il voulait s'effacer, que tout le monde le haïsse et finisse par l'oublier, il voulait juste disparaître des mémoires et que, lorsqu'il serait temps de mourir, personne ne le regrette parce qu'il avait fait le mal, qu'il était le mal.

Ahito arrêta de siffler, il n'avait plus le moral, c'était au dessus de ses forces. La faim tirailla de nouveau son estomac. Bordel, il n'allait pas tenir toute la nuit !

Il continua d'avancer tant bien que mal, tenant son estomac d'une main. Un petit bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille. Des pas ? Peut-être était-ce même son frère ? Il avança encore un peu plus dans l'obscurité et attendit.

Il y avait même des voix… Etrange, plusieurs. Ce n'était pas son frère… Des Pirates qui se baladaient ? Peut-être Enya et Bennett ! Puis son visage se crispa à l'entente d'un cri strident.

OoO

La route était longue, Jude s'impatientait. Depuis son arrivée dans le vaisseau elle avait pleuré, mangé un morceau, but au moins deux litre d'eau et avait attendu en tentant de dessiner, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

Mais par-dessus tout, elle pensait à Ahito. Serait-il surpris de la voir débarquer ainsi ? Comment allait-il ? Est-ce que ses crises étaient sévères ? Elle s'inquiétait, il nécessitait d'un traitement et elle ne pouvait pas le faire avant de le voir, peut-être était-il même trop tard pour lui ?

C'était une échappatoire à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser. Alors elle secoua la tête de façon négative et se concentra de nouveau sur un dessin qui ne ressemblait à rien. Encore une fois. De toute façon, elle n'était pas une artiste, elle chantait. Et c'était presque inaudible, elle avait une voix trop aigüe, de quoi casser toutes les vitres du vaisseau.

Aarch vint s'asseoir à ses côtés alors qu'elle chiffonnait une feuille avant de la lancer dans la poubelle. Ce n'était pas simple de dessiner sans modèle. Il sourit en la voyant s'énerver pour si peu, elle lui rappelait D'Jok lorsqu'elle était comme ça, le moindre truc le rendait fou.

-Alors Jude, tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer ? Demanda Aarch.

-Nan, je n'ai pas l'inspiration non plus… Je pense à différentes choses… Ca me perturbe alors…

-Ton retour avec les Snow Kids ? Interrogea Aarch en souriant.

-Pas uniquement, l'état de santé d'Ahito m'inquiète aussi énormément, j'ai su qu'il allait de plus en plus mal et du fait que le Souffle ait disparut n'explique pas sa maladie… Peut-être souffre-t-il d'autre chose encore.

-Tu verras bien sur place, ne t'en fais pas… Mais je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça, tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Insista Aarch.

Elle reprit une autre feuille et cette fois-ci laissa sa main guider ses traits, une personne encapuchonnée d'un long blouson blanc apparut au fil du temps. Un peu comme les membres du Cercle des Fluides.

-Non, il n'y a rien d'autre, indiqua-t-elle en chiffonnant la feuille. Et vous alors, revoir les Snow Kids, ça va vous faire quoi ?

Aarch fut surprit de la question posée et sentait bien que Jude lui cachait quelque chose. Néanmoins il se contenta de réfléchir à la question et soupira.

-Ca va me faire étrange, depuis quatre ans… ça va faire étrange oui. Répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs. Mais ce qui me manque le plus, c'est de ne pas voir ma femme, ni ma fille.

-Je comprends, c'est difficile de rester loin longtemps de la personne qu'on aime.

-Je n'ai même plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours maintenant… C'est étrange. Je demanderais à Sonny d'enquêter entre temps….

« La compagnie Nexus informe notre aimable clientèle que l'atterrissage s'amorce. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture de sécurité, s'il vous plait. Température extérieure vingt trois degré. En espérant que vous avez passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie. » Déclara Artegor en passant par la porte.

Aarch sourit alors que Jude rigola à gorge déployée. Ils se posèrent que quelques minutes après, ils ne prirent pas le temps de rassembler des affaires, le vaisseau était vide et ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de prendre de quoi survivre sur la base de Harris avant l'évasion.

En sortant Jude frappa doucement sur l'épaule d'Artegor en lui disant qu'il faisait beaucoup moins que la température donnée lors de l'atterrissage, elle grelottait. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Artegor se mit devant les deux autres, il savait parfaitement par où rejoindre la base et il savait aussi qu'il faudrait passer par les grottes.

Chose qui était périlleuse parce qu'elles étaient fort sombre et que tous les impacts avaient causés d'immenses trous dans les parois et dans le sol. Bien qu'il y ait toujours eus plusieurs étages dans ces grottes, les trous restaient très dangereux.

Il s'attacha à une corde et la passa à Aarch qui fit de même. Jude prit le bout de la corde et l'attacha chichement à sa ceinture de tissus. Ils commencèrent à avancer, Aarch prit la sacoche de la petite soigneuse, ils entrèrent dans la sombre grotte.

Jude ne s'y sentait pas bien, ça lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs, plutôt mauvais même. Mais c'était une autre histoire. Elle se tenait fermement à la corde, Artegor donnait des indications relativement souvent, des cailloux à éviter, des petites bosses ou creux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet elle prit confiance et lâcha la corde, ils suivaient tous la même cadence de marche. Artegor commença même à blaguer, mais au fond c'était une sensation étrange qui l'habitait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais revenir ici lui faisait mal.

Les habitants avaient tous étés éliminés et ne restaient maintenant que son équipe et les Pirates qui habitaient sur l'archipel. C'était vraiment étrange, comme si il avait laissé derrière une partie de lui qui ne reviendrait jamais plus. Il se sentait en partit vide.

Néanmoins il souriait, il ne voulait pas le montrer, même si Aarch pouvait le sentir. L'entraîneur des Shadows tâtait les alentours à l'aide d'un bâton. Il connaissait l'itinéraire par cœur et aurait presque pu avancer à reculons. Pour lui, ça n'aurait rien changé, il connaissait l'archipel par cœur.

-Attention trou en milieu de chaussée, précisa-t-il en l'enjambant.

-Passé, déclara Aarch en passant également par-dessus.

Puis un cri strident se fit entendre, l'entraîneur des Shadows tira sur la corde, il n'y avait plus rien au bout, juste une ceinture en tissu. Cette fille la n'avait pas de jugeote ou quoi ? Il fit quelques pas en arrière tâtant les alentours.

-Artegor, arrête-toi on a perdu Jude, elle est tombé dans un trou.

OoO

Il était bloqué, allongé par terre, un poids sur tout son corps. Il pouvait faire bouger ses pieds alors que son premier bras était bloqué par quelque chose et que l'autre repoussait des cheveux.

Des cheveux ? Se questionna-t-il. C'était incroyable d'en trouver ici… Il fit un peu plus attention à ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. A priori, vu se qui bloquait sa première main, une femme… Il rougit. Bah ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait une poitrine par mégarde, mais il était timide lui !

Elle avait de longs cheveux, très doux soit dit en passant. Il y avait une odeur dans l'air qui ressemblait fortement à une qu'il connaissait. Il voulait juste ne pas y croire. Il repoussa les longs cheveux et toucha une paire de lunettes qui ne lui étaient pas étrangère.

-Désolée, je suis tombée sur vous, déclara une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Je… Pas grave, répondit l'autre en dégageant sa main vivement.

-Ahi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle sentit des lèvres chaudes plantées sur son cou, remonter lentement sur son visage pour ensuite glisser doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. C'était bien lui, Ahito était sous elle et l'embrassait…

L'embrassait ?

Elle se recula d'un bond et se mise dans un coin. Il se leva et fut surprit de son comportement, depuis toujours elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait toujours aussi peur. Il trouverait, il se le promit.

-Jude, rien de cassé ? Demanda Aarch. Je te balance la corde !

-Aarch ? Se demanda Ahito en allant lui proposer sa main pour qu'elle se relève.

-Et Artegor, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et se relevant elle-même. Désolée Ahito… Je n'avais pas prévu de…

-Pas grave, on parlera quand tu le voudras, ok ?

Elle lui sourit et prit la corde, de sa force naturelle, Aarch la remonta et elle lui indiqua qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un, il répéta la même action et remonta Ahito, son gardien surdoué. Ce qu'il était content de le voir !

Ils se parlèrent un instant, Aarch voulait des nouvelles de l'équipe, il voulait savoir comment ils avaient évolués sans lui pendant toutes ces années. Ahito expliqua alors Micro-Ice et Yuki, Tia et Rocket qui n'étaient plus très bien ensembles depuis qu'il était jaloux de Stevens. Mais aussi D'Jok et Mei, Mei enceinte. Puis il repensa à son frère soudainement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dehors, la nuit allait tomber.

-Thran, on doit le retrouver et… Je dois lui parler… On s'est un peu chiffonné ce matin…

-Ce qui explique ton état, conclut Jude en regardant son visage marqué. J'ai élaboré un nouveau baume, il devrait agir plus vite.

-Nous verrons après, la nuit va bientôt tomber, et si le jeune Thran est dehors, ça devient un problème ! Imposa Artegor, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, Ahito et Jude vous chercherez de votre côté, je garde la communication en marche pour vous guider.

-Pas de problèmes, à plus tard alors ! Salua Ahito en prenant le poignet de Jude pour sortir de la grotte.

Ils marchèrent un instant, elle le scruta en silence, ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment à cette rencontre. Tout ce qui lui importait aussi était de voir son état physique, savoir à quel point il avait été dégradé par la maladie.

Elle remarqua clairement ses cernes en premier lieu, et aussi que maintenant il était beaucoup plus mince qu'elle alors qu'avant c'était l'inverse. Elle soupira, il devait avoir prit trop de comprimés, fallait le surveiller.

A part ses deux trois soucis, il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Ses yeux de chat étaient toujours du même anthracite profond, son visage s'était affiné, ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient toujours en bataille. Il était très mince, mais avec son traitement il reprendrais du poids et serait svelte.

Il était très beau et il l'avait embrassé. Et elle s'était reculée horrifié… Encore à cause de ça. D'ailleurs, il l'a fixa intensément.

-Pourquoi tu t'es reculé ? Tu penses un jour pouvoir m'expliquer ?

-Ce sont des choses pas réellement évidentes à dire Ahi.

-J'ai tout mon temps, je ne dirais rien à personne.

-J'ai toujours vécu sur le cercle des fluides, dès mes quatre ans parce que j'avais un père violent et ma mère ne disait rien… Elle regardait sans… Elle ne faisait rien ! Et… Je… J'ai rien fais de mal !

-Tu n'as rien fais de mal, Jude. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle serra ses poings et baissa la tête, des larmes perlèrent déjà à ses yeux, elle avait à peine commencé à parler. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle en se dégageant. Pas… pas tout de suite Ahi…

Il retira sa main et ne tenta pas de s'excuser, il se recula de quelques pas et la laissa parler comme bon lui semblait.

-J'aime bien les fleurs bleues, j'aime bien le bleu. J'ai connu Brim Simbra à cette époque, mes quatre ans. Il m'a prise en charge alors, et j'ai vécu sur le fluide. Ils m'ont expliqué que j'avais un truc étrange en moi.

-Ta capacité de lire les fluides ? Demanda-t-il pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Oui… C'était pour sa que mon père me… Il disait que j'étais un monstre pour lui et… le Cercle, ils se méfiaient tous de moi, surtout lui… Puis je me souviens un jour je… Simbra était fou d'inquiétude que je sois partie sans rien dire. Je suis retournée sur ma planète et… J'n'ai pas mis longtemps à les retrouver.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher un instant et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. C'était dur d'en parler, elle devait trouver les mots, ce n'était pas simple. Elle continua de marcher.

-Ma mère était très belle, brune et petite, elle avait les yeux argentés et… Des petites lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Mon père lui était roux et avait les yeux verts… Il était impulsif et… J'ai pas réfléchi ! Je me suis sauvé du cercle et je ne sais pas, c'est une volonté autre que la mienne qui ma poussée ! Je suis partie je les ai retrouvé maman était morte. Puis tout s'est passé très vite ! Il m'a reconnu et non… Je n'y arrive pas. Pardon Ahito… pardon je n'y arrive pas.

Il tenta une fois de plus de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, elle se laissa faire, perdu dans ses larmes et ses tremblements, elle nicha son nez dans le col épais de son long blouson noir. Ils s'assirent un instant alors que la nuit tomber, elle commença à frissonner.

Il pensa au père de Jude, roux aux yeux verts, comme D'Jok, ce qui expliquait sa réaction face à lui lorsqu'il avait été brusque… Il faisait déjà noir autour d'eux, elle s'accrocha à Ahito encore plus.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire, reprit-elle après s'être calmée. Je ne pouvais pas me débattre, il m'a encore frappée ce jour-là, mais je m'étais promis que ça serait la dernière fois. J'avais quinze ans, et là j'ai tout perdu cette nuit-là. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de sentir quelqu'un t'assommer, que tu perdes connaissance et en te réveillant tu es attaché et tu ne peux presque plus bouger. Et j'avais senti qu'il m'avait… j'étais plus en état et il a… j'ai rien pu faire… j'ai tout perdu ! Je ne sais pas comment, quelle fureur à pu s'emparer de moi cette nuit là, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour me détacher et je me suis vengée, il dormait. Il puait l'alcool et le sale je… il a ouvert les yeux sur le coup et les as refermés… Il m'a traité de traînée et ensuite c'était comme si il s'était endormit de nouveau. J'ai repris conscience de mes actes quand j'ai vu mes mains souillées de sang et… j'ai courus, tout le restant de la nuit. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus j'étais presque nue dans les rues et… Je suis tombée de fatigue, je ne voulais que mourir à cet instant là, et il m'a enlacé, j'étais comme apaisée et il m'a fait retourner sur le Cercle. Brim Simbra à été plus qu'un père pour moi, il a été mon sauveur, sans lui je me serais probablement tuée. Alors… je… Ahito, tu sais tout maintenant.

Il avait écouté, sans rien dire. Il s'était même dit qu'elle était la personne la plus forte qu'il avait connu. Il l'avait enlacée et serré contre son torse, recouverte de son manteau quand elle avait froid. Il avait caressé ses cheveux, et il avait écouté, lui avait laissé le temps.

-Je ne peux pas dire je comprends, répondit-il. Parce que je n'ai pas vécu la même chose, mais sache que bien que ce soit sombre je suis content que tu te sois ouverte à moi. C'était très important pour toi, et tu es quelqu'un de fort Jude. Rien que pour ça tu es exceptionnelle. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eus ton courage.

Ils restèrent un instant dans le froid à parler d'un peu de tout, elle lui donna un peu de quoi manger, et lorsqu'ils eurent assez de force, ils repartirent à la rechercher de Thran, d'après son holo-montre Aarch et Artegor étaient rentrés à la base et les attendaient tous les deux.

Sa faisait une heure que la nuit était tombée, Thran n'était pas rentré lui, peut-être était-il dans une grotte.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, Ahito voulait être certain que son frère ne soit pas dehors, il le chercherait toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, Ahito parlait de son enfance ave son frère, et une phrase lui fit prendre conscience. Thran aimait regarder l'eau bouger quand il était énervé, et très triste.

Alors il prit Jude par le poignet et ils coururent jusqu'aux sources d'eau de l'archipel. Il était là.

Thran regardait l'eau du petit lac balancer, les yeux dans le vide, il pensait encore et semblait triturer un morceau de métal pour son radar, sans même savoir à quoi il lui servirait. Ahito lâcha la main de Jude et colla leurs fronts. Il lui demanda de ne pas intervenir, même si ça dégénérait. Ils devaient parler, depuis le temps que ça ne leur était pas arrivé.

Il souleva son visage d'un doigt et l'embrassa sur la gorge, elle eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur son cou. Il s'éloigna d'elle, il n'était maintenant pas plus grand qu'un lapin au loin. Elle les regarda sans même comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Elle vit Ahito s'asseoir à côté de son frère, ils parlaient peut-être, mais elle n'entendait rien.

Ahito regarda un instant les vagues et respira lentement l'odeur de la nuit qui s'était imposée ici, avec le mélange de l'eau rose c'était divin comme odeur.

-Frangin, c'est tard, il faut rentrer maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu as encore parlé de lui ce matin ? Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand c'est ça.

-Tu as besoin de passer à autre chose Thran. Et puis, tu sais, j'avais besoin que tu comprennes à quel point ça m'avait fait mal quand Jude était partie.

-Je sais, je n'avais pas été fairplay. J'imagine qu'on est quitte maintenant ? Demanda Thran en rangeant le radar dans une sacoche.

-Non, tu m'as frappé bien plus que pour une simple égratignure à un coin de meuble.

-J'arrive pas à être désolé, tu l'as cherché, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, répondit Ahito se remémorant la scène du matin même.

_Thran l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avant de le frapper plusieurs fois au visage. Ahito se laissa faire. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait cherché. Il sentit du sang s'écouler de ses lèvres. Peut-être étaient-ils quittes pour la fois ou Thran avait buté contre la table de chevet._

_-Pourquoi tu parles de lui, hein ? Hurla Thran en frappant une fois de plus son jumeau. _

_-Thran, faut te faire à l'idée Inuyaza est mort ! C'est terminé maintenant ! _

_-Tais-toi ! Arrête ! Disait-il en le martelant de petits coups secs et durs. T'as pas le droit, toi aussi tu vas mourir ! _

_-Oui je vais mourir ! Tout le monde le sait ! Et comme avec Inuyaza tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir été plus présent, de ne pas avoir été un frère parfait, tu vas t'en vouloir toute ta vie Thran ! Parce que je vais mourir bientôt et que tu n'auras rien pu faire ! Tu entends ? Tu ne peux rien faire, alors arrête de vouloir changer les choses !_

_Thran prit son frère par le col de son tee-shirt d'une main et le frappa d'une rare violence, Ahito pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler lentement de son arcade et de son nez._

_Micro-Ice sentit Yuki serrer son bras, lui aussi se souvenait d'un certain Inuyaza mais il ne l'avait pas connu longtemps, parce qu'il était fort malade. C'était le grand frère des jumeaux, et lorsqu'il était mort, Thran l'avait très mal vécu, plus encore qu'Ahito. Il n'en avait jamais su plus, mais à priori les symptômes d'Ahito étaient nettement les mêmes, et ça effrayait Thran._

_Yuki se mit à courir à l'opposé de la pièce, rejoindre ses cousins._

_-Arrêtez ! Elle bouscula Thran._

_-Je te déteste, lança-t-il à son frère avant de sortir de la salle._

_Elle renifla bruyamment en regardant l'état de son cousin._

_-Ahito, pleura-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser. Ne parle plus jamais de lui… Ok ?_

Thran sourit tristement, au final, peut-être il devait l'accepter qu'il les avait quittés un matin sans rien dire, qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé et que peut-être c'était mieux ainsi. Il se retourna vers Ahito.

-Tu vas vraiment mourir alors ? Demanda Thran pas réellement conscient de ses dires.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

-T'as pas le droit ! Je t'interdis. Rétorqua Thran en se levant. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être malade ! J'ai voulu être le frère parfait, j'ai tout donné pour toi !

-Tu n'as pas cru en moi lors de la cup, pendant deux cup tu n'as pas cru en moi, au final, vous souhaitez tous que je m'en aille.

-C'est pas vrai ! T'as pas le droit ! Moi je t'aime et toi tu veux crever ! Hurla Thran.

Ahito sentait qu'une fois de plus ça allait dégénérer, mais il sourit, énervant une fois de plus son frère. Il se leva et lui fit face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que tu ne souffres pas quand je vais mourir ?

-Disparait de ma vie, Ahito. Si tu es condamné, je veux que tu partes, que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi ! Je veux te détester si tu meurs, te haïr et ne jamais me souvenir de nos bons souvenirs. Me formater et me dire que tu as été un sacré con. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie, si tu meurs.

-Je partirais de ta vie et je te laisserais tranquille, tu me détesteras et tout ira bien. Et tu ne te souviendras plus de moi alors. Déclara Ahito simplement, en haussant les épaules. Je te le promets.

Mais diable que ça lui faisait mal d'admettre qu'il avait eut raison. Rejoindre les autres, le mauvais camp et causer du tord, il n'y aurait que ça, et il l'aurait fait par amour pour son frère. C'était une promesse, s'il était condamné, il partirait loin.

-Maintenant, il faut rentrer. Précisa Ahito alors que le froid se faisait plus insistant. Il va bientôt geler ici.

Thran soupira et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, il commença la route seul, Ahito lui avait passé son holo-montre pour avoir le plan exacte. Un peu plus loin derrière le cadet des jumeaux tenait Jude par la main, il lui sourit. Un sourire triste, un jour il serait obligé de partir, et il ne savait pas quand. Il espérait le plus tard possible.

Quelle ne dise pas qu'il était condamné avant un moment, qu'ils aient le temps de sauver la galaxie avant.

C'était primordial. Sinon, il devrait partir, parce qu'il l'avait promit à son frère, et seuls eux deux étaient au courant. Il baissa la tête et ils continuèrent de marcher le long de la nuit pour retourner à la base.

Ils espéraient tellement que demain soit une autre journée…

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football :**

**-Tu vas être grand père !**

**-Ils sont arrivés sur la base et sont partis directement dans le bureau de Monsieur le dirigeant de la galaxie et ils ont parlé un peu avec lui. Mais… c'est étrange, un peu comme si c'était Harris qui les avait commandé…**

**-Très bien, nous allons détruire l'archipel des Shadows, faite convoquer Artegor Nexus, j'exige des explications.**

**-Néanmoins nous pouvons nous servir de cette radio pour rameuter du monde avec nous.**

**-Nous venons de terminer le radar.**

**-Sinedd devait faire une mission pour l'eau mortelle là-bas et lui envoyer des nouvelles quelques heures après. Il n'a eut aucune nouvelle et suspecte qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose dans les forêts de Xzion.**

**-Tu as perdu au total quinze kilos. **

**-Bien, nous allons commencer les vrais testes alors… Savoir si oui ou on tu es condamné.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne devais pas faire d'annonce, mais je n'ai pas résisté. Alors que dire ? On touche la fin de la Saison 2 Partie 1, déjà, je sais. Cette partie 1 va contenir 11 chapitres, pas un de plus. Parce qu'il y a un peu comme une cassure entre les deux parties donc… Bah ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande cassure, mais encore une fois la balance penche en faveur des méchants alors… **

**Mais dans la partie 2, tout s'arrange hein. Je vous le promets. Sinon ce n'est pas drôle et ça rallonge et puis, pas que je n'aime pas GF mais mon manager ne va pas être content si je n'avance pas dans mes autres textes tellement cette fiction là me prends du temps.**

**Sinon, je voulais faire un free-talk sur ce chapitre pour vous dire qu'il sera court, très court. Enfin, plus court que mes chapitres en général. **

**Voilà, c'est fait donc… bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9 : Un signal.

Ahito s'étira et attira contre son torse le petit corps chaud de Jude qui dormait encore. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se mit sur le dos. Il sentit une main passer lentement sur son torse, il sourit. Elle s'étira un instant avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Salut, miaula-t-elle en caressant tendrement son bras.

-Salut, répondit-il en jouant avec ses longs cheveux bruns.

Ils étaient plus longs que ceux de Mei, mais il s'en fichait, il aimait bien toucher les cheveux. Les siens étaient un peu plus particuliers, ils lui appartenaient. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna et l'étreignit un peu plus encore.

-Tu as dis quoi, hier a ton frère ? Vous aviez cette expression, comme quand vous vous faites une promesse.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, ça fait partie de la promesse, répondit Ahito en fermant les yeux.

-Je sais que tu m'en parleras un jour, dit Jude en tendant ses bras. Hum… on ferait mieux de se lever maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu as hâte de faire mes testes ? Demanda-t-il septique. Tu sais, ça ne presse pas.

Il déposa un baiser sur son cou et sourit. Ce petit bout de femme lui avait terriblement manqué, il sourit en la regardant se lever, elle s'enveloppa d'un drap et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et la rejoint dans la même pièce.

Thran se leva sans énergie, il déjeuna sans appétit, partit se préparer sans même en avoir l'envie et repartit à son bureau où il y avait Artie et les autres pour bosser tranquillement sur son radar. C'était la grande salle commune, tout le monde s'y retrouvait pendant la journée pour parler, passer le temps et se rappeler d'avant, lorsqu'ils étaient tous heureux. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de danger ni même des filles, lorsque son frère était encore son frère et qu'il n'y avait pas à faire de promesses étranges pour oublier.

La promesse, il s'en voulait un peu parce qu'après tout, il était son frère et il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Quelle idée avait-il eut de lui demander ça ? Il se gifla mentalement, ce qu'il pouvait être bête de temps en temps. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, de toute façon il avait encore le temps. Puis il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore une fois un frère.

Ca serait dur, même s'il était un ennemi. C'était comme de savoir qu'Enya l'avait trahit pour rejoindre Harris.

Puis, en priorité il devait finir ce radar pour retrouver Brim Simbra. Il était une personne essentielle pour renverser Harris, plutôt Balarius qui trônait au Cercle des Fluides. Et son frère n'était pas encore levé, alors, il avait un peu de temps. Jude n'avais pas encore fait des testes sur lui. Il avait tout le temps de voir venir.

Il détourna le regard sur D'Jok et Mei en les voyant arriver, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Le roux se dirigea vers son père qui semblait plongé dans des dossiers plus ou moins important et lui demanda deux minutes de son temps. Il prit son sérieux et plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

Sonny se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer, de tout le temps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés il lui semblait que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi sérieux. Il prit donc le temps de fermer ses dossiers et écouta attentivement son fils.

-Papa, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer et… Tiens-toi bien. D'Jok inspira et sourit son plus beau sourire. Tu vas être grand père !

Sonny sourit, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et le félicita simplement. Il se retourna face à son écran puis se leva d'un bond. Comment s'il avait prit le temps de tout comprendre en quelques secondes, il partit au centre de la pièce ou Mei était déjà félicité de tout le monde. Il se retourna vers D'Jok.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est enceinte ? S'étrangla Sonny. A votre âge ?

-Papa, tu étais plus jeune quand je suis né… Répondit D'Jok amusé.

-Oui, tu n'as pas tord. Dit Sonny en souriant. Mei, viens par ici que je te félicite !

La sulfureuse brune partit voir Sonny et ce dernier l'étreignit tout en la félicitant. Elle était heureuse, et ça se voyait, mais ce qui embêtait Sonny maintenant était le fait que dans déjà quelques mois elle ne pourrait plus les aider. Elle allait prendre du poids et surtout porter la vie, et il ne faudrait pas les mettre en péril.

Néanmoins, elle pourrait toujours superviser les opérations d'un poste de contrôle. C'était toujours ça de prit.

-Voilà, je vais être tonton, déclara Micro-Ice en serrant Mei dans ses bras.

-Voire même parrain, précisa D'Jok en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Après tout, tu ne pensais pas qu'on te laisserait seul dans un coin ?

-Bah, ça risque de se passer, je ne serais plus le bébé de l'équipe alors… Maman Mei ! Un câlin ! Réclama Micro-Ice en l'enlaçant.

-Désolé de casser votre ambiance, déclara Thran. Sonny je viens de finir le radar pour localiser Brim Simbra.

-Parfait, Ace, Artie, avec le gamin pour effectuer les testes nécessaires et réglages. Et que ça saute ! S'exclama Sonny en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Micro-Ice grogna et poussa D'Jok du coude en lui disant qu'il n'était pas sympa son père au final. Il rit un instant et tenta de trouver une occupation. Ici le temps était long à vrai dire. Bien qu'il passe des moments agréables avec Yuki, il ne pouvait pas jouer au football, l'ambiance de l'équipe était déplorable et il n'avait même plus de blagues…

Il prit un petit poste radio et enjamba une fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le dormant. Il frappa le petit poste, Yuki vint poser ses mains sur sa jambe et se hissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et intensifia leur baiser.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

-Je ne sais pas, Ahito et Thran se font encore la gueule, mon meilleur pote va être papa, Tia s'éloigne de Rocket et je n'arrive même plus à blaguer.

-Je te parle de toi, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Très bien quand je suis avec toi. Répondit-il en souriant niaisement. Ce qu'il y a, je cherche des nouvelles de l'extérieur et cette fichue radio ne fonctionne pas !

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, faisant tourner la tête de tous les gens présents. Un bruit strident suivi de grésillements insoutenables. Thran revint dans la salle accompagné d'Ace et Charley dans la grande salle, le petit radar dans les mains.

-Le radar ne fonctionne pas encore comme il faut, chef. Déclara Artie en frappant des doigts la petite machine. Encore quelques bricoles.

-Qu'attendez-vous alors ? Hurla Sonny hors de lui.

Un silence régna alors qu'Artie eut un rire gêné, ils n'avaient pas les pièces qu'il fallait pour les configurations à faire, sans elles, il leur faudrait quelques heures de plus pour mettre au point ce bijou de technologie. Ces heures de travail que Thran avaient prise pour arriver à quelque chose d'élaboré, il faudrait encore en rajouter.

Thran et Ace continuèrent alors les réparations dans la grande salle, ils parvenaient à avoir quelques signaux, mais pas ceux du vaisseau demandé. C'était le problème avec ce type précis, il ressemblait fort aux autres, et était presque invisible. Ce n'était pas un jeu d'enfant.

Artie quant à lui pensait, assis dans un fauteuil dans son coin. Le fait d'avoir perdu Bennett comme ça, sans rien pouvoir faire… Ca le mettait dans un état second. Il prit son holo-phone ouvrit le claper et le ferma de nouveau. Il fit ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois avant de taper un numéro.

Oui, il devait l'appeler et savoir, même si Sonny le leur avait interdit, ils devaient attendre les nouvelles de Stevens. Et personne d'autre ! Sous aucun prétexte. Il désobéissait aux ordres, mais à vrai dire, il s'en moquait complètement.

Il n'y avait que Denis qui pourrait l'aider pour savoir ce qu'il en était. S'il avait vu Bennett et Enya, ce qu'ils faisaient ? S'il avait eus des nouvelles… Ce genre de chose, après tout, c'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter. Puis, il se promit d'enquêter sur ce qu'il s'était passé en eux.

Ils ne devaient pas être conscients pour faire ça, comme hypnotisés par quelque chose, quelqu'un. Et il savait Harris assez manipulateur pour avoir ce genre d'intention et dénoncer les Pirates une bonne fois pour toute.

Après quelques sonneries le destinataire décrocha enfin, Artie souffla soulagé d'entendre la voix de son coéquipier.

-Denis, j'aurais un petit truc à te demander… Est-ce que tu as eus des traces de Bennett et Enya sur la base de Harris ?

-Donne moi leurs données, je ne les ai jamais vraiment vu, ensuite je ferais mon possible pour retrouver leur trace…

Artie inséra une puce dans son holo-phone transmettant les données concernant son ami et la jeune Pirate qu'il avait lui-même recrutée quelques années auparavant. Il comptait bien les retrouver, les aider et les faire revenir vite fait, bien fait sur l'archipel des Shadows.

-Ok, je vois qui maintenant… Merci Artie. Je pense pouvoir les tracer à l'aide des caméras que j'ai installé à côté des caméras de Harris. Donne moi 5 minutes j'entre les données…

Il entendit le Pirate taper rapidement sur un petit clavier alors que des petits bruits électroniques se faisaient entendre en fond. Denis était l'un des Pirates les plus actif qu'il connaissait avec Ben'. Il sourit, a priori un Pirate était très précieux aux yeux de l'infiltré.

-Ah ! Eh bien, ils n'ont pas chômés ces deux là. Ils sont arrivés sur la base et sont partis directement dans le bureau de Monsieur le dirigeant de la galaxie et ils ont parlé un peu avec lui. Mais… c'est étrange, un peu comme si c'était Harris qui les avait commandé… Je te transfert tout ça Artie. Déclara Denis l'air interloqué par sa découverte.

Artie attendit encore un peu, il vit sur son écran les données se transférer peu à peu, ensuite il visionnerait la discussion et en parlerait à Sonny, sachant parfaitement qu'il se ferait remonter les bretelles par son supérieur.

-Voilà, c'est terminé Artie. J'te laisse il y a du robot dans l'air. Aller, à plus tars gars.

Puis la conversation prit fin, le jeune Pirate prit le temps de tout visionner et surtout d'écouter. Il regarda une première fois la vidéo de Bennett et Enya dans le bureau de Harris. Elle était assise, Bennett regardait par la fenêtre alors que Harris avait un sourire vague sur les lèvres et écoutait attentivement.

Artie augmenta un peu le son et fit quelques réglages pour entendre nettement. Il était surprit d'entendre ça de la bouche de son ami, de voir Enya l'accompagner dans ses démarches.

Il se leva en trombe et courut dans la direction de Sonny, il brancha des oreillettes et lui flanqua son holo-phone dans ses mains. Sonny eut en premier temps une expression de colère en voyant les deux jeunes Pirates, Artie avait fait des recherches sans même lui dire. Puis ensuite il y eut de la surprise en les voyants dans le bureau de Harris.

Puis en dernier lieu la colère le submergea un peu plus, il repassa la vidéo et écouta un peu plus attentivement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_-Comment comptez-vous me faire croire que Blackbone est encore en vie ? Demandais Harris._

_-Nous avons des preuves, déjà nous sommes en vie. Puis plusieurs enregistrements qui pourront vous le prouver. Répondit Bennett._

_-Ainsi que toutes les itinéraires du vaisseau, le Black Manta. Ajouta Enya en lui balançant une disquette qu'il visionna. _

_Après quelques secondes de silence Harris soupira et sourit. Il se leva de sa chaise._

_-Très bien, nous allons détruire l'archipel des Shadows, faite convoquer Artegor Nexus, j'exige des explications._

Sonny coupa la vidéo à cet instant précis. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Harris pouvait penser à l'instant précis ou il avait vu que Bennett et Enya étaient de son côté, lui avaient donné toutes les preuves. Mais grâce à Artie ils avaient une longueur d'avance, ils savaient que Harris voulait détruire leur archipel.

Ils n'auraient plus qu'à s'évader, une fois de plus. A croire qu'ils n'allaient faire que ça. Mais encore fallait-il trouver un autre emplacement, et ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à Alpha 15 ou Iota 13 puisque déjà les avoir convaincus avait été difficile.

Trouver un autre repère allait être une autre paire de manches. Il le savait parfaitement, il faudrait dorénavant tous les mettre au courant.

-Hey ! Ecoutez-ça ! S'exclama Micro-Ice en se mettant au centre de la pièce.

Les personnes présentes s'approchèrent autour du petit joueur de football et ils écoutèrent d'une oreille intriguée ce qu'il se passait au petit poste radio qui fonctionnait et qui avait pourtant l'air mal en point.

-Tout à fait N ! Nous avons entendu de source sur que les enfants des neiges seraient avec les mercenaires sur l'archipel des Ombres !

-Rappelons à notre audience, Shane, que nous tenons ces informations de Why avec qui nous sommes actuellement en communication. Why, nous vous écoutons.

-Merci N, Shane. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous préciser que ces informations sont fondées, j'ai moi-même pu mettre l'entraîneur des Ombres en contact avec le chef des mercenaires afin qu'ils puissent disposer de leur archipel afin d'y établir un repère. Il fallait à tout prix que Harris croient qu'ils étaient morts, et les Pirates ont rejoint la compétition pour infiltrer la base.

-C'est très intéressant, mais qu'est-ce que les enfants des neiges ont à voir avec les mercenaires ? C'est là toute la question. Demanda Shane.

-C'étaient les seuls capables de nous aider, de plus ils ont une capacité unique de part les monozygotes, celle d'attirer à eux leur fluide. Pourront-ils le récupérer à temps ? Nous ne le savons pas.

-Parlez nous donc d'une autre affaire, concernant Rasmus… Continua N.

-Oui, Rasmus est venu sur notre planète pour faire quelques prélèvements, à l'aide d'une femme il élabore un anti-virus pour les eaux contaminées. Notre planète étant alliée il a pu venir ici sans problèmes. Néanmoins un détail m'échappe, il devait nous faire un compte rendu qui n'est toujours pas parvenus à notre centre d'information. Je vous tien au courant bien entendu de la situation.

-Eh bien, merci à vous Why de toutes ces informations. N'oublions d'indiquer à nos auditeurs que notre prochain rendez-vous sera à seize heure et quart demain sur la fréquence quatre. Notre lieu de repère sera les sous-sols 5-C du Genèse.

La station ne fut plus qu'un grésillement incessant. Sonny soupira, depuis combien de temps cette radio était-elle en place sans qu'ils ne le sachent ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Puis, rejoindre le Genèse n'était pas une si mauvaise idée au fond.

-Alors, réfléchit Yuki à voix haute. Shane c'est Callie, N est donc Nork. La voix de Why ressemble à celle de Warren. Enfants des neiges, les Snow Kids, les Ombres, les Shadows. Leur entraîneur est Artegor… Les mercenaires les Pirates mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui est Rasmus…

-Etrange en effet, continua Micro-Ice. Néanmoins nous pouvons nous servir de cette radio pour rameuter du monde avec nous. C'est important.

-Nous devons surtout nous rendre au Genèse… Continua Sonny en fermant les yeux. Bennett et Enya ont donnés à Harris les coordonnées de l'archipel à Harris et leur ont prouvés par A plus B que nous nous trouvons ici. Il ouvrira bientôt le feu sur nous.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, tout le monde était surpris et aberré par la nouvelle. Alors comme ça Enya et Bennett les avaient vendus. Encore heureux que Sonny le savait, sinon ils seraient morts… Mais il faudrait encore tout déménager, la plupart des Pirates présents se hâtèrent à la tâche.

-Et comme une nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, ajouta Ace. Nous venons de terminer le radar. Cette fois-ci il fonctionne bien, il ne nous manque que le signal. Pour ça nous devons attendre de trouver la meilleure orbite pour le détecter… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Thran était affalé sur sa table de travail, il été atterré par la nouvelle. Elle les avait balancés à leur ennemi. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était incapable de faire ça ! Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas possible. Les mauvaises nouvelles pleuvaient sur leurs têtes.

Il croisa les bras et soupira. Enya ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'il entre en contact avec elle par tous les moyens.

-Je sais qui est Rasmus ! S'exclama D'Jok en venant dans la salle. Je viens de contacter Warren. Sinedd devait faire une mission pour l'eau mortelle là-bas et lui envoyer des nouvelles quelques heures après. Il n'a eut aucune nouvelle et suspecte qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose dans les forêts de Xzion. Il va faire des fouilles pour tenter de le retrouver.

-Sinedd ? S'interrogea Yuki. C'est étrange, c'est vrai qu'il devait nous recontacter… Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Tia. Il a toujours su être discret après quatre ans et demi aux côtés de Harris. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait des problèmes…

-Puis Warren nous tiens au courant, ajouta Mei. Tia a raison, il ne faut pas se faire trop de soucis pour lui, il a toujours su s'en sortir. Je m'inquièterais plutôt pour Ahito et Jude qu'on n'a pas vu de la journée… Je vais les voir.

Elle tourna des talons et parcourus les couloirs froid de la base alors que tout le monde se dépêchait maintenant de remplir les vaisseaux de tout le nécessaire pour leur future destination. Ils ne pourraient pas grandement agir s'ils bougeaient sans cesse. Heureusement les sous-sols du Genèse étaient grands.

Mei secoua la tête et posa une main sur son ventre, elle sourit. Elle espérait juste que son enfant connaisse autre chose que la galaxie actuelle, pour ça tout le monde devait se battre. A la fin de la cup, peut-être avant, il naîtrait, et probablement que ça sera arrangé.

Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Elle donna deux coups secs sur la porte de la chambre d'Ahito et entra. Elle le vit torse-nu assit sur son lit alors que Jude préparait à côté, sur une table des instruments, plantes et choses diverses. Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de son petit protégé.

-Alors, bientôt on va savoir ce qui te fait souffrir ? Demanda Mei en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ahito.

-Ouais… Ca va prendre un peu de temps, répondit le concerné. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es fort. Assura Mei avec le sourire. Juste, n'oublie pas de nous tenir informés, ok ?

-Je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'annoncer lorsque j'aurais ses résultats, dit Jude en souriant. D'ailleurs je te ferais également quelques testes pour toi et le bébé après. C'est aussi très important.

Mei sourit en se levant, elle retira de l'épaule d'Ahito quelques cheveux tombés et sortit silencieusement de la salle après les avoir informés de la disparition de Sinedd, de Bennett et Enya et aussi du Genèse.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée Ahito s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant.

-J'ai été dur avec mon frère alors que sa copine est en train de tous nous balancer.

-Mais arrête Ahi… Je suis sur que ce n'est pas elle qui agit. Et si tu veux vraiment faire plaisir à ton frère et te réconcilier avec tu devrais le soutenir dans cette perte.

-Pour ça, il faudra attendre les résultats de mes testes… répondit Ahito en fermant les yeux, posant un bras sur son visage.

-Pourquoi sont-ils si importants ? Demanda Jude inquiète.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, ça fait partie de la promesse…

Elle baissa la tête et continua d'inspecter les instruments qu'elle possédait ainsi que les herbes et tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour effectuer un maximum de testes sur Ahito. Elle posa une balance sur le sol et ressortit son vieux dossier.

Sans même qu'ils ne se parlent le gardien se leva et prit place sur l'engin de torture, Jude le nota et lui dit qu'il pouvait s'asseoir de nouveau, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

-Ahito, quand on s'est connu tu faisais un mètre soixante quinze pour soixante deux kilos. Peu avant que l'on se quitte tu faisais un mètre soixante seize pour cinquante sept kilos… Tu as maintenant finis ta croissance et tu mesures un mètre soixante dix neuf pour quarante sept kilos… Tu as perdu au total quinze kilos.

-Je le sais, tu ne m'apprends rien.

-Tu vas finir dans une chaise roulante si tu continues comme ça, Ahito… Je ne rigole pas. Tu peux mourir à ce train là… Je vais noter pour ton futur traitement de renforcer les principaux éléments nutritif, sucres lents et les graisses pour te faire reprendre du poids…

Ahito baissa les yeux, il se forçait à manger, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Il picorait à peine. Il le sentait bien qu'il avait perdu du poids, beaucoup même. D'ordinaire il avait toujours était un peu plus lourd que Thran, et il avait maigrit, et maintenant ils avaient tous les deux changés de taille de vêtements.

C'était aussi ce qui avait mit la puce à l'oreille d'Ahito, il perdait du poids à vue d'œil. C'était difficile à gérer et en même temps il se disait qu'à force il allait mourir d'insuffisance à il ne savait pas trop quoi… C'était la triste vérité.

-Je te promets de reprendre du poids, dit-il en se levant de nouveau. Mais tu me promets de tout me dire sur tes testes ?

-Mais, bien sur !

-Non. Je veux le savoir si je suis condamné Jude. Je dois le savoir, c'est… important pour moi et mon futur. Il faut que je sache.

-Tu es étrange depuis que tu as parlé à Thran, Ahito. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais ça ne me plait pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, personne ne bougeait. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, ils osaient à peine respirer. Jude savait parfaitement qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse tant il était entêté, ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui de toute façon. Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

-Bien, nous allons commencer les vrais testes alors… Savoir si oui ou on tu es condamné.

Ahito soupira en baissant la tête, il allait savoir s'il devrait ou non tenir sa promesse étrange et douloureuse.

**La prochaine fois dans Galactik Football : **

**-Vous pouvez bien me tuer, je ne dirais rien !**

**-Tu es à onze semaines Mei.**

**-Je suis prêt à passer tes testes…**

**-Nous savons de source sure que Sinedd et retenu par Harris.**

**-Qui est là ?**

**-Alors ?**


End file.
